My Bella
by pozemom
Summary: Damon Salvatore learns Katherine was never in tomb, heartbroken and alone he finds Bella Swan 5 years after Edward leaves her in the forest. Damon saves Bella from her past and finds love in the process. Will Stefan and Elena welcome Damon and Bella in their lives? Rated M due to language. No details on implied situations. Revised and new chapters added 2019
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I am just borrowing some Characters to have some fun.

~~Revised edition 2019~~

Timeline: A mix-up between Twilight and Vampire Diaries.

Twilight- 5 years after Edward left Bella in woods in New Moon.

Vampire Diaries: First season of vampire diaries just after Damon learns Katherine is not in tomb.

Our story begins with Bella living in Chicago, teaching English Literature at Northwestern University while working on her Doctorate.

Damon has left Mystic Falls after learning Katherine was not in the tomb after all the effort he put into opening the tomb. The aftermath is too much for Damon to handle so he leaves hoping to put his feelings aside and begins his usual behavior of finding sorority girls to keep him company. While in Chicago Damon comes across Bella Swan.

Note: This story is told from different points of view.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

 _Why me? Why now? I would have thought I was done with the supernatural world. I was doing so well living in Chicago, no giant wolves and no sparkly vampires, (sorry Alice)._

 _Even Charlie was happy for me, although I know he misses me and my refusal to come to Forks each summer has him agreeing to visit me in Chicago. It has been wonderful getting to know Charlie during his visits. Charlie seems to love the food as much as I do. Renee on the other hand could not care what I was doing as long as she did not have to hear from Charlie on a weekly basis. I guess the months of phone calls after Ed…he left me in woods wore her out, and knowing Renee she just did not want to hear about me and my problems anymore. I don't have contact with Renee anymore, no phone calls, cards on my birthday, just nothing._

 _My problem now… my first mistake was agreeing to return to forks for Angela and Ben's wedding. My second mistake I agreed to stay with Charlie._

 _ **Two weeks ago**_

"Bella you have to come, you promised to stand up for me in my wedding, you are my best friend," whined Angela into the phone.

"Couldn't you and Ben just elope and be done with it? I hear it's all the rage, saves tons of money and a lot aggravation or so I hear," Bella replied knowing her teasing was upsetting her best friend but the fear of returning to Forks was making Bella sweat as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Oh, no you don't Bella! You promised me the last time I came Chicago. You agreed to be my maid of honor!" Angela practically shouted into the phone. "And besides, I know you bought the dress, so what's up with the excuses?"

Bella hesitated not wanting to tell her the truth so she came up with another excuse, "I heard Ben invited Mike…and we all know how that ended."

 _Having irrational fears of vampires and giant wolves was not something she could share with Angela. So I made up an excuse that would sound plausible especially knowing my history with Mike Newton._

During my senior year, Mike Newton had asked me out on a few dates. I only agreed at first because I knew Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler were going so our "group dates" were supposed to be harmless. That's when Mike assumed we were a couple and followed me around EVERYWHERE. It got so bad I had to quit my at the Newton Camping supply store and ask Charlie have a "talk" with Mike about his _attentions_ to me. It was just after the Chief of Police explained to Mr. and Mrs. Newton that their son's _attentions_ to me were causing a problem and could lead to jail time; they sent Mike to visit with his grandparents in California for the summer after Graduation. It was the talk of the town no thanks to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

Angela laughed, "Bella it that was years ago, and I just heard the Mike Newton just got engaged so he won't be bothering with you anymore. Would you believe he asked Lauren Mallory to marry him? Never saw that one, and so now you have no excuse."

"What! How did he end up with Lauren I thought he would end up with Jessica? She was chasing after him all these years, I wonder of Tyler Crowley knows?" replied Bella astonished.

"Huh, well I'll have to ask Eric about Tyler. Anyway Jessica finally found her _dream man_ and apparently his name is _not_ Mike Newton. So there are no excuses for you not come besides you really need to visit your Dad. He misses you, a lot!"

"Don't use Charlie as a way to guilt me into visiting Forks," Bella hesitated and laughed, "um… Angela, I purchased my tickets six months ago," Bella, said as she moved the phone away from her ear as Angela was screaming excitedly into the phone.

"Great! I'll pick you up and we can have a girl's night in Seattle without Jessica or Lauren, I promise," replied Angela then quickly added, "Don't worry about drinking or hangovers, with my dad performing the ceremony we don't need a big rehearsal, 10 minutes tops. You walk down the aisle before me and I get married. Easy peasy!"

"Sure Angela, easy peasy. Unless I fall on my face walking down the aisle, then it's not so easy," laughed Bella.

"Anyway I'm so excited I get to see you!" replied Angela.

 **Present Day**

 **Bella**

I was feeling good, it was the end of the spring term and I had finished reporting all my student grades for the end of term and decided it was time to clean out my office not that there was much to clean out. I did most of my work at home. I was one of the youngest professors here at Northwestern and once a semester one male student thought he could _flirt_ his way into a good grade, _nope, never going to happen._

For the most part my students took my class seriously; they should for the tuition they paid. Had it not been for the "scholarship" I received from Alice Cullen I would have never been able to attended UCLA. Charlie could never have afforded to pay the tuition and I may still be attending college one semester at a time as I worked to pay my own way. I graduated a year earlier since I took extra classes during the summers to avoid having to return to Forks.

I loved my job, teaching came naturally and I seemed to relate to my students and opened another world to them, some of my students had admitted they did not take reading seriously in high school, however they found their love for reading while taking my classes.

Another benefit of my job was that I had the summers off. Charlie's visit last year was in early June. Chicago's weather in early June was beautiful and Charlie enjoyed the sunshine as we toured the lakefront and river walk. After Charlie's visit I decided it was time to travel and see some of the places I had read about in my beloved book. I started in northern Scotland and worked my way down into northern England. Later this summer I planned to travel to England picking up where I left off, working my way down towards London.

My summer break this year I would begin by returning to Forks Washington. "It's your turn Bells to come see me" Charlie told me knowing I was coming to Forks for Angela and Ben's wedding the last week of May.

My best friend Angela Weber was marring the love of her life Ben Young. I had been surprised when Angela broke up with Eric Yorkie during our first year of college. I guess long distance relationships were not for Angela. Poor Eric, I heard he took the breakup hard.

Angela had met Ben at the University of Washington. They had several classes together and "fell in love at first sight", or so Angela tells me. After they graduated last year, Angela had talked Ben into moving to Forks, why he agreed to move there I have no idea. Angela and Ben were now teachers at Forks High School.

 _Their wedding, Yikes, they were getting married._ The familiar hurt inside my chest returned with thoughts of what Ed… _he_ and I would have been doing if he had never left me.

 _Huh? Where did that thought come from_? I had not thought of _him_ for a few years. Alice Cullen returned to Forks five months after I was left in the woods by Ed… _him_. Alice was not happy to learn how I was left in the woods, lost, cold and apparently senseless. I knew she would have a few choice words to say to _him_ about his method of leave taking. I smiled at that.

Alice Cullen had returned to Forks with a purpose, Alice had told me that she saw something in my future back then and knew I was better off without _him_ in my life. I had always trusted Alice Cullen, and believed she knew something I did not. Alice handed me a large envelope with an acceptance letter to UCLA along with my "scholarship" and other important documents including keys to my new car and apartment in California. Alice had been through with everything to make my life easier. Although, I was happy with my life the empty feeling inside me never really went away.

Back at my apartment, I unloaded my box of office supplies and decided it was time to prepare for my trip to Forks. Placing the office supply box in the hall closet my plans for dinner was easy, I called the local Chinese restaurant and they delivered within the hour. After dinner I checked to make sure all my bills were paid and that I had enough cash for the trip.

Pulling out my travel bag, I took the bridesmaid dress, still in the white plastic from the shop, carefully folding it inside on top of my small selection of clothes I knew I would need for the colder weather. Thinking of shoes, I pulled the matching satin flats out of the shoe box and placed them in the bag. I loved that Angela knew me so well as not to put me in high heels for such a special occasion. I could see me trying to walk down the aisle with the flowers going into the air as I tried to stop myself from falling face down.

As I continued to pack my small bag of clothes I knew I had at least two heavier jackets and a raincoat in my old room at Charlie's. After graduation, I returned to Forks as I applied for various teaching positions across the country. I already knew I would not live in Forks and wanted to travel. Alice had sent me another envelope with the application for Northwestern University in Chicago filled out just waiting for my signature. There was a lease form that required my signature and the keys to my apartment and new car of course. I guess my car was too old for Alice's taste, this time I had keys to a Mazda C7 in midnight blue. _It really is nice, thanks Alice._

I waited for confirmation from Northwestern for my teaching position before I announced my move to Chicago to Charlie. Charlie was excited that I had been hired at such a prestigious college, he was not happy with me being more than half way across the country.

"It could be worse, I did apply in New York and Florida," I told Charlie as he complained about the distance from Forks. "You can come visit me," I told him. "I do have summers off."

It turns out my move to Chicago was not only timely, it was necessary. Sam Uley, the Alpha for the werewolf pack in La Push had come to tell me that I was no longer welcome to live in Forks as it was too close to La Push and the safety of _his people_ was more important to him than my living arrangements with my father. I was told I would be allowed 7 days to visit with Charlie each year, as a favor to Billy Black. However, if I could convince Charlie to visit me, that was preferred. The news that vampires had been spotted in the area made my heart skip a beat. I was offended that Sam would accuse me of having caused their return.

After I accepted my immediate move in Chicago, I decided to leave a few things in my old room, now blue with no purple in sight, was keeping up the illusion that I would one day return home for Charlie. That decision was helping me now as I did not have to pack a larger suitcase for my short stay in Forks. My size, although different from high school, had not changed since the last time I was in Forks.

I was glad to hear that Charlie had been bragging how his daughter was coming to Forks for a wedding. Billy Black would know I was coming and pass the information to Sam Uley. No need to upset the wolves with an expected visit.

The next morning I took a cab to O'hare airport, not wanting to pay for long term parking. The drive took about 45 minutes giving me time to think of excuses Charlie would accept for me not staying longer than the 7 days _allowed_ by the Quileute wolves. All I could think of was my plans to travel to England, although I had not booked my ticket yet. I just hoped Charlie would not be too upset with me when he could not convince me to stay longer.

The flight from Chicago was long and I watched a movie trying to keep my mind off my worries. I was happy to see it was not raining in Seattle when I landed; I hoped the rain would stay away until I reached Forks. I shuttered at the memory of feeling wet and cold while I lived with Charlie. When I left Chicago it had been in the mid 70's and would be near 80 by the end of the week, more importantly there was sunshine.

As I reached the arrivals planning on taking a cab to the hotel, I heard Angela shouts of "Bella" before I saw her waiving a sign that said "Miss Swan- best maid of honor ever!" I laughed as she hugged me. How could you not laugh?

"Come on," Angela said while pulling me towards the door. "We have to change before our big night out."

Angela drove us to hotel; I should have known there was something in Angela's expression that said she was up to something. I came out of the bathroom and saw that Angela was now dressed in a black leather mini shirt and white lacy see through blouse with black leather boots that came up to her knees. Angela had that gleam in her eye that said I was in trouble.

"I have just the outfit for you! And you _will_ wear it just to make the bride happy."

A few hours later, I found myself wearing a similar outfit, drinking and dancing at a nightclub surprisingly having a great time.

That was until I thought I saw Victoria.

* * *

 **Damon Salvatore**

 **Mystic Falls**

Last week my world fell apart.

All these years wasted. All these years of plotting and thinking I would be the hero and _she_ would be so happy that I saved her and love _only me_. Nope! I just learned Katherine played with me and my feelings. That bitch used me and my brother as her playthings, she was the reason my brother Stefan and I are vampires.

All these years Katherine was free living in the world this entire time and more importantly… she never loved me. I was a pawn just to get to Stefan.

I wasted all this time trying to save that bitch! In the process I lost a dear friend, Sheila Bennett. I knew Sheila was sick but having her die in the process of performing the spell to keep the tomb to save Katherine was more pain than I would admit to anyone especially her spoilt granddaughter Bonnie Bennett.

Then there was Elena Gilbert, the duplicate of Katherine Pierce. The only other woman who could hurt me, and of course she had rejected me and told me I was selfish when I kissed her. Elena slapped me and shouted that I would never change until I allowed myself to mourn my loss. I was angry with Elena not only because she looked like Katherine: she was telling me I was second best, _again_!

Lost in my pain, I left Mystic Falls and my brother Stefan without telling him I was leaving or where I was going.

I was going to look up some old friends in Chicago. I had enjoyed the 80's in Chicago and Anna had told me that Katherine had spent some time in Chicago about the same time I had been living there.

* * *

 **Damon**

 **Chicago**

Chicago is basically the same just a few changes some new buildings, and a nice _River walk._ People watching had always fascinated me. The people didn't change their habits but the clothes and hairstyle changed, gone was the wild 80's hair and parachute pants, _yeah I'm glad that phase is definitely gone. Not that I wore those, I'm more a black jeans kind of guy myself._

Times a wasting… better find some pretty co-eds to keep me company tonight. I had a nice party last night and I wanted a repeat so I followed three pretty, barely dressed young ladies to their house, looks like a sorority house. Jackpot! I looked around and noticed a sign for Northwestern University. Smart chicks!

I turned and there she was… _ **la mia bella signora, my beautiful lady**_ _._ Her scent was intoxicating; it was unlike anything I have ever smelled in my 150 plus years as a vampire. When she turned her face in my direction, my heart stopped. _Well now, I had to know her_!

 _My Bella, as I was sure she was going to be my mia bella signora,_ was carrying a box to her car. I knew it was the end of term as my midnight snack told me she was heading home to Iowa soon. I wanted to help her, pausing to rethink my options, do I want to scare her off. No, that would be too forward and I certainly do not want to scare her off. So I did the next best thing, _I followed her_.

Turns out _my Bella_ is actually "a Bella" or Isabella Swan as noted on the mailbox in her apartment building, _nice place by the way_. Well I am glad I will not have to change her name, I can keep calling her _my_ _Bella_. I listened to her phone call; she was to travel to some place called Forks in Washington State for a friend's wedding. Well I am not letting her leave the state without me, so I booked a flight to Seattle, actually the same flight, I know I am being creepy but I need to be near her.

My heart, _My Bella,_ does not know I exist… _but she will soon._ I do not want to scare her off before I even have the chance to show her the real me. Whatever... I am now, _who knew I could be this sappy._ All during the flight I tried to get into her mind while she watched some corny comedy.

Yes, I followed _my Bella_ not in a stalker-ish, creepy way, _well...that depends on who you ask_. When I saw the outfit the other girl Angela was wearing I was afraid to see what _my Bella_ was wearing, it almost gave me a heart attack. _My Bella_ was HOT! I mean drop dead hot, wearing a black leather mini shirt that hugged her hips deliciously and the black corset laced up top, had my mouth watering. After _convincing_ the bartender to leave me the bottle of bourbon, I watched as my girl dance. I smiled knowing _my Bella_ was ignoring all the horn dogs trying to get her attention. It made me proud the way _my Bella_ ignored the blonde dick trying to worm his way into her dancing space.

I drank and watched as _my Bella_ and her friend Angela enjoy themselves; it was refreshing and somehow eased the pain inside me. _Huh, that new_. I wanted to introduce myself to _my Bella_ , but knew _now_ was not the time. I did not want her to think I wanted a one-night stand, I wanted her _forever_. Yeah, I know ...I am never subtle, I usually rush right in without thinking, and _THAT_ never turns out good. I need to get to know _her_ so I do not scare her off.

"Angela, we need to go I'm not feeling well." I saw _my Bella_ lean over into her friend's ear; she did look sick but also scared. _Huh? Have to find out why, could be an old boyfriend…I may have to take care of that._

I placed money on the bar and slowly followed the girls out, glaring at the chumps that tried to touch my girl. It was great to see how these jerks back away from me, I still had it. I followed behind as the girls talked about the wedding plan and who would be there from high school.

The girls reached into the hotel lobby when I noticed the sweet smell of the _other_ kind of vampire, the disco-ball type. _Image that ...there are sparkly vampires in the area_. Well that is not good; well whoever they are…they are not going to get near _my Bella_.

I spent the night thinking about why that redheaded sparkly vampire was following _my Bella._ I listed to Bella breathing in the next room; I would feel a lot better once we were back in Chicago.

* * *

 **Washington**

 **Bella Swan**

I was happy when Angela agreed to return to the hotel. It had been so hot inside the club and the alcohol made my stomach turn. My heart stopped when I though I saw Victoria. Her red hair was hard to forget, but when I turned to look in that direction again, no one was there.

Back at the hotel, the memories of the past flooded my mind while I tried to sleep. Afraid of Angela's questions I kept my eyes closed hoping to avoid having Angela question me about my strange behavior.

The last time I acted this strange was right after the Cullen's left Forks. Angela understood how hard it was for me after they left. I tried to hold it together mostly because Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley made mean comments about me within hearing to try to hurt me for having the audacity to gain _his_ attention and then "making him" leave. Mean girls, I never understood them.

Later I received a letter from Alice explaining what had happened. I guess Alice saw I was not dealing well with the break up knowing once I knew the truth I would heal. In the letter Alice explained how Edward saw Alice's vision of me standing in front of the Volturi and Edward freaked out. Marcus, one of the elders explained to Edward that I was not his true mate and they _(meaning the Volturi)_ were going to kill me for knowing about vampires. Enough said, afterwards I was actually glad they left once I learned _that_ piece of information. Although, I really thought Alice might have sent me the letter sooner thus avoiding all my month's heartache, but no Alice could not see past Jacob, something I learned once he phased in front of me.

Back to Alice's letter, she paid for my college tuition and suggested that I continue with my classes over summer breaks, allowing me to graduate early and pursue my MBA and then on to my doctorate (which I am currently working on now). Carlisle had opened an account in my name providing me with the means to begin my new life. I was off to California with Charlie's blessing.

Honestly, I was really pissed off at first, who would not be after the way Ed… _he_ left me. I know it is silly that I still cannot say his name. I loved him! First love and all that jazz! Things for me in college did not change much I studied constantly, took extra classes and vowed no new boyfriends. I did not have time. I wanted to prove myself to Carlisle and Alice so that they knew they had not wasted their money on me. I was doing what I always wanted to do.

The next morning Angela was telling me about the wedding and who was coming. I wanted to ask Angela if she had heard from Alice or even _him_ , but I was afraid of the answer.

When Angela dropped me off in Port Angeles to rent a car, I thought I saw Victoria again, it was her red hair. My mind must be playing tricks on me, it must be because I'm back here in Washington, come to think of it ...I never had that feeling on my other visits, was it because of the wedding and I was just feeling lonely? I would have to figure it out soon or I was going to freak the hell out.

I stopped at the police station, knowing Charlie would be there as his normal schedule. It was nice to see all the same friendly faces when I entered. Charlie gave me a big bear hug and told me how happy he was I was visiting for a while. It almost made me sad that I lived in Chicago and not Forks, until I heard the rain on the roof. The sound of the big raindrops had me look up with my nose scrunched up.

"Hey Bells, it's not that bad," announced Charlie as he pulled me into his office.

"Sure Dad, if you say so," I replied sarcastically.

"Chicago gets rain too, I know I watch the weather channel each night," joked Charlie.

"So what's up that you need to bring me into your lair?" I asked confused. Charlie never took me to his office unless it was something he did not want the other guys to know.

"I heard that Mike Newton is back in town. He got himself engaged…to that Mallory girl if I am correct. I just wanted you to be aware. I spoke with his Dad; he caught me up on everything. He assures me that Mike has changed, whatever that means."

"Um…Yeah, Angela told me the same thing. I wonder though, does Mike think I really care?"

"No Idea Bells, I just wanted you to know so you can try to avoid him as much as possible. I did mention it to Rick and Joe though; they remember when Mike was acting up. I think they are planning to keep an eye out just in case."

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it and I will do my best to _avoid_ Mike. You should know that it was Mrs. Webber's insistence that Mike be included since most of the high school gang will be at the wedding."

"It's a good thing then that I will be there as your plus one!" Charlie laughed at making me blush bright pink.

"Did you have a good time with Angela in Seattle?"

I blushed pink again rolling my eyes, "Of course, what could two young women alone in Seattle do but have fun… and be safe," I added knowing how Charlie worried.

"Funny Bells, I know your all old and all that, but I still worry."

I kissed Charlie and said, "You wouldn't be my dad if you did not worry. I am off to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Need anything while I am there?"

"Huh," It was Charlie's turn to blush, "Well if you insist, I think you better stock up. I have been eating with Sue and her kids lately, so the house is pretty bare."

I already knew this so I had planned to shop before tonight's rehearsal at the church. "Bye Dad, see you at home. Don't forget NO flannels tonight, I don't care about the jeans, but you are not to wear one of your faded flannels to the church."

Charlie waived me off, "Sure thing Bells!"

I drove to the grocery store and stocked up on all the things I would need to make several dinners that freeze well plus a few things I would make during my visit. The grocery cart was full. It would not have been so embarrassing if I had not seen Lauren at the store on my way out.

"Oh, Hi Bella." Lauren called out as she waived her left hand at me. As if, I wanted to see the ring on her finger.

"Hello Lauren, it's nice to see you again."

Lauren giggled, actually giggled; "are you here for the wedding or…" she looked at my cart piled high with grocery bags, "are you here to take care of your Dad, being that he lives all by himself?"

I kept my smile and replied, "both actually. I am Angela's maid of honor and since the term ended, I am free to stay awhile. I love having my summers off to travel and do other stuff." I was not letting anyone know I was only allowed 7 days to visit Forks.

Lauren's face puckered, "must be nice, well I'll see you at the wedding with my fiancé. You have heard that Mike Newton asked me to marry him did you not?" as Lauren practically shoved her left hand in my face.

I smirked and replied, "Oh yes, Angela told me all about it, Congratulations by the way. I hope you and Mike will be _very_ happy together." as I walked away, "because you deserve each other, both of you are nut jobs."

Lauren seemed surprised at my words and watched me as I placed the bags in the trunk. I wondered what reaction she thought she would get from me. Did she really think I wanted Mike? I never understood that girl and probably never would.

Once the groceries were put away, I picked up the house phone and called Jacob's house. Billy answered the phone and we spoke about work and Charlie of course. Billy made sure to tell me of the agreed time limit for my visit. I thought Billy might have some tender feelings towards me and could talk to Sam Uley. I was wrong. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Charlie, I was the unwanted demon child that needed to be far away.

Jacob got on the phone and told me he would be over later, Sam and the pack had " _had pack things to do_ " whatever that meant. It was not as if I did not know they turned into six-foot giant dogs.

I waited for Charlie to come home and change, we went to the church in my rental car, I refused to show up in the Forks sheriff's car. That stopped after I left for college. I would miss my beat up old truck, but it had died just before I left for college, Charlie gave it a decent burial, or so I am told. I did wonder at the fact I could always get a rental car even though I was not twenty-five, but I never looked a gift horse in the mouth. I assumed Alice must have done something to make it easier for me to rent a car.

Charlie and I arrived at the church, as promised the rehearsal only took 10 minutes. Reverend Webber (Angela's dad) was a bit emotional but overall I knew it would be a beautiful wedding. On our way out the church, I noticed a man sitting to the side all by himself near the back of the church. I assumed he was an out-of-town guest and smiled at him. His returning smile lit up his face. I noticed how bright blue eyes were and my heart skipped a beat, he was striking. _Wow, that man is good looking_ , I thought to myself. It was too bad I was afraid to introduce myself. _Maybe at the wedding,_ I thought and smiled again.

That night in bed I thought about the handsome man that smiled at me in church. He did not appear at the Webber's house for the rehearsal dinner and I was disappointed. I had to know this man. I made a promise to myself. "If you see him again Bella, you will go introduce yourself."

* * *

 **Forks Washington**

 **Damon Salvatore**

I did have to wonder how _my Bella_ was so unaware of her surroundings and her personal safety. How was it that she had not noticed me all this time? I was on the same plane, I stood at the bar watching her all night, followed her to the rental car place and now I was in the Forks grocery store. It's not as if this place is a super-Wal-Mart or something. I listened to the conversation with that twit Lauren and had to laugh. _My Bella_ had sense of humor.

My decision to follow her and her father to the church was a last minute; I had hoped to pass myself off as guest of the wedding. To my great surprise _she_ smiled at me on her way out of the church, _she_ was so beautiful. I wanted to follow but decided it might be too fast, so I went for a walk in the woods.

Shocked, surprised, and amazed are a few words that would describe what I saw. There were seven or eight rather large dogs chasing a red headed woman. It was a blur but I caught the scent again, _damn those sparkly vampires_. It was her, she was the one I saw in Seattle, and she was here. This was not a coincidence. I knew if I followed the puppies they might turn on me so I followed the scent of the red head, it lead back to Bella Childhood home. Anger filled me; I was not going to let anything happen to _my Bella_. I planned to stay as close to her as possible.

One of my favorite things to do is turn into a large black crow, it makes it easier to spy on people, and you never know what you will learn. I watched from the top of the tree outside Bella's room and heard her say, "If you see him again Bella, you will go introduce yourself." My heart soared she wanted to meet me. _Me._

It was after 1 am when some giant of a man began climbing the tree outside _my Bella's_ Window and knocked on the glass. It was a good thing I was a crow or there might have been _some explaining to do_.

Bella opened the window and asked "Jake what are you doing here now? It's late and Charlie is sleeping."

"Well to be honest Bells, the Red-Headed Blood sucker is back and her scent is all over your house and town. What did you do?" asked the giant man-boy named Jacob.

Bella shuttered and wrapped her arms around her torso as if she was in pain. "I did nothing Jake; I came home for Angela's wedding and to visit with Charlie, that's it!"

"Well you must have done something to bring those blood suckers back to town with you."

"Jake I have done nothing. I do not talk to Alice or Carlisle. I have no way of communicating with them so it can't be me."

"Well explain to me why this bloodsucker has been to Charlie's house and her scent is all over town."

I watched as Bella sat on her bed and the tears began to fall. Bella wiped them away and said, "I really don't know and I have no idea why after all these years Victoria would want to kill me, it's not as if I asked her to visit me here Jake. Tell Sam, after the wedding I will leave town and I will not come back. It will kill Charlie, but his safety is more important. If she wants me, she can follow me to Chicago. Is that alright with you and your pack?"

I had never heard _my Bella_ so hurt and angry and why the hell was she offering herself to this sparkly vamp anyway? If these pups think that they can blame all of this on _my Bella_ they are going to get neutered sooner rather than later.

I followed the giant Jacob as he turned into a giant dog in the woods. I returned to my branch on the tree and watched as _my Bella_ slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Forks**

Angela and Ben's wedding was lovely and everything a wedding should be, Ben had eyes only for his wife, which is the way it should be, is it not? Bella walked down the aisle without stumbling, looking very beautiful with flowers woven throughout her loosely braided hair. Charlie's eyes misted as he watched his daughter walk passed him, Charlie's thoughts turned to the day he would walk her towards the man she would marry.

Damon watched as the woman that invaded his soul walked down the aisle, Damon's thoughts did not differ from Charlie's, he envisioned the day when Miss Isabella Swan would walk down aisle towards him, making him the happiest man in the world. Damon smiled thinking of how soon he would have her in his arms.

The reception for the newly married couple was in the basement of the church. Mrs. Webber and all her friends had decorated the church hall beautifully. There were many congratulatory toasts offered for the newly married couple. Bella was occupied with the best man James at the head table as James told story after story of Ben during their college days. Although James bored Bella with stories she would rather not hear, she was just happy he was not another Mike Newton sitting next to her.

Damon purposely sat at the same table as Charlie Swan, hoping to both impress and learn more about the father of his ladylove. Damon made sure that Charlie enjoyed himself as they learned about each other. Damon made himself charming by shared stories of his hometown and younger brother, Charlie mentioned meeting Elizabeth Forbes, the chief of police in Mystic Falls many times over the years for various training programs. Charlie was happy to share his experiences with Liz. Damon assumed Charlie was smitten with Liz and thought those two would make a great couple.

"You should visit sometime Charlie, I'm sure Liz would be happy to see you. You might even be able to share police stories." Damon wagged his eyebrows.

Charlie flushed, "oh no, I don't think so, I'm sure her husband might not like that."

"So sorry, I thought you knew it turns out her ex is gay and left Liz several years ago."

Charlie adjusted himself in his chair, "I'm sorry to hear that, Liz is a…Liz is a good woman. I hope this has not affected her daughter. If I remember correctly she must have been really young, did she stay with Liz? I am not trying to be nosy; I know what it is like to have your child live with your ex after a divorce. Bells is…well she moved in with me later, she was seventeen at the time."

Damon could see how uncomfortable Charlie while sharing this information. Damon wanting Charlie to continue so he looked in the eyes and asked questions, making it easier for Charlie to open up.

"Well my daughter Isabella, I have always called her Bells, is Angela's maid of honor up there," Charlie pointed to the head table. "She lived with my ex, but it was always Bells who took care of things, her mother was a bit useless. Then when Bella was seventeen her mom remarried and Bella came to live with me."

Damon nodded encouraging Charlie and took a sip of his drink.

"Bells and I had a rough start, but it all worked out in the end and now she lives in Chicago. Not where I would like her to live, but she's happy with her life."

"I bet having a teenager move in would be a challenge for anyone. I have a younger brother and sometimes he makes me want to strangle him." Damon laughed thinking of the many times he actually did strangle Stefan.

"Bells has always been mature for her age that was not the problem. It was the Boys first that Edward Cullen and then Mike Newton."

Damon intrigued said, "Your daughter is very beautiful, it's no wonder you had to beat the boys off. I hope it did no lasting damage."

"No thankfully," Charlie paused then added, "although if I ever see that Edward Cullen again I might shoot him." Charlie saw Damon's eyebrows raise then continued, "Do you know that coward left my daughter in the woods when he broke up with her? Not only did Bells become deathly ill, she was not the same girl I knew. It took me months to get her to even talk to me. Then that oaf Mike," Charlie pointed at the table on the other side of the room where Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory were showing off her engagement ring to everyone, "he decides to stalk Bella. Not my finest moment as a Dad or cop for that matter."

"He looks like a creep honestly," remarked Damon trying to come up with a plan to hurt the jerk without being caught.

"At least with Mike, Bells saw what he was like and tried to avoid him. Edward had her wrapped around his finger, but please do not say anything to Bells about what I said. Edward had this pull I never understood." Charlie paused turning to look up towards the head table then added, "Edward's father is a well-respected doctor and his mother a really nice lady. Their family did lots for community, but then the family just up and left without even a goodbye, left leaving Bells like a zombie."

Damon unhappy with this information said, "I am sure I would be angry if she were my daughter, no one should be treated that way." Damon thought _if I ever see Edward Cullen, I am going to kill him._

Charlie recognized the same pain in Damon's eyes that Bella had and said, "Son I think I'm going to introduce you to my daughter, you seem like a nice guy and you dress pretty well, I am sure Bells will like you. Just remember I am a cop and I will not hesitate to hurt you if you harm my daughter," Charlie laughed at the look of horror that came across Damon's face.

"Sir, I would like nothing better to meet your lovely daughter and know that I will never hurt her purposely." Damon made the promise to himself as he said the words aloud. I will never hurt _mia Bella_ ever.

Damon watched as his new friend Charlie stood and waived to Bella indicating he wanted her to come over. Damon saw Bella's face lit up with a bright smile when she saw him standing next to her dad.

Something must be up for her to want to leave the head table. _Maybe that James is not a gentleman and needs an attitude adjustment_ , thought Damon.

Bella was happy to see her father calling her to him; James was asking too many personal questions and hinted he was open for a wedding fling. _Yuk! Did he really think I was going to sleep with him?_

 _Never_ , thought Bella as she walked away without saying anything leaving James still talking.

"Bella honey, I want you to meet someone. This is Damon Salvatore; he is from Mystic Falls the same town as Elizabeth Forbes. I might have mentioned her; we were at a training conference a few years back."

Bella stared at her dad, he was flustered, and he actually mentioned a woman. "Hi Damon it's nice to meet you." Bella turned towards her dad and said, "Dad I don't remember you mentioning an Elizabeth Forbes." Bella turned her head to the side watching her father blush bright red.

Damon took Bella's hand and kissed it making Bella blush. "It a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

Damon led Bella to the chair in between Charlie's and his and said, "I've been having a wonderful time speaking with your dad. It's an amazing how small the world is; I would have never thought to meet a friend of Liz's so far from home."

"Where is home?"asked Bella curious as to how this gorgeous man was at Angela and Ben's wedding.

"A small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Although it is a bit larger than Forks," chucked Damon.

"Thanks for giving me an excuse to leave the head table, James, the best man was too much," Bella laughed although Damon noticed Bella's frustration. _Bella has wonderful manner,_ thought Damon as he smiled.

Charlie watched as his daughter brightened as she talked with Damon. _It is nice to see her happy,_ thought Charlie. Bella's eyes were bright and they did not leave Damon's face. Charlie waited until they took a break in their conversation and asked if Damon wanted to come to dinner the next day. Bella and Damon joked about cooking for their families because they could not take care of themselves.

"My Bells here can cook almost anything, you really need to try her lasagna, is the best you'll ever have, it must be her sauce," announced Charlie proudly.

"I would love to try your sauce, however I do warn you…I make the best sauce ever!" announced Damon with a mischievous smile.

"Damon where are you staying, we could give you a ride," asked Charlie.

"I have a room at the local motel; I rented a car so I'm good for a ride. Thank you." Damon hoped this was an opening for an invitation to the Swan house to spend more time with his lovely _mia Bella_.

"Bells, what say we invite Damon to stay at our place, that dive they call a motel is awful."

Bella shocked her dad was opening his home to a stranger, but was also very happy she would have more time with Damon before she had to leave, quickly agreed.

"Thank you, I hope it's not any trouble. If you give me your address and I'll go check out and be by soon." Damon's heart was beating faster, not only did he get the opportunity to see his _mia Bella_ once again he was invited inside her home as a guest. This gave him the perfect opportunity to win her heart.

Charlie watched as his daughter Bella blush bright pink and was happy he had invited Damon to stay with them. Something told him that Damon was going to be very good for his Bells.

In the car on their way home Bella asked, "Dad do you think Damon will mind the sofa bed? I know it's new…but."

Charlie interrupted, "its fine Bells and much better than that motel. Besides I thought you two hit it off pretty well."

"That's not the point dad and don't think I don't see you gathering more info on Liz…"

Charlie interrupted and repeated in the same tone as Bella, "that's not the point bells, I like Damon and if I get to reacquaint myself with Liz there's no harm is there?"

"What about Sue?" Bella asked wondering about her father's relationship with Sue Clearwater.

"Bells honey, Sue and I are just friends, _friends…_ do you honestly think I would ever be with my best friend's wife? I admit I do spend a lot of time over there but I am always with Billy. Sue feeds us and I do stuff around the house. Her house needs allot of work that Billy can't do."

Bella embarrassed replied, "Sorry dad I thought there was more than friendship, but I understand it must be hard without Harry around."

Bella had just finished changing when the doorbell rang. By the time, she reached the bottom step Charlie had invited Damon inside and he was just putting down his bag.

"Bella and I will set up the bed for you, it's pretty comfortable."

Damon smiled at Bella and replied, "thank you I really appreciate it the bed at the motel was a bit lumpy." Damon lied knowing he spent the night watching Bella from the tree outside her bedroom.

After making sure the sofa bed was ready, Charlie left saying, "Well kids, I need some sleep. Do not stay up too long. I expect to watch the game on that TV over there by 11 am." Charlie pointed at the large screen TV attached to the opposite wall of the sofa bed.

Damon sat on the edge of the sofa bed, "Bella I know that we just met officially, I am not going to lie to you. I have felt an attraction for you since the first time I saw you."

Bella assuming he meant yesterday at the church replied, "Damon…I have to admit when you smiled at me, I…I felt something I have not felt in a very long time."

Damon took Bella's hands in his and he knew she felt the same electric pulse as he felt. " _Mia Bella Senora_ , I honestly can say I have never felt this way. I know it seems too soon, but my heart beats for only you. I want to tell you how much I love you." Damon put his finger on Bella's lip stopping whatever she was about to say. " _Mia Bella_ I don't expect you to say anything, please let me in your life. Let me be by your side, always."

Bella could not hold back the tears, "Damon I trust you for some unknown reason." Damon wiped the tears away from Bella's cheeks.

"Good, now go to bed before I do something that you are ready for, the ability to keep myself under control will quickly fade and I don't want to hurt you by doing something you are not ready for," Damon leaned in and took Bella's head in his hands and kissed her until they were breathing heavily.

"Goodnight Damon, and thank you," replied Bella as she walked towards the stairs.

Damon was happy and content for the first time in a long time, placed his hands behind his head on the pillow smiling at the ceiling. Somehow, he knew given time, _mia Bella_ would be his completely. He just needed to work out how to share the real Damon with her without scaring her away.

Little did Damon know he would only have a few hours to wait, as an unexpected visitor would arrive letting his secret out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Forks**

Damon was thinking of his _mia Bella_ asleep in her bed upstairs. He listened to both Charlie and Bella breathe with a smile on his face and his arms behind his head until he heard the back door open. He stayed in place as the scent reached him; it was that redhead disco-ball. She was upstairs before he reached the bottom step.

Charlie cried out in pain and Damon threw open the door, "stop right there Raggedy Ann or you're dead."

"You can't do anything to me you silly human, leave now and let me finish what I started or I will kill you after I'm done here."

"Not gonna happen Ginger, let Charlie go NOW!"

"Fine, I think I accomplished what I wanted to do anyway; now I just need to care of Bella."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that is definitely NOT going to happen. Bella's mine and no disco ball vamp is going to get near my mate."

Victoria dropped Charlie and asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said Bella is my mate and you made a HUGE mistake by hurting her father."

"That's not possible! Bella is Edward's mate and since he killed my mate, it is only fair I kill his."

"Sorry Lucy, Bella is not Dush Ward's mate, she mine. I am curious though, why the hell have you waited so long. Suck-ward has been gone for over 5 years."

"I had issues to deal with, and that's none of your business."

"Well you made it my business Lucy," Damon did not wait for a response before he ripped off Victoria's head and went to Charlie and fed him some of his blood.

When Damon felt Charlie had enough of his blood so that Charlie was healing, he looked up. Bella was standing there staring at Victoria's headless body. Damon knew Bella was shaking and could see the disbelief in her eyes as the tears fell.

 _"L'amore della mia vita (_ the love of my life) help me with Charlie and I will get rid of the trash."

Bella nodded and said, "You need to burn all of her or she'll come back."

Damon lifted Charlie to his bed and kissed Bella's forehead, "I'm not sure how you know that, I'll be right back."

Damon had just finished making sure Victoria was ash when suddenly four of the giant dogs arrived in Charlie's backyard when they started to growl at him.

"Nice timing pups, I do all the work and now you show up."

The russet brown wolf suddenly turned to the giant man-boy Damon remembered as Jacob.

Jacob moved in front of Damon and demanded, "What the hell are you and what did you do with Charlie and Bella?"

"A thank you would suffice, but since you asked I saved Bella and Charlie when you lot refused. Great job on the saving humans by the way. I heard you when you order Bella to leave Forks because you all were afraid of one little bitty red-head." Damon pointed to the pile of ash and said, "Problem solved…now leave you're not needed or wanted, so go back to your dog house I don't want fleas."

"Were not leaving, I need to make sure Charlie is okay," shouted Jacob as Damon turned to walk away.

Damon noticed the large black wolf growled at Jacob.

Damon was furious, he pointed to the black wolf said, "I'm going to assume that you are in charge of this pup, go chain him up. Your presence is not wanted or needed here. I am going to make sure _my Bella_ and Charlie are safe from now on. You can leave now."

Damon turned to leave when Jacob grabbed him, "who the hell do you think you are to come here and demand we leave?"

"Someone who gives a damn!" shouted Bella from her back door. "Leave Jake and don't come back."

"How's Charlie?" asked Damon as he lead Bella back inside the house ignoring Jacob, the wolves and the noise they were making.

Bella still shaking took a deep breath and replied shakily, "he's fine but I don't understand how, there was a lot of blood."

Damon wrapped his arm around Bella to offer comfort said, "I'm sure you have lots of questions and I'm going to answer them all. For right now, you need to know I am a vampire, not the disco-ball type you are _apparently_ familiar with, and I am not going to hurt you or Charlie ever. My type of vampire has healing properties and I gave Charlie some of my blood. He will wake up with a headache but other than that, he will be fine as if he was never hurt."

Bella nodded trying to take in the information and not freak out said, "Okay, will he remember what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, I can make him forget if you want… but I think it's better if he knows about vampires. If he decides to look up Liz, he will find out anyway. There is a lot about Mystic Falls I need to share with you and Charlie."

Damon and Bella spent the next few hours telling each other their histories with vampires, each told of how they met, fell in love, and had left behind by those who had told them they loved them.

"Damon, Victoria…she wanted me dead. Ed…Edward was a cold-one like Victoria. His whole family or coven, whatever you want to call them they were all vampires. Edward left me after he learned I was not his mate as he thought. Alice, my friend and his sister saw a vision of my death."

"Bella how this Alice have visions?" asked Damon both confused and relieved that he would not have to deal with Edward Cullen claiming _mia Bella_ as his mate.

"I'm not sure, Alice has visions based on people's decisions, Ed… _he_ can read minds, but he could not read mine. Jasper could control emotions. Some of their kind could have special powers."

"Icky Vicky said something about her mate being killed by Edward. Do you understand about mates?"

Bella nodded, "the other part of your soul."

Damon smiled, "You are my other half _ll mio amore_ (my love), and there is nothing that will keep us apart."

"Damon, are you sure you want me? I am just me, human, clumsy and..."

Damon did not let Bella finish, he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Yes I want you ...you silly beautiful girl."

Damon spent the next few minutes reassuring Bella of his devotion with repeated kisses and holding her as if she was his lifeline.

 **The morning after**

"Charlie's waking up; we need to go see how much he remembers. If Charlie is calm, we should tell him everything but I leave that up to you. I do not want to force you into anything you are not comfortable with, however I find the truth is a better option than keeping secrets.

Damon and Bella entered Charlie's room to see him sitting up in bed rubbing his head, "Damon do you want to explain to me what the hell happened to me and why you made me drink your blood."

"Let's go downstairs and talk, I think we could all use a strong cup of coffee."

Damon smiled reassuringly to Bella as the three of them walked downstairs together.

"Charlie what do you remember anything about last night?" asked Damon as Bella worked to make the coffee.

Charlie coughed as he rubbed the side of his face, "Some woman with very cold hands came into my room spouting how she was getting her revenge by killing me, the one person Bella cares for…then she stabbed me, or maybe she put her hand inside me. I do not really recall seeing a knife, but I know the pain was real. The next thing I remember is you making me drink your blood from your wrist. Call me crazy but that's it."

Damon nodded and told Charlie the truth.

"That woman was a vampire, Bella referrers to them as Cold-One's due to their skin being ice cold and like marble. They also sparkle in the sun; they are not what I would refer to as a _**real**_ vampire mind you." Damon smirked.

Charlie asked, "How were you able to kill her if she was a Cold... Cold-one?" Charlie stuttered trying to put the pieces together for everything he recalled from last night.

"Well Charlie, I am a vampire, my kind of vampires are more traditional ... like in the movies. I drink blood, but I do not kill when I feed. Our kind has problems with sun, we burn and die, and we do not sparkle in the sun. However, I have a nifty ring that keeps me from burning in the sun. I have some other special gifts, but we will get into that later. Right now, you to know there are other creatures in the world besides vampires. There are werewolves, witches and shape shifters like that Jacob man-child."

Bella aware Damon was going to share the "real world" with her father stood still watching to see how Charlie would react to Damon's statement by holding her breathe.

Charlie believed Damon due to the experience and the pain involved in his attack, "Damon I appreciate you being honest with me, why are you here really? Don't lie to me."

Damon went on to explain how he followed Bella from Chicago, and felt both Charlie's and Bella's anger at being deceived by him. It was when Damon got the part in his story about how Jacob and the pack of wolves ordered Bella to leave Forks that Charlie stood up swearing and threw his coffee mug across the room.

Although Bella had never seen Charlie this angry, she ignored the shattered cup and placed another cup of coffee near Charlie. Bella turned to hug her father. "Dad I am sorry that I kept all of this from you. After Alice explained everything in her letter and I went away to college. I never thought I would have to deal with any of this again. I am so sorry." Bella's sobs made Charlie calm as he wrapped her in his arms.

Once Bella was calm, Charlie asked, "Are you going to be okay with Damon and what he told us?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "Dad I want Damon in my life. I hope that you will accept us. I do not want to keep any secrets between us ever again. If you want me to leave...I will understand. I love you."

While Bella made pancakes, Damon explained _the real world_ to Charlie with Bella adding a few details of her own. It took a few hours but Charlie decided that if Bella was to be with Damon in Mystic Falls, he was going too.

"I need to make a phone call," announced Charlie as he left Damon and Bella alone to clean up the kitchen.

"I think Charlie is going to call Billy, can you tell me what he says?"

Damon whispered the conversation to Bella.

"Billy, it's Charlie, I have something to say to you and your son."

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"Billy last night I almost died... and you have to ask me what's going on. Ask your wolf son, I am sure he can fill you in."

Damon whispered the response "Charlie you don't understand..."

Bella heard Charlie's voice raise as Damon continued to relay the conversation.

"No! You need to listen to me Billy, I have known you most of my life and you kept this from me. Then your wolf son ordered my daughter Bella to leave Forks, ordered Billy. He did this knowing full well that a crazy vampire was after her, basically giving her a death sentence."

"Bella told you about Jacob?"

"Yes dammit! Of course Bella told me about Jacob. From what I understand Jacob and his kind are supposed protect human life, not offer human sacrifices."

"It's not her place to talk about Jake and the pack."

"Well the way I see it Billy, I'm done with you and Jacob. I will not have _**anyone**_ making decisions for me or my daughter."

"Charlie you need to be careful, Bella's involved with vampire. Vampires ...Charlie you could die."

"Dammit Billy did you not hear me, I almost died last night and if it wasn't for one _those_ vampires I would be dead right now and you would be blaming Bella. Bella has done nothing. Nothing Billy! Keep away from me and Bella, if Jacob shows up on my doorstep I will shoot him."

"You don't mean that Charlie."

"I most certainly do! I will always choose my daughter Billy. Do not come here or call me ever again."

Bella's tears were falling as Damon finished relaying the conversation to her. Damon pulled Bella in close to wrap his arms around her offering whatever comfort he could knowing this whole situation was messed up.

"Please don't cry, your father is doing what he thinks is right. You want the right to choose, don't take that away from him," whispered Damon.

Charlie stood in the doorway, "Bells, I just spoke with Billy. I am done with him. I am going to head to the station and give my notice. If you two can hang out for a few days, I would appreciate it. I have a few things to take care of before I leave Forks.

"What do you mean by that Dad?" asked Bella unsure of what he meant to do.

"Just what I said, I'm done with Billy and this situation. I want to be with my daughter and you too Damon. That is if you'll have me." Charlie hesitated a moment before Bella pulled him into a hug, not letting go of Damon.

Damon felt he really had a family for the first time in a long time. The bitterness he felt towards his brother for making him turn into a vampire was gone. Damon knew he was a vampire for a reason and that reason was to save Charlie for his _mia Bella_.

Charlie gave his notice at the station and decided to put his house up for sale. Damon helped Bella and Charlie sort through items in the house they wanted to take with them.

"I need to call my brother and let him know I will be coming home with some guests," announced Damon as he left Bella to pack another box.

 **Mystic Falls**

"Stefan do you have any idea where Damon is?" asked Elena Gilbert as they entered the Salvatore boarding house after their date.

"No, actually he's been gone for a while. I expected him to pout and be gone a few days, but he's been gone for almost a month," answered Stefan.

"Do you think he will get into trouble?"

"I cannot say based on his previous habits…I would have expected Damon to return home with a room filled with women."

"You mean he would be using women as blood bags."

"Elena, you really don't know my brother. You have no idea what he has been through with Katherine. Katherine used us both, sometimes against each other, but you have to understand Damon really loved her."

"That does not excuse him. He was horrible for abusing Caroline Forbes and what about what he did to Vicki Donovan, and who knows how many others," claimed Elena as she tried to make sure Stefan remained mad at his brother.

Stefan knew he could not explain everything to Elena and sighed, "Give him time. I am sure once he works out his feelings he won't be that bad." Stefan knew his words sounded hollow but wanted Elena to accept his brother. If they were going to work as a couple, Elena needed to get along with Damon.

Just then Stefan's phone rang.

"Hey little bro," said Damon sounding very cheerful.

"Damon, where are you? What have you been doing all this time?" asked Stefan curious to hear his brother sound to happy.

"Here, there, everywhere. I am calling to tell you I am coming home with a few guests. Do have an extra guest room ready for when we arrive, will you. Make it the one at the end of the hall far away from my room?"

Stefan was concerned, Damon sounded happy, too happy. "Who are you bringing home with you? You know we cannot just anyone live here Damon. Elena is here and her safety is too important."

"Steffie, Steffie, don't you worry about my guests, they will not be in the way, and they will not harm your precious little Elena."

"How can you know that?" Stefan snapped.

"Because little bro, _mia Bella_ and her father Charlie Swan are humans," replied Damon wanting to add but not for long, however kept that to himself.

"Damon you cannot kidnap humans whenever you want."

"Stefan" Damon replied seriously, "for you information _mia Bella_ is my mate and Charlie is her father. They are coming to Mystic Falls of their own free will. Moreover, you had better be welcoming to my guests. I will not have you or any of your Scooby-gang messing with them. This is my life!"

Stefan was torn between being happy for his brother coming home with his mate and being worried that these two new people would endanger Elena's life replied, "I'll make sure their rooms are ready. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it turns out Charlie is long time friends with Liz Forbes. He is or was the Police chief in Forks. They go way back. And…Charlie knows all about me. I saved his life."

"Great Damon that's just wonderful more humans that knows about us. What else could go wrong?"

"Stefan, you need to trust me. Just hold your opinions until you meet them. It's all I ask. If the living situation bothers you, I'm sure _mia Bella_ and I can find us someplace new to live, so we don't inconvenience your and _Elena._ "

"When you say us, do you mean you are included in the us?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Yes, of course I am included in the us. Do you honestly think I am going to let my human mate out of my site?"

"I just had to ask. Do you want me to say something to Liz before you arrive? And when do you arrive by the way?"

"Charlie's packing up his house here in Forks at the moment, and then I think _mia Bella_ would like to go back to Chicago and get some her stuff there. Did I tell you she is college professor? Smart and beautiful I won the lottery with her. After that, we should be free to come home. Oh, and do not say anything to Liz just yet. I think Charlie wants to call her first. I think I made a love connection with those two."

"Damon don't take this the wrong way but, but you sound happy."

"Little Bro, I can honestly say I am happy for the first time in my life. I need to go help _mia Bella_ move some boxes. See you in about a week, maybe longer."

"Be safe Damon."

Stefan turned around to see Elena staring at him.

"I take it that was Damon and he's bringing some guests with him. Can we trust him?" asked Elena furious that Damon was making decisions without Stefan's input.

"Yes, that was Damon and yes we can trust him. Please try to be nice when he comes home especially to our guests."

"Who are these people and why does he want them here of all places, with everything going on right now?"

Stefan unsure of how to explain everything replied, "For me Elena please have an open mind. They are not coming here to hurt you. One of our guests is an old friend of Liz Forbes', a police chief or ex-police chief. We will find out more when they arrive." Stefan was unsure if he had explained it correctly, as he was unsure of the details himself.

"So there human? Do they know about vampires? And what do they know about me?" Elena started to rant and Stefan did not like what he saw.

"Let me take you home. We can discuss this later. Fighting over this is not going to help us."

Stefan took Elena home and decided to clean out a few guest rooms. Damon texted a few requests for Charlie's room. He had to wonder how long Damon would last with this girl's father sleeping down the hall. Stefan' smiled, Damon may just behave himself.

Miracles happened everyday


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

Please note: I am not following the books or TV show. I am taking liberties with characters and timelines.

By the way, I thought I would share, if you have season one of vampire diaries there is an audio book on the last DVD in special features.

* * *

 **Forks**

 **New Life New Home**

Charlie's decision to move was a surprise to everyone in Forks. Not only was Charlie leaving his 25 plus year career as a police offer in Forks, he was leaving his home to find happiness with his daughter in another state across the country.

Sue Clearwater had not taken the news very well and tried to blame Bella for the sudden change. Charlie upset with Sue and her attacks on Bella set her straight with what had happened to him and how Billy, Jacob and Sam Uley had treated Bella. Sue reluctantly agreed it was probably for the best that Charlie leave Washington State and wished Charlie well in his new life.

This was not only a new life Charlie, but Bella and Damon also. They began to work their way towards becoming a family with _no more secrets_. Bella and Damon felt free for the first time in their lives. They shared everything with each other and Charlie. The good, bad and the ugly, some of which made them all cry at some point.

Charlie's education into the "real world" gave him an understanding of the consequences and agreed to keep the "real world" secrets with the understanding Bella and Damon would always tell him the truth not matter what.

There was something greater growing between father and daughter. Bella and Charlie grew closer with a greater understanding of each other more now especially when it came to Renee and Bella's childhood. Charlie opened up sharing what he wanted from life, no hesitation, no fears and stating his expectations from Damon and Bella until they were married. Damon and Bella agreed to Charlie's demand and assured him nothing would happen until they were married.

Damon began to process his relationship with his brother as he watched his _mia Bella_ and her father forgive their past mistakes and grow closer. Damon saw the similarities with his relationship with Stefan. Bella had hid a lot of her life from Charlie, only because she was afraid to hurt her father. Damon had wanted to protect his younger brother and had failed. Keeping his distance was a way for Damon to cope with his failures disappointments.

Charlie watched as his daughter fell head over heels in love with Damon, the vampire. As Bella share her love, her dreams, her expectations with Damon Charlie realized at some point Bella would want to become like Damon and asked lots of questions about his way of life.

Moving Charlie was not all that difficult. Most of his prize possessions could fit in several boxes that would be shipped to Damon's home until Charlie found a new place to live. Bella and Damon talked Charlie into purchasing new furniture and other house hold items so they did not have to move his entire house.

Charlie had asked Damon to pack his clothes while he was arranging for the realtor to sell his house. Damon completed his task much faster having vampire speed wanting to be near his _mia Bella_. Damon watched as Bella emptied her closet placing most of the items in the donation box.

When Bella noticed him watching her she said, "I outgrew most of this after high school, I just never took the time to clean out my closet."

"It appears that most of those items are not what I would call _my Bella_ style of clothing, much too stuffy for someone like you," said Damon with a smirk.

"Alice," was all Bella had to say.

Damon understood what Bella meant by _Alice_ nodding showing his understanding. "I can't wait to meet this Alice."

Bella replied, "I don't know if I will ever see Alice again, so you wish may not be granted."

"Charlie will need to rethink his flannel obsession once we get to Mystic Falls. The weather in Mystic Falls is so different and I'm not sure Liz is a flannel kind of gal." Damon wagged his eyebrows.

Bella laughed, "Damon I've tried many times to get him out of those flannels shirts, maybe you will have more luck."

"OH... I may have arranged for most of them... _not..._ make it in the box. He will not have a choice." Damon laughed along with Bella.

With the Swan house finally empty having not taken much to convince Charlie to donate much of what was inside the house. The few boxes were shipped and the trio flew to Chicago to begin the process of Bella moving to Mystic Falls.

It was during this time Damon officially asked Charlie to marry Bella. Damon would wait until they arrived in Mystic Falls as he wanted to present _mia Bella_ with his mother's ring.

 **Chicago**

When they arrived at Bella's apartment Damon did not enter following Charlie and Bella, " _mia Bella_ you need to invite me inside or I'm stuck here in the hall."

Charlie laughed when Bella hesitated to ask him inside. Damon face showed signs of anxiety at the possibility of Bella changing her mind.

"Don't worry son, Bells would not be able to live without you, now that she has found her perfect man." Charlie chuckled as Bella turned bright red and quickly invited him inside.

"It's not that I did not want you to come in Damon, its…it's rather I never had man in here before, other than Ch... my Dad and he does not really count." Bella tried to cover calling her dad Charlie in front of him. It was becoming easier to call Charlie dad than it had in the past.

"Bells, I am going to go out and get us some of that delicious pizza around the corner, you two behave while I am gone," announced Charlie as he watched Bella begin her packing.

Damon watched from the couch as his _mia Bella_ organized her life so they could be in Mystic Falls by the end of the week. Bella was able to organize the important stuff to take with her within a few hours as the two men watched television. The cub's game was on and Damon found it fascinating how Charlie seemed to get into the baseball game.

Bella became nervous as she picked up the phone to call the building manager. Damon asked if he could go with Bella, "I can be _helpful_ when it comes to the building manager," said Damon as he opened his eyes wider indicating he would use his compulsion.

"That I will take you up on, I do not relish the thought of paying for the remainder of my lease. It seems like such a waste of money, when I know they will find another renter quickly," replied Bella. Damon nodded in agreement and kissed her.

The head of the English department was disappointed when Bella turned in her resignation at Northwestern; however Bella was given a wonderful letter of recommendation. Bella was given a letter of introduction to continue her work on her doctorate at either Duke University or Whitmore College as both were close to Mystic Falls.

While Bella was at the university, Damon went to the bar he often frequented while passing through Chicago. Damon had known a few friendly witches who he had done a few favors over the years and promised him the same in return. Damon wanted one of his witchy friends to spell a few pieces of jewelry he planned to give Bella and Charlie.

Damon had a Lapis Lazuli ring with matching necklace he wanted spelled for Bella knowing she would need it once she made the conversion from human to vampire.

Damon also had two rings spelled for Charlie; one ring would protect him from burning in the sun protection should Charlie chose to become a vampire, the other ring would help if Charlie died from supernatural causes if he remained human. With this spelled ring Charlie would return from the dead and remain human.

These rings would allow Bella to have some comfort if Charlie chose to continue working as a police officer in Mystic Falls. Eventually Charlie would run across a vampire while on the job, it was better to be safe than sorry. The witches were happy to learn that Damon had finally found his mate; they gave him a few extra pieces of jewelry that they spelled as a wedding gift.

 **Mystic Falls**

Alaric Saltzman, the newly hired history teacher at Mystic Falls High School arrived to teach summer school classes, he captured the attention of class when he walked in and proceeded to write his name on the board.

Turning toward the class gave the history of his name, "Alaric, being a great grandfather I never had the pleasure of meeting sadly, but thanks to him you can call me Ric, not Alaric, or Mr. Saltzman, just Ric. I recently left Duke University where I taught History, so this is not unfamiliar territory for me."

Jeremy Gilbert stayed after class, Ric asked him about his grades and the two discussed how he failed history and landed in summer school. Ric liked Jeremy and suggested writing a paper on a Mystic Falls event in history to cover the requirement to pass the class.

At the same time, his aunt Jenna Sommers was in a meeting with the assistant principal about Jeremy's grades and his apparent drug habit. Jenna was incensed at being called a horrible excuse for a guardian. Just as Jenna was exiting the building, she ran into Jeremy and Ric, talking about a variety of topics for Jeremy's paper.

"Aunt Jenna, I would like you to meet my history teacher, Ric. Ric this is my Aunt Jenna…she is my guardian since…well since…anyway. Ric has agreed to help me with my homework this summer," Jeremy proudly announced with a smile.

Seeing the smile on Jeremy's face for the first time in months, Jenna said, "thank you Mr. Ric..." Jenna hesitated.

Ric said, "Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman actually but I would prefer to be called Ric."

Jenna smiled and repeated, "Ric."

Jeremy noticed the connection between Jenna and Ric and left waiving, "See you at home Aunt Jenna."

Ric smiled and said, "Jeremy seems like a nice kid, I understand your family has had some losses this past year which is why he failed history and needs to be in summer school. Try not to worry Jeremy will be fine given some time. I remember what I was like at his age."

Jenna's mouth turned into a frown, "I wish all of Jeremy's teachers were like you. I just got called out for being a terrible guardian by the assistant principal."

"Sorry, I think some of the staff here is jaded and forget what it's like to be a teenager."

Jenna laughed at Ric's comment, "Well I appreciate you helping Jeremy. Maybe I'll see you around."

Ric smiled and replied, "I'm sure we will."

"Great," Jenna blushed with embarrassment.

Ric smiled and nodded. "See you later."

Later that night Stefan gave Elena a bracelet with vervain inside to prevent a vampire using compulsion on Elena. Stefan also gave Elena other items to pass out to her family; Aunt Jenna would receive a necklace and Jeremy a bracelet.

"The vervain will prevent a vampire from using compulsion on you," Stefan told Elena as he placed the necklace around her wrist.

After making sure Elena was at home, Stefan spent the night trying to locate the rogue vampire in town who had killed a few people without any luck. _I need Damon back to help me,_ thought Stefan as he returned home to try to sleep.

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

Damon drove into Mystic Falls giving Bella and Charlie a history lesson about the town and their founding families pointing out the historical landmarks.

Noticing the crowds gathered in what appeared to be the town square Bella asked, "Is there some celebration or event going on?"

"Ah, that would be our founder's day celebration. There will be a parade, concert and a speech by our mayor. That would be Richard Lockwood. He takes his job very seriously, as does his wife, Carol Lockwood. Be careful or you could find yourself involved with planning some event or other," replied Damon.

Damon drove towards the town hall building noticing the sheriff's car parked there.

"Why don't we go introduce you to some of our local police, you can pick up an application. I have a feeling Sheriff Forbes in her office today," announced Damon happily giving a knowing smile to Bella who nodded slightly in agreement with Damon's plan to reconnect Charlie to Liz.

"Why are all these people staring at us," asked Bella exited the car turning to see most of the group of volunteers in the park across the street stop whatever they were working on stare at them.

"You're new in town, strangers actually. We don't get a lot of strangers in town with all our "real world" issues," replied Damon. "Don't worry once they realize I'm taking into see the sheriff they will calm down a bit and hopefully stop staring until they get to know you.

As Damon closed the door of the car he said, "I'm currently on the town council and they don't know I'm a vampire and I would appreciate it if we could keep it that way. Their main concern is keeping the town safe from vampires, and I want to make sure it stays that way."

Charlie walked up to stand next to Damon and Bella nodding "I trust you Damon or I would not be here with you and my daughter. I know that you will do whatever it takes to keep us safe. Your secret is safe with me, besides if things keep going, one day Bells might be just like you and I will do whatever it takes to keep her from harm."

Damon took Bella's hand and they walked up the stairs, "We should stop and see of the Mayor's in his office. The sheriff's office is just down the hall, oh look there is our Mayor and his wife."

"Greetings Mayor and Mrs. Mayor," Damon smiled as he, Bella and Charlie were soon standing in front of the couple. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Charlie Swan and my fiancée Miss Isabella Swan, formally from Washington State."

Damon paused a moment while Lockwood's gave way to their shock of Damon of having a fiancé, "Bella, Charlie this is our Mayor and his lovely wife Richard and Carol Lockwood."

Charlie reached for Richard Lockwood's hand and said, "Good to meet you Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood. Damon has been telling my daughter and me all about his home town and by the looks of things he was not exaggerating. Mystic Falls looks like a wonderful place to live."

Bella smiled up at Damon adding, "We are looking forward to living here,"

Mrs. Lockwood smiled tightly, "And when do you plan on moving in and where will you be staying. I have a listing of some wonderful homes that are available."

The mayor smiled adding quickly, "My lovely wife is also a realtor, she knows more about the town and the homes here than most of the residents."

Damon chuckled, "Thanks for the offer Mrs. Lockwood."

"Carol," Mrs. Lockwood quickly reminded Damon. "I told you before; I am Carol to my friends. Mrs. Lockwood reminds of my mother-in-law."

"Carol, sorry for lapse, Charlie and mia Bella will be staying with me until they settle and get better feel for the town. Charlie here was the police chief back in Forks and is currently looking for employment. I thought to bring him into see our wonderful Chief and see if we could hook him with a job."

"Police chief huh? Why did you leave your last job?" ask Richard Lockwood wondering why a man with a position such as his would leave his job and move across the country.

Charlie replied, "Bells here wanted to move across the country to be with Damon and after living in the rain most of my life I thought I could use a change and some sunshine."

"Rain?" asked Carol Lockwood in confusion.

"Oh, yeah Forks Washington is the rainiest place in the country and don't get me started on the ice storms. It was so bad we had to have chains on our tires, right dad?" announced Bella

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls, we can't promise there will be no rain or ice but we do have sunshine and wonderful springs and summers. The flower gardens are some of the best in the country." Carol Lockwood stated proudly as began telling them of her own gardens and the garden parties they should expect to attend.

Just then Elizabeth Forbes exited her office having a heated discussion with another man unknown to Damon.

"Oh there is our chief of police now," call Richard Lockwood loud enough o catch the attention of the two to stop their heated debate.

Bella saw Charlie smile brightly as he called out "well if it isn't Elizabeth Forbes, it's been a long time."

Damon noticed Liz's face flush as she stopped to stand near Charlie.

"Charlie Swan, what brings you to Mystic Falls? This is a long way from Washington State."

"It sure is, but my daughter Bella decided to relocate to be with Damon and I wanted to be closer to her…so I included myself."

Liz and Charlie continued to talk as the others watched in amazement. The Lockwood's and the unknown man stared in surprised to see the normally staid Chief Forbes so animated.

Bella noticed the unknown man's anger and clenched fists and whispered into Damon's ear, "I don't think that man likes us very much."

Damon replied, "Nope, don't worry whatever his problem is with the mayor and Liz on our side we will be alright."

Richard Lockwood apparently seeing the hostility coming from the other man started, "John Gilbert let me introduce you to Damon Salvatore and his fiancée Isabella Swan and her father Charlie Swan."

"Bella" Bella quickly replied holding out her hand to the man she now knew to be John Gilbert.

"Are you related to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert by any chance?" inquired Damon as he watched John's face turn red with fury.

"Why does it matter to you who I am related to or not, it's none of your business actually," John replied tersely.

"John, don't" Richard Lockwood warned.

"It's ok Mayor, _mia Bella_ is aware of our town's problem," Damon reassured the Mayor as he pulled Bella in closer to his side.

" _Mia Bella_ , I forgot you were from Italian decent. Italian is a lovely language do you speak it Bella," inquired Carol Lockwood hoping to ease the tension within the small group.

"I don't actually, but Damon has been teaching a few words here and there. I'm not sure I will be able to converse in Italian anytime soon although I do agree Italian sounds lovely," replied Bella smiling happily at the group turning toward her father to see her father smiling brightly at Elizabeth Forbes.

Damon interrupted the conversation between Liz and Charlie, "Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion, but we are actually here for a reason. Charlie is looking for a job and since he has experience…I thought Mystic Falls could use another officer, plus he is in the know." Damon wagged his eyebrows as he made a V with his fingers.

Liz clearly shocked at Damon's revelation questioned, "How is that possible?"

Charlie wanted to reassure Liz and his prospective boss spoke before Damon could answer, "Damon saved me from a vampire. If he had not been there I would have died and so would my daughter."

"Oh, Charlie I am so sorry. I thought you would be safe in Washington. I assumed that kind of problem was something we only dealt with here in Mystic Falls."

Richard Lockwood turned towards Liz and said, "If you vouch for Mr. Swan I'm sure our town could use someone with his experience."

"Where are you staying?" asked Liz.

Charlie turned towards Damon and Bella, who were holding hands and replied, "Damon's house until I can find something on my own."

Damon then added, "Why don't you and your daughter come for dinner tonight, this way you two can catch up. I'm sure I can whip up something, say around 6:30."

"Great I can bring by the paperwork you need to fill out with me," replied Liz.

With Liz's agreement, the trio left and headed towards the Salvatore boarding house.

 **Salvatore Boarding house**

The car turned down a long driveway giving the passengers full view of the mansion. Damon smiled when he saw the looks of astonishment upon Bella and Charlie's faces.

Bella stunned at the massive home whispered, "this is your house?"

Damon smiled at the look of awe on Bella's face and replied, "Please remember I share it with my younger brother Stefan and it has been in our family for years."

Charlie was hesitant at first when he agreed to leave Forks to live with Bella and Damon at his home thinking it might be a tight fit, looked at the size of this mansion said, "Damon if this is what you call a house, I'm captain Blackbeard. You could fit three of my houses inside this monstrosity. I think you need to use better adjectives son."

Just then, the front door opened and Stefan walked out greeting his brother and guests. "It's good to have you home brother."

"It's good to be home, little bro. This is _my mia Bella_ and her father Mr. Charlie Swan."

Stefan shook Charlie's hand and said, "nice to meet you, I hope you will enjoy living here, I'm sure it's a change from Forks."

Bella unsure of Stefan's acceptance due to the stories Damon had told her waited and shyly smiled as Stefan turned in her direction.

When Stefan smiled, Bella said, "thank you for opening your home to my father and me. I'm sure it was a shock to have Damon spring us on you."

"Shock no, surprise yes, but that does not mean you are not welcome. I want my brother to be happy and _apparently_ you make him happy."

Damon interrupted, "let's get you two inside and show you to your rooms. I am sure you could use some time to yourself to be settled. Stefan, Liz Forbes and her daughter Caroline are coming over tonight for dinner. If you want to invite your girlfriend, it's fine with me. I think the sooner _my mia Bella_ meets Elena the better it will be for all of us."

Stefan confused asked, "what does not mean?"

Bella wanting to smooth things over said, "What I think Damon is trying to say...is that I should meet Elena so we _all_ can all learn to get along. Isn't that right Damon?"

"You are correct, _my mia Bella_. And just so you know Stefan I have told _my Bella_ everything, no secrets, she has my blood her in and will continue until it's time."

After Victoria's attack on Charlie, Bella had agreed to having Damon's blood in her system at all times, Damon gave Bella a few drops of his blood in her morning coffee. Damon felt Charlie's decision would come after he reconnected with Liz although there was little complication with that plan. Liz did not know Damon and Stefan were vampires and they could not predict how Liz would react.

 **Damon and Bella's Room**

Bella wandered around their bedroom looking at the furniture and artwork on the walls. Somehow, she knew the room fit Damon's personality perfectly. There was a large bed with a dark navy bedspread with lots of pillows. The built in bookshelves were filled with first and second edition editions, of all her favorite authors they were both so similar.

Bella unpacked her bag, placing the small collection of clothes in the bureau and walked into the attached bathroom and squeaked like a little girl. "Oh my gosh this is so beautiful I cannot wait to take a bath in that tub. It's huge," said Bella aloud. Once Bella felt she had unpacked sufficiently, she decided to go downstairs and look for Damon.

Bella walked the hall towards the stairs and looked at the portraits hanging on the walls. There was one of Damon in his confederate soldiers' uniform. Damon appeared to be about the same age, maybe a year or two younger. Damon's bright blue eyes in the painting mesmerized her. Next to Damon's portrait, was a portrait of Stefan, he was wearing what Bella assumed was appropriate clothing for that era. Bella sighed thinking of all the years that had passed since both portraits were painted.

Bella tried to keep her insecurities from running wild; she knew if she did not, she would turn into someone she _definitely_ did not want to be. Bella loved Damon and for the first time in her life, she felt complete.

The smell of tomatoe and garlic brought Bella back to the present and she followed the smell down the stairs. When she reached the bottom step, Damon was there smiling up at her, "I thought you might have gotten lost for a minute _La Mia Cara_ (my darling)." Damon wrapped his arms around Bella's waist pulling her towards him and kissed her until he felt her heart rate go up.

"Come, you can help me, I'm almost done with my sauce, you can taste it and tell me what you think."

"A man that can cook, be still my heart," Bella said as she placed her hand over her heart dramatically.

"And here I thought you were attracted to my good looks."

"Well…there is that too, just don't let go to your head."

"Now why would I do that _my mia Bella,_ I have you to tell me every day how much you love only me."

Damon and Bella turned at the sound of Stefan clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest, I thought you might like to know Elena invited Bonnie to join us for dinner."

"Why did Elena go and do that, she does realize this is not her house even with the amount of time she spends here, she still is only a guest. You really need to have a talk with her Stefan. Be a man and stand up to your little girlfriend."

"Damon…please calm down, if Bonnie comes tonight that just makes it easier for us all. I am sure that given what has happened the last time she saw you Bonnie will just as unhappy at coming here tonight. Let's try to get along, maybe this is a good thing," stated Bella.

"I'm sorry if I implied otherwise. Once you meet little miss sunshine, you will see for yourself why I don't like her all that much. She is no Sheila or even Emily. Then there is her constant loyalty to Elena. It's really annoying actually."

Stefan interrupted Damon's rant, "Damon Elena thought since Caroline was invited, Bonnie might like to come, I don't think she meant any harm."

The group gathered to discuss how to deal with the "real world" issues without Liz suspecting something was going on. It was decided that Charlie would keep Liz busy with catching up while they would try to make friends with the girls. Damon surprised the group by suggesting that Bonnie would only feel better if Bella allowed Bonnie to get a read from her.

"Bonnie can be convinced that you don't mean any harm if you allow her to get a reading by holding your hands," stated Damon as he watch for Stefan's reaction.

Bella asked, "why do you sound so sure that this will work?"

Damon smirked, "Bonnie hates me, has from beginning. She suspects anyone who has anything to do with me is evil. I think Elena wants to discredit you and she Bonnie to agree that your just as evil as me."

Damon made a face as Stefan answered, "I suspect that was her intention."

Bella asked more questions and found out Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were all about seventeen years old and were to be seniors in high school this coming fall.

"Sounds familiar," commented Bella but did not elaborate leaving Stefan to wonder what Bella had meant by her comment.

Charlie walked around the kitchen "Boys, you have a mighty fine home here. Bells I'm sure you're happy not to have to share a bathroom with your old man."

Bella's face lit up, "um no, and I have the biggest tub I've ever seen. I'm looking forward to using it as soon as possible." Bella failed to notice all three men blush at her words.

Bella instinctively moved to the stove, picking up a spoon she tried Damon's sauce, and hummed in enjoyment. "That's really good!"

"I'm glad you like," replied Damon as he moved to work on the salad.

Stefan left the room just seconds before the doorbell rang. Bella was confused at first, and realizing what was happening and said, "Vampire hearing, I forgot about that."

Charlie grunted and mumbled, "Good thing I can't hear you and Damon."

Voices trailed inside as Damon said, "We are all set, I just need to set the dining room table, help me?"

Bella replied, "I'm happy to help, lead the way. I don't want to get lost in this big house of yours." Bella giggled as Damon handed her the plates and grabbed the silverware and napkins.

"It will just take a minute Charlie, go greet Liz and Caroline," Damon said as he and Bella walked out of the kitchen with their hands full.

"Right," Charlie said and continued towards the sound of voices. _Drawing room, that is going to take time to get used to_ , thought Charlie.

 **Earlier that day at the Forbes house**

Elizabeth or "Liz" Forbes arrived home happy to see her daughter was still home as she had promised she would on their earlier phone call.

" _Caroline, we have been invited to dinner tonight. I need to make you're your ready when I get home."_

" _Where are we going Mom, please tell me it's not the Lockwood's, I really don't think I could take another evening of Mrs. Lockwood going on and on about her reign as Miss Mystic Falls."_

" _Don't worry Caroline, were going to the Salvatore's."_

" _Why and are you serious?"_

" _Yes Caroline we are going there for dinner. They have guests and I would really appreciate it if you could be on your best behavior."_

" _I don't want to go, you can go without me."_

" _Caroline, Charlie Swan and his daughter are here from Forks, Washington and I would really appreciate it if you could be on your best behavior."_

" _Who's this Charlie person and how do you know him?"_

" _We have met at several conferences and training programs over the years. I like him Caroline. I mean I really like him."_

" _Okay mom, I'll go but if Damon acts up all bets are off."_

" _Thank you, I'll be home in about an hour that should give you enough time to get ready."_

Liz exited her room moving her hands down the sides of her dress to see Caroline smiling at her.

"You look nice mom, you must really like this Charlie Swan," stated Caroline as she picked up her purse and the keys to the car, "are you driving or am I?"

Liz smiled at her daughter thinking of how grown up and beautiful her little had become, "thank you and I hope you like Charlie and his daughter. Charlie used to tell me stories of her growing up. Bella didn't always live with him. I remember him telling how happy he was the summer Bella decided to come live with him."

"Right so now I have to live up to the perfect daughter."

"No Caroline, all I am trying to say is you might have a lot on common with Bella although she's a bit older than you. Come to think of I think she's a college professor, teaching English or something to with that."

"Great so she smart and what am I?" replied Caroline as entered the car handing the keys to her mother to drive.

"Caroline why is that you take everything I say at some sort of criticism? I am just trying to tell you more about Charlie and his daughter. By the way, Bella is engaged to Damon so you need to behave. I know you had some sort of crush on him."

"I did not think Damon did relationships," muttered Caroline.

"I told you he was too old for you Caroline Bella is of a more appropriate age for Damon, so behave yourself."

"Ugh, mom I don't think of him that way anymore, he turned out to be a jerk. Are you sure that you want me to make friends with Damon's fiancée I could tell her things she might not like."

"Please Caroline just be nice. I finally have a chance with a man I respect and enjoy being around. I never thought we would have a chance with him living across the country, but with him here now. I want to explore this opportunity."

"Mom! You really like this man! Oh my gosh! I never thought I would see the day you were interested in a guy. I promise to behave and make nice with his daughter," said a very excited Caroline.

 **The Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan open the door just as the doorbell rang, "Hello and welcome."

Caroline tilted her head and smiled at Stefan, "Couldn't keep us away."

Stefan watched as Caroline's excitement made her mother blush.

"Thank you Stefan, Caroline and I were very happy to receive the invitation."

Charlie entered and said, "Hello everyone, I'm glad you could make it."

Stefan heard the door open and said, "I'll be right back, I think Elena has arrived.

Damon and Bella entered the room holding hands when Liz began to introduce Caroline to everyone. Bella was happy to see Caroline's reaction to the buddy romance between Charlie and Liz.

Bella hugged Caroline in welcome and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you are happy for them. I was worried that you would not want your mom to spend time with my dad. And don't worry my dad is a really great guy."

Caroline was shocked at first but as they got to know each other better, she felt that Bella and Charlie would become very important people in her and her mother's lives.

Bella was asking Caroline questions about what she did for fun, when Stefan led Elena and Bonnie into the room.

Damon was handing a drink to Liz and Charlie when he said, "Nice of you to join us Elena and Bonnie."

"Damon," warned Stefan in a tone of voice that pleaded with his older brother to behave.

"Elena, Bonnie this Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan, originally from Forks, Washington. Charlie and Bella this is Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. And you all know Liz and Caroline Forbes," finished Stefan as he pulled Elena towards him.

Bella greeted Bonnie warmly and shook her hand, knowing Bonnie would get a reading from her, as Damon warned her previously. "It's nice to meet you Bonnie, call me Bella."

Stefan, Damon and Elena watched Bonnie, after releasing Bella's hand, Bonnie smiled, "It is really nice to meet you too Bella. I hope that once we get to know each other better, we can be friends."

Damon smiled, and pulled Bella closer to kiss the side of her temple. Elena's reaction to Damon kissing Bella did not go unnoticed by Damon, Stefan or Caroline.

Charlie took note of Liz's eyes roaming the room, "It's something huh? I still don't believe I will ever get used to this house." Liz just nodded.

Damon then announced, "I think dinner is ready, Stefan show our guests to the dining room, I'll bring in dinner with _mia Bella's_ help."

Dinner that night was a pleasant affair, as much as could be expected by all gathered there when including a rather put out Elena. Charlie and Liz shared stories from their training, making the group break out in laughter.

Bella's natural openness allowed Caroline and Bonnie to like Bella immediately, while also making Elena less than happy.

Stefan tried to ease the tension by taking Elena away from the group and occupying her with his worries about the tomb vampires on the loose by showing her how the Gilbert watch would allow her to know where a vampire was and how to avoid an attack.

The group moved to the sitting room after dinner.

Liz asked, "Charlie do you think you could do me a huge favor?"

Charlie pleased to help Liz replied, "Sure, what's the favor?"

Carol Lockwood, you know the Mayor's wife has been on me to get…to get a volunteer for a fundraiser tomorrow night. I was going to ask Damon, but since you are here…I thought you might like to help me out."

"What would I need to do to volunteer?" asked Charlie hesitantly.

Liz blushed and said, "I need you to volunteer to be auctioned off for a date." Liz closed her eyes when she finished.

Charlie looked stunned and did not answer.

"Well, I will volunteer Damon, so you can stand alongside him Dad," announced Bella proudly at making both men blush.

"Don't worry Damon, I'll bid on you, so you won't have to go on a date with anyone else but me, It will be fun," laughed Bella.

Charlie reluctantly replied, "I will do this but only because you asked me Liz. Hopefully this won't be an annual event."

Damon added, "Well since this year I am still considered a single man, I'll happily volunteer only if Bella promises to win me. Next year I plan to be off the market."

Charlie walked Liz and Caroline to their car making promises to see them soon. Stefan made sure Elena and Bonnie were safely in their car. Stefan was glad to have Charlie next to him as they waived to the cars as they left the driveway.

"Elena and Bonnie seem to be good friends with Caroline. I'm glad they have each other. Bells had a few good girlfriends when she was their age. It makes things easier I think."

Stefan was confused when Charlie added, "That age is rough on girls, they tend to be unsure of themselves, it can lead to making bad choices. Give Elena some time, she'll be just fine. My Bells went through a rough patch and came out alright."

"Thanks Mr. Swan," replied Stefan.

Charlie patted his shoulder, "Call me Charlie son, we are family now."

Stefan nodded, "Charlie it is."

"Damon told me a little about your family and your history. Don't worry I won't be telling anyone. I just want you to know that if you need to talk, I'm here. I know I'm not your father nor would I ever want to be I just know sometimes you to trust someone with some of your worries. It helps to work things out a bit. Damon wants you to be closer than you have been lately. Give him some time. I think he'll be the brother you need from now on."

Stefan was surprised, confused and relived to have someone to talk to who might just understand he needed support. Especially with all that was going on in his life right now. The stress of having to deal with everything by himself was wearing him down.

"Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate it."

"No worries son, anytime. I am heading up to my room now. Knock if you need me. And just so you know I do sleep with my gun on my nightstand so no surprise visits." Charlie laughed, "Damon gave me wooden bullets."

"Good to know Charlie, no surprise visits. Knock first," replied Stefan as he followed Charlie up the stairs to his room unsure if Charlie was for real or pulling his leg.

 **Damon and Bella's room**

Bella snuggled in Damon's arms, "do you think it went well with Liz and Charlie?"

"How could it not, Charlie has that awesome porn-stash" Damon wagged his eyebrows.

"Be serious Damon, Charlie has been alone for so long. I want him to be happy."

"You worry too much, he's a grown man. You saw how Charlie and Liz lit up when they were together. It's just a matter of timing."

"What was with Elena all night? She didn't seem happy to be included in our dinner party?" asked Bella hoping to get more insight into the teenager with an attitude.

"Well I think she's unhappy with my attention towards you _mia Bella_ , previously and I do mean previously, I was attracted to her because she looked so much like Katherine Pierce. You know the one I told you about."

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning Katherine. Elena is pretty and I could see how you could be attracted to her, but I don't like her personality. She comes across very spoilt and selfish. I not trying to sound mean, I just don't see you and her or rather Katherine together."

"Now that I have you _mia Bella_ , I don't see the attraction either. It might have been out of habit. I don't know anymore. Just know that I love you with all my heart and I only want you. No other."

"I know Damon you don't need to tell me. I trust you and I love you with all my heart."

"Good night sweetheart. I really need to behave until we are married. I promised your father no funny business."

"I know Damon we had the talk. Funny the topics of conversation my dad is willing to talk to you about isn't it?"

"Don't remind me, I was threatened with his gun. It will hurt and I do bleed so please let us go to sleep."

Bella held up her hand in the dark like she could see the ring on her left hand. "I love my ring Damon and I am so glad we are getting married. I hope we can pick a date soon."

"Soon my darling, soon."

 **Stefan's room next door**

Stefan was listening to his brother's conversation and could not believe that Damon had not slept with Bella yet and that he promised Charlie not to until they were married. All of his recent memories of his brother were of him being a selfish jerk and not caring for anyone but himself. Maybe Bella is good for him. Maybe Bell is good for us all, thought Stefan as he closed his eyes thinking of his time with Elena and her arguments to have Bella removed from his home. Elena was becoming irrational. Maybe Bella would be able to help him with Elena. It was a good thought smiled Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Salvatore boarding house**

Bella woke up the next morning alone. "Damon must be working on breakfast," Bella said to herself aloud.

Deciding to get ready for the day before heading downstairs, Bella had just started down the stairs when she heard shouting coming from downstairs. Concerned, Bella followed the shouts and found Damon, Stefan, Charlie and an unknown man arguing near the front door. This man was trying to convince Charlie that he should take Bella and leave the Salvatore home as quickly as possible.

Bella could tell the man was upset as he continued to shout at her father, "you don't realize what these two are like and what they have done!"

Bella quickly stepped in between the man she recognized from the Mayor's office yesterday and her family.

"Sir, would you please come inside, so the entire neighborhood does not hear you, or would you like to entire world to learn about vampires?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Bella Swan and this man is my father Charlie Swan, I am going to assume you know who Damon and Stefan are since you used their names."

John knew he was being politely chastised replied, "I'm John Gilbert."

"Well Mr. Gilbert, I do recognized you from yesterday, however you did not seem to be happy with us then, so why did you come to our home and begin whatever you are doing? I don't recall inviting you to come for a visit."

John Gilbert didn't know what to say at Bella's comment but he followed her lead going inside the house to avoid any further complications.

Bella pushed Damon and Stefan inside using one hand on each man's back. It looked as if Bella was struggling to move the two men towards the sitting room, however they were both silently laughing at Bella's antics. Damon was enjoying having his _mia Bella_ take control of the situation sat where Bella indicated as she waited for John Gilbert to join the group in the sitting room. Charlie waited for their guest to pass before closing the door and following the procession _to the sitting room._

Once the group assembled inside, Bella offered John a seat across from where she had previously indicated that her family should join her. Bella purposely took a seat facing Mr. Gilbert.

"Please excuse me for asking the obvious question, but why have you come here Mr. Gilbert?" asked Bella.

"Well…as I have tried to explain to your father earlier, these two creatures are very dangerous. You have to understand with them being… vampires, you and your father are not safe here," replied John clearly trying to control his temper.

Bella huffed rolling her eyes, "Well, Mr. Gilbert, since we already know about their status, as vampires…and do not refer to them as creatures in front of me ever again. I do not appreciate it and take offense. I do not think where my father or I reside is any of your concern. You are not our family or to put it bluntly, _nor_ are you our friend. So why are you here, really?"

John Gilbert not used to having anyone question his reasons, hesitated a moment before answering, "Since you asked, I have many reasons. One, being these two crea…people are responsible for the town's current problem with the tomb vampires now on the loose. These tomb vampires are leaving a trail of dead bodies all over town. All of whom hold a grudge against this town, and consequently their decedents are now in grave danger. The other reason I came here is…well I need to get the Gilbert device back. If Damon would have just handed over the Gilbert device to Elena as requested, I would not be here at all."

Damon interrupted John saying, "This is the first time I have heard about problem tomb vampires. You may not have realized that I have been out of town until yesterday. Now... about the Gilbert device, how do you know I even have it? And why do you assume I refused to hand it over?"

Stefan quickly added, "Elena learned she was adopted. A vampire named Isobel ordered Elena to get the device from you. Elena learned her birth mother's name was Isobel. By the way, Alaric Saltzman thinks you killed his supposedly dead wife, Isobel, the very same Isobel." Stefan floundered while trying to explain Isobel to the group.

"Get to the point little brother," uttered Damon.

Stefan sighed, "Last week Elena met with this Isobel, her supposed birth mother and was told to get the Gilbert device from you. I would have told you sooner, but we had company. I tried to look for it, but I don't know what I am looking for, it could be anywhere."

Confused Damon by all this new information and how it pertained to him and this device Damon asked, "What is this Gilbert device and how does this Isobel even know I have this Gilbert device?"

John stunned by the revelation of Isobel's turning whispered, "You were the one to kill Isobel."

Bella watched John's expression and asked, "Who is Isobel to you?"

John shocked that someone was able to perceive his attachment to Isobel replied quickly, "I knew her in High School."

Bella remained silent, as Damon demanded, "What will you give me, if I give this to device to you?"

John Gilbert growing frustrated, "Why should I have to give you something, it is a Gilbert device after all…and I am a Gilbert!"

"Not good enough!" replied Damon, leaning to place one arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Why do you need this device anyway?" asked Charlie, who up to this point had remained quiet.

John rubbed his face with his hands in frustration, "It will help us get rid of the tomb vampires."

That statement had surprised the group. "How will this device get rid of the tomb vampires, last time I checked you and the council had the Gilbert watch, shouldn't that be enough?" asked Damon.

Charlie asked, "hold up, what does this Gilbert watch do?" Charlie was becoming frustrated at how inanimate objects had special names like Gilbert Watch and Gilbert Device.

Stefan replied, "It's sort of a compass, it points in the direction of a vampire, but I have given the watch to Elena, the council doesn't have it."

Damon knew he had the device at some point in the past but could not recall exactly where would have stored it, however he wanted more information, "The last time I checked the device did not even work. It can be of no use to you."

"Well in any case, Isobel wants it and has promised to kill anyone connected with Elena including her brother Jeremy, until Elena hands it over," revealed John sounding defeated.

Bella surprising everyone when she said, "and since your Elena's bio-dad, you want to protect her from her lunatic vampire mother, is that correct?"

After Bella's surprising announcement, Damon and Stefan said at the same time, "John is Elena's father?"

Charlie laughed, "Bella would have made a great detective boys and she reads people as often as she opens a book."

John asked, "How did you know?"

"You gave yourself away, when you mentioned knowing this Isobel in High School as if she did not matter. You looked like a man in love who lost his whole world when you found out Damon may have been the one to turn Isobel. Knowing that this Isobel is Elena's birth mother it was not hard to connect the dots. But that still does not explain your connection to Isobel after all this time, especially with your hated of vampires," replied Bella.

"All I know is that Isobel wants to keep Elena safe…and that's good enough for me. If Isobel says the device will get rid of the tomb vampire, that's all I care about," John stood up adding, "I would not doubt Isobel making good on her threats. I do not want anything to happen to my nephew Jeremy because Damon refuses to turn over the device, even if he claims it does not work."

Bella knowing no decision would be made at this moment said, "Damon and I will be at the Mystic Grill later for a fundraiser, if and only if, he decides to turn it over, we will give it to you then. I trust you will be able to make it there?"

After John Gilbert left with promises to see them at the Grill later, Bella asked Stefan to call Elena and Bonnie to come over, they needed to have a meeting about what to do with Gilbert device. Damon agreed it would be better to find out more, before they turned over to the crazy Vampire Isobel, also known as Elena's birth mom.

Charlie suggested that he call Liz and ask her to come over before the girls arrived, Liz might know something about the device, they were not aware of, with Liz's connections. The threat of these tomb vampires had Charlie fearful for Bella's life.

"Great that will give me some time to look for the device, honestly it's been decades since I saw it," announced Damon as he pulled Bella up from her seat on the couch.

"Damon, not helping with the decades comments," Bella said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Dad, why don't you call Liz and see if she can come over to find out more about this device and John Gilbert I don't think we want Liz to find out Bonnie being a witch at the moment," added Bella.

Damon and Bella worked together to make breakfast.

"What are your plans for the meeting today?" asked Damon as he worked to turn the bacon.

"If and only if, we decide to turn over the device, I think Bonnie will be able to tell if there is any magic involved," replied Bella.

"I love the way you think," Damon said before kissing Bella.

"Now, now…I may have agreed to live with you two, but I do not want to see all this…" Charlie waved his hand at Damon and Bella, "I am still her father after all."

Bella and Damon just laughed. "Is Liz coming over?" asked Bella changing the subject.

"Yeah, she was surprised that I knew of the device. When she asked how I came to know of it, I told her John Gilbert was here demanding it. Liz was pretty pissed off," Charlie then added, "she warned us not to believe everything John says and she would tell us more when she got here."

"Curious, don't you think?" asked Charlie.

Stefan entered the kitchen and sat down, "Elena said she would ask Bonnie to come, be prepared for Bonnie to say no. She's still pissed off at Damon for her grandmother's death."

Bell and Charlie looked at Damon confused.

"It was the spell to open the tomb; well actually… it might have been the part about holding the spell so Stefan and I could get out of the tomb…or something. She had cancer, it might have been that. I did not kill her, so stop looking at me that way," replied Damon.

"Damon that might complicate things," Bella then continued eating her breakfast.

The room was quiet while everyone ate. Stefan offered to clean up while Charlie, Bella, and Damon met with Liz.

Liz arrived shortly and shared what she knew about John Gilbert.

"John Gilbert recently arrived with reports of stolen blood from the surrounding hospitals. Records, reports, dates, all changed with reports of a lot missing blood. He has the town council on edge, believing there are several if not a dozen vampires in the area. John told Mayor Lockwood, that only he could save our town from theses vampires. I find his hard to believe actually, but I am just the lowly police chief," announced Liz with a petulant tone.

Charlie asked, "What do you know personally about John Gilbert, I assume that he being a Gilbert has been in the area for a while."

"That the thing Charlie, John left town sometime during his senior year and has not been back until recently. I was close friends with Miranda and her husband Grayson Gilbert, John's older brother. They were disappointed with John and his life choices. Until he showed up about a week ago, no one on the council even knew John Gilbert knew about the council. Then he shows up stating that he can guarantee the removal of the vampires in our town with this Gilbert device. From what I understand, this device will detect any vampires in the area and then we can dispose of them," Liz answered.

Charlie rubbed his chin before asking his next question. "So a practically unknown Gilbert shows up in town and promises our harried Mayor that he can guarantee he will rid the town of vampires, and you are the only to question him?"

Liz nodded, "usually I can get some of the council members to see reason, but there have too many deaths lately. They are willing to take a chance that this device will solve all their problems."

Damon said, "Liz, I will search the house and if it's here, I will find it. However, don't you think... that if this device had worked in the past, the council would have known about it and used it before? I have a hard time believing John's claims."

Charlie added, "I have to agree with Damon, something is not adding up. Oh, and by the way did you know that John was Elena's birth father?"

Liz was stunned by this news. "No, I knew Miranda and Grayson had adopted Elena. I never who Elena's birth parents were, Miranda never shared that information with me."

"Well that explains a little more about John leaving town when he was younger, but not why he refused to help with Jeremy or Elena after Miranda and Grayson's funeral, if I recall correctly he refused to help Jenna and skipped town the same day," added Liz almost as an afterthought.

"Liz you need to talk to the Mayor and the council, they need to question John more about the device. If Damon locates the device, you should be there to see how John makes it work. I think he is hiding something and if he is, I don't think you will be safe," said Charlie.

"We can talk more about later at the fundraiser," added Charlie as he blushed.

Charlie walked Liz to her car, while Damon took Bella on a search for the device. It took a couple hours of searching the entire house before Damon came across the device in the attic. It was a small box that when opened, looked like a music box. Bella tried to figure out how to make it work, but had no luck.

Although Bonnie was happy to see Bella, she made her dislike of being in the Salvatore brother's company very clear. She disliked them and barely acknowledges them, which did not bother the Salvatore brothers in the least. They were just happy that Bonnie was willing to work with Bella.

Bonnie was given the device to see if there was anything she could do to make the device work.

Meanwhile the room was quiet and Bella decided it was time to try to make friends with Elena. "Elena, this might be hard for you. I understand you recently learned you were adopted."

Elena was furious that this relative unknown person knew about her life, stood up and shouted, "that is none of your damn business, I don't care who you are or why you are here, you need to stay out of my life."

Damon was pissed that Elena had the audacity to be yelling at Bella as quickly as Bella could blink Damon was standing over Elena with his true nature shown, the vampire Damon. (Bloodshot eyes and fangs)

"You will not ever speak to Bella that way again, ever! You and your crazy messed up life brought Bella into this mess your so-called Vampire mom. Now you just have deal with it, or we will leave you on your own. I do not care about Isobel and her threats to kill what remains of your family and your little group of friends. Got it!"

Bonnie watched as Bella tried to pull Damon away from Elena and was horrified to learn that Elena's birth mother had threatened Elena by killing her family and friends.

"Calm down Damon, she does not know what happened…and since she needs to be told, we need to be the ones to tell her," said Bella as she pulled Damon away from Elena.

"What does that even mean?" remarked Elena snidely as she crossed her arms in front of her trying to hold in her fear from Damon's threat. She knew he meant every word he said.

Charlie then decided he need take over before nothing got accomplished other than Damon making more threats. "Well Elena, since you asked, _nicely,"_ Charlie stated using the same tone previously used by Elena, "your birth father, John Gilbert was here earlier this morning demanding Damon turn over a certain device. A device that your birth mother Isobel wants before she starts killing your family and friends, one by one until she gets it. Does that answer your question?"

Elena sat opened mouthed in shock while Stefan said, "Way to be subtle Charlie."

Charlie replied, "I don't do subtle, ask Bells. It solves nothing."

While Elena was processing the news of her birth parents, Bonnie asked, "What does John Gilbert want, that will stop this threat from the tomb vampires?"

Bella smiled and pointed to the wooden box Bonnie held in her hands, "That, we need to know if you can sense any magic and if you can make it work. Can please tell me if it has to have magic to make it work? I don't see how it would work otherwise."

Bonnie knew immediately upon receipt of the box that it held something special but did not understand the magic within. Bonnie decided that if this device could actually rid the town of those tomb vampires, she wanted it to work. Making a show of moving her hand over and around the box Bonnie pretended to use her magic. Nothing happened. "My magic won't make it work, I tried, sorry."

Bella believing Bonnie would not lie to her about something so important said, "Thank you, it was worth a shot."

Stefan was still holding a crying Elena in his arms as he tried to reassure her that all would be well as he looked upon the worried faces in the room for support but finding none.

Charlie looked at Damon and asked, "So it's safe to give to John, do you think?"

Damon shrugged, "if witchy here says it won't work with magic, and Bella and I have not found a way to make it work, I would say yes, we could give to him."

Bella added, "Dad, I want you to be there to watch John, he may give something away when he sees it. Damon won't hand it over until tonight anyway, so I can play with for a little while longer, you know I'm good at puzzles."

Elena quietly asked, "How did you find out about my birth parents?"

Stefan answered, "Bella found out this morning, she put the pieces together and confronted John. He did not deny it. Bella seemed to be able to read him, when the rest of us missed it."

Elena hesitantly said, "I'm sorry Bella. I did not know. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it has been a really hard couple of weeks."

Bella replied, "Elena while I understand how stressful things have been for you, I am not a threat to you, nor is my Dad or even Damon. Events brought us together, we did not ask for it. I want to help you; however, I expect the same respect I give you in return. If not, were are not going to get along and we just may leave you to deal with all of this…alone," Bella waived her hands in Elena's space, "I will not risk my father or Damon for you, without it."

Charlie thinking all that could be done, was done stood and said, "I think our little get together is over. Damon will give it to John later today and that will stop Isobel's threats. Elena's friends and family will be safe. I will follow up with Liz and see if she learns anything from John Gilbert or Mayor Lockwood."

"Thank you for coming Bonnie, I really appreciate it," Bella gave Bonnie a hug on her way out unable to sense the tension in Bonnie.

'I'll be with Elena if you need me," said Stefan as he left with the two girls.

 **Big night out**

Bella made sure that Charlie and Damon passed her inspection for the auction. There would not be any flannel shirts tonight. Charlie was surprised by the dress shirt and jacket Damon handed to him prior to his shower. Damon had agreed to wear a similar outfit, foregoing his favorite leather jacket because of Bella.

When the trio entered Mystic Grill, the location chosen for the fundraiser, Carol Lockwood, the Mayor's wife and host of the night's event, immediately greeted them. They were then directed towards Caroline Forbes, as she was in charge of registering the candidates, collecting a little history on each candidate, and finally collecting the winning bids.

"Don't say a word, Damon. Just make sure that I have what I need to win you tonight or you will be going home alone," announced Bella as she quickly walked away with a pen to write brief descriptions of both men.

"Hey Charlie did you know your daughter is a tad demanding," said Damon as he pulled out two envelopes.

Each envelope contained enough money to guarantee a positive outcome for both men. One envelope was for Bella and one for Liz, no sense upsetting his father-in-law-to-be by having another woman win Charlie tonight.

Charlie chuckled, "Damon, I know my daughter and well son you picked her so I do not want to hear any complaints. Bear in mind, do not hurt my Bells and we are good. Cop or not, I will shoot you."

"Ouch, you wound me Charlie," replied Damon chuckling as he saw Bella's face scrunch up. Damon knew Bella could hear what he said, and that is why he said it.

Bella returned with the index cards, "here you go Caroline; I made sure to add a lot of information about Damon, just because he deserves it. Maybe...I will be outbid, and he will have to go out on a date without me."

Damon cried, " _mia Bella,_ if you love me...you will make sure you are the _only_ woman I am taking out for a date, fundraiser be damned."

"Be nice and I will, anymore crap... and I won't promise you anything," replied Bella laughing at the fake hurt Damon had on his face. He knew she would not let anyone near him, ever.

"Alright you two love birds, go get us some drinks, I think I am going to need a few before tonight's festivities begin," declared Charlie and pushed Damon towards the bar.

Bella leaned over to whisper in her dad's ear, "Liz is her, go bring her over."

Bella watched as both Liz and Charlie blushed when they greeted each another. Charlie and Liz spoke to each other excluding Bella and Damon. Bella laughed to see her dad flirt with a woman.

Just before Carol Lockwood started to announce the list of candidates available for dates, Bella handed Liz Forbes an envelope full of money, "here... if my dad has to go out on a date with anyone other than you, he will flip. Don't worry it's all Damon's money." Bella laughed when she saw Liz's shocked face as she opened envelope to see all the money. "You can always return whatever you don't use to me later."

Carol Lockwood stood in the center of the makeshift stage with the group of men behind her. Carol was doing her best to describe how the auction would work before she began announcing the first _victim_.

Charlie and Damon introduced themselves to Alaric Saltzman, hoping to find out more information about him and his now vampire ex-wife Isobel. Alaric recalled that Damon was the vampire to change his wife and was hesitant to agree to the meeting.

Charlie pulled Ric aside and said, "Don't worry, Damon will not hurt you. And if you think of hurting him I have to say Damon doesn't even remember meeting your Isobel, so you don't have a beef with him at the moment."

Charlie saw the look of disbelief on Ric's face then added, "we would like to meet with you to discuss what we know about your…undead wife, maybe you will find out some things I am sure you have questions about, it might be beneficial to us both."

Carol's voice brought the men back to the situation at hand. "Yeah, sure. How about tomorrow? I can come over in the afternoon," replied Ric.

Bella sat with Liz while the bidding was started on bachelor number one and was soon joined by Jenna Somers and a somewhat drunk, Kelly Donovan. With introductions finished, Bella learned that Jenna was Elena and Jeremy's guardian and Kelly son's was Matt. The group of women enjoyed watching each _victim_ was bid upon. Some of the now very drunk women were whooping and hollering. The atmosphere was not what Bella imagined, very _different and weird,_ thought Bella.

Damon's name was called and Bella saw Damon's face show a slight bit of worry.

"Awww he's afraid I won't bid on him," said Bella as the girls laughed.

Bella won Damon as her date, and after paying for him, Damon stood behind Bella while holding onto her waist with one hand and had a drink in the other. "It's a good thing I have the best woman in the world," whispered Damon into Bella's ear.

When it was Charlie's turn, there was a bidding war _between_ Liz and Kelly Donovan, thanks to Bella/Damon's help, Liz continued to outbid Kelly.

Charlie watched in horror and wondered if Liz would be able to outbid the extremely drunk woman who thought, "He looks like such a manly man."

Charlie's relief was written all over his face when Liz finally won him.

"Thanks for the help," Liz said as she left to pay for her _date._

"Thanks for helping Liz, Damon," said Bella staring into Damon's eyes.

"Well worth it…just to make sure your dad did not kill me," replied Damon as he kissed Bella.

When Kelly Donovan started to bid on the next _victim,_ Alaric Saltzman, Bella gave Jenna Damon's envelope. "Here you might need this," announced Bella as Jenna opened the envelope. "Damon did not cost as much as I thought," giggled Bella.

Jenna grew excited about having a chance to have a _date_ with Ric. Jenna easily outbid Kelly Donovan and any other woman who seemed interested. When Ric arrived at the table, he was quickly introduced to Bella, Liz, and Kelly and the two of them went off to their own table.

Feeling sorry for Kelly, Bella gave her the envelope after Jenna paid for her _date,_ which allowed Kelly to claim her own man. It was after that the group spotted John Gilbert entering.

John Gilbert was feeling confident that Damon would relent and give him the device, walked over and said, "I'm here for the device."

Bella taking offense at John's attitude quickly said, "Where are your manners Mr. Gilbert, I know you were brought up with them. Besides, what makes you think Damon will just hand it over to you anyway?"

Charlie then placed his hand on John's shoulder, "John, I have a few questions I would like answered before... anyone assumes anything."

John was confused and worried, "What do you want to know?"

Charlie asked, "Why have you come to town now, when you have avoided your daughter all these years. Somehow, things do not add up. Caring father…my ass."

John was unsure of what to say, "I want to protect my daughter and the town. If I don't do this, many people I care about will die."

Bella reached into her purse and placed the box on the table, "It does not work. I even had a witch look at it. I am not sure what you think you can do with it, but here it is. Stay out of Elena's life and more importantly do not bother us again. We want nothing to with you or Isobel ever again. Our only goal here is to protect the town, and live our own lives happily."

John nodded grabbing the box and walked away.

Charlie said, "Well lets have some fun, I'm sure Damon here would like to enjoy all the money he spent tonight."

"You are speaking my language Charlie," Damon said as he pulled Bella on the dance floor and began having the night of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Revised 2019

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Should I be concerned that _mia Bella_ has taken my brother for a walk?" asked Damon confused by the smile on Charlie's face as he sipped his morning coffee.

Charlie replied, "Who are you concerned about Damon, Bella or your brother?"

Damon thought about it and replied, "Well since you put it that way…I would have to say my little brother."

Charlie nodded, "Your learning, that's good. Stefan needs to get to know Bells…without your interference. Stefan needs to trust Bells if all of this is going to work." Charlie waived his hand around the room and continued, "By the time two of them get back from their walk, you will see a different Stefan. Bells… well she has a way of getting straight to the point and making people grasp the truth of the situation. I guess she learned it after that Cullen boy left her."

Damon stood, "I hear a car, I our guest has arrived. Let's hope we can convince him to help us and that he won't be a complete dick and refuse."

Damon opened the front door and welcomed Alaric inside. "Welcome to _casa- de_ -Salvatore, Mr. Saltzman."

"Please call me Ric," stated Alaric as he entered the sitting room.

"It takes some getting used to," declared Charlie as he watched Ric's facial expressions as Ric surveyed the room.

"Ah guys it's just my home, stop making it a big deal Damon retorted as Charlie and Ric gaped at him."If things work out with the _living_ situation, I may ask _mia Bella_ to help me _redecorate,_ so I can stop having numbskulls like you two, gape at it."

"So…why am I here?" asked Ric.

Charlie taking point, explained how Damon had saved him and his daughter from another kind of vampire, back at his home in Forks, Washington. Charlie used this time to reassure Ric that he was safe with Damon by relating the details of the event and his decision to move to Mystic falls to be with his daughter and Damon.

Damon noticed Ric's hesitance and launched into his story of how both he and his younger brother Stefan were used by a vampire named Katherine Pierce. Damon continued to explain that Elena Gilbert is Katherine's doppelgänger. Damon narrative ended with Elena's birthparents demanding the Gilbert Device by threatening to kill Elena's younger brother and all of her friends.

Charlie revealed, "We asked you here Ric, because your ex-wife Isobel or whatever you call her is in fact Elena's birth mother."

Charlie and Damon understood that their revelation regarding Isobel having given birth to Elena would be a shock to Ric, so they waited for Ric to process the information.

Ric sat and stared at both men, "are you sure that Isobel is Elena's birthmother?"

Charlie understood Ric's hesitancy and replied, "Yes, John Gilbert was here on Isobel's behalf and confirmed it."

"Well that certainly changes things," replied Ric.

Charlie wanted to know what Ric was referring to asked, "Changes what Ric?"

"I came here to Mystic Falls in search of Damon; he was the one I saw with Isobel. I came here to Mystic Falls to kill Damon."

Damon leaned back in his chair and said, "Well Ric, sorry to disappoint. I would really to stay alive for _my_ _m_ _ia Bella_ now that I found her." Damon tried to recall if he met Isobel and came up blank.

Charlie considered both men and spoke, "Ric, I am not sure what kind of relationship you had with Isobel; however I would appreciate it if you did not kill my almost-son-in-law. Isobel sounds like a woman that only cares for herself. If you still love this woman, I am afraid you are for a load of hurt. If on the other hand, you want answers, Damon and I could really use your help."

Staring at Damon, Ric asked, "Do you remember killing Isobel? I lived near the Duke campus on Grove Street, if that helps."

Damon was silent for a moment then replied, "There was a woman who asked me to help her become a vampire, lived near Duke, but she called herself Mary…something, not Isobel."

Ric saw the honesty in both Charlie and Damon and nodded, "Okay I'll help, but to be honest I don't know where she is, I have been searching for almost two years. I thought if I found Damon, he might tell me where she…well that doesn't matter now."

Charlie replied, "We need to know more about Isobel and how she knew to ask Damon for the Gilbert device."

Ric nodded, "I do however have all of Isobel's research. There is a lot information about vampires and other mystical beings. I do recall there being something about a Katherine Pierce and her descendants in that paperwork."

Damon was dumbfounded, "Katherine had a child? It must have been before she was turned."

Charlie agreed, "That might explain why Elena is Katherine's doppelgänger, Elena could be related… if that's true...that also means Isobel is related to Katherine."

Damon stood, "Damn, that's not good. Let me go get my brother and _my Bella_ they need to hear this."

Ric turned to Charlie and asked, "Why does he call her _mia Bella_ and not just Bella?"

Charlie shrugged, "not sure, he has always called Bells that…, and before you ask… when Bella first tried to say her name it came out Bells, and it just stuck."

Damon returned frantic, "they're both gone! Some of the tomb vampires took them. We need to go and save them!"

Ric stood, "I'll drive, and I have some weapons in my car that will help us."

Charlie went to get his gun.

"That won't help Charlie, we need weapons that will kill vampires, your bullet won't kill them," Ric told Charlie.

"Yeah, Damon gave me this gun with special wooden bullets." Replied Charlie as they climbed into Ric's car.

 **Mrs. Flower's home on the outside of Mystic Falls**

 **Bella**

Pain, I woke up to the pain radiating from my shoulders; I tried to recall where I was and I slowly tilted my head to the side to see Stefan across from room from me, and in the same position with his arms tied above him. Stefan and I had our hands bound tied above us to a pipe in what appeared to a basement. Stefan's height made it possible for him to stand while I was hanging with my toes barely reaching the floor.

Stefan must have realized I was awake because he asks, "Bella are you alright?" _This really is a silly question because he knows that I am far from being all right._

I tried to smile at Stefan but knew it would only appear as a grimace. _What could I possibly say to Stefan that might convince him otherwise, absolutely, nothing?_

"Stefan," I manage to say his name but it comes out in a whisper, "When will Damon come?"

Stefan struggled with his bindings and I hear him moan in pain, "Soon, Bella he will come soon."

"Well he better hurry or I will have to make him wait longer for the wedding," I half laughed and begin coughing. I tasted blood. _Not a good sign, I must have internal bleeding._

Stefan must have known, _vampire senses and all that, great, just freakin' great. I am going to die down here if Damon does not come soon._

"Don't worry Bella, Damon _will_ come," Stefan words sound reassuring but his tone sounds worried. _Nothing good can come from this, if Stefan sounds worried._

So you may ask, how did we find ourselves in this mess…it all started with my wanting to see the flower garden while Damon and my dad were waiting for Alaric Saltzman to arrive for their little pow-wow.

I thought it might be nice to get to know Stefan better, so I dragged him out of the house. As we walked further from the house, I heard Stefan's version of what had happened with Katherine back in 1864.

Stefan spoke to me about his guilt for making Damon complete the transformation into a vampire. I already knew Damon side, Damon had told me that he often tortured Stefan for it over the years. Stefan admitted that he regretted meeting Katherine Pierce and more importantly, he regretted losing the trust of his older brother.

While Stefan's admissions made me feel bad for the guy, I will still not sure Stefan understood what he was doing to his brother now, being with Elena, Katherine's look alike, and the trouble that seems to follow Elena.

As Stefan and I walked further into the woods, Stefan listened to my story and how Damon and I met. I shared my feelings for Damon and my trust in Damon. Stefan asked about, _the sparkly vampire almost killing my father_ and my relationship with Edward. _I guess he was trying to find similarities between the seventeen year old me and the now seventeen-year-old Elena. It's not going to happen buddy; I was not a bitch at that age._

I compared Edward and Stefan and found them to be similar. _Similar_ meaning both men had self-esteem issues, regrets about the people they killed in the past. Moreover, I realized, both Stefan and Edward were trying to live by going against their nature, _the very nature of vampires._

I understood why the Cullen family lived the way they did, they did not have the option of not killing their food source. However, Stefan should be able to control himself, or so I thought.

Just as I finished my inner monologue, Stefan shared his time in Chicago during the 1920's as a ripper. Now I understood that Stefan had _serious_ control issues, unlike Damon.

Wanting to confirm my suspicions, I asked, "So you won't be able to control yourself if you have any amount of human blood?"

Stefan hesitated, "it's not that simple, once I get the taste of human blood, the intense cravings come back. It starts out with me wanting a small amount then quickly grows to my wanting and needing it all the time. My best friend Lexi taught me how to be more control, by drinking animal blood. Yeah, I know it is not the same and I have learned to deal with the urges…but by changing to animal blood, I almost feel more human. I am not sure I am explaining this correctly."

"No, I understand. Edward and his family were what they called _vegetarians,_ they hunted animals. Large bears, grizzly and some mountain lions. Edward would tell me that it helped satisfy his cravings if he hunted carnivores. I don't know, something about their blood tasting better," when I finished I looked at Stefan and saw a smile appear on his face. _He must have never thought about the kind of animals he hunted before. I might have just given him an idea for his next hunting trip._

As we entered a clearing, Stefan pointed out the remains of a building. I could see what remained of the outside walls, giving me the scale of the original house. The Salvatore's must have always had money.

"This is where Damon and I grew up. I had burned down the house after I killed my father. I was so angry with him, and I could not control my emotions..."

I interrupted Stefan, "don't, you don't have to justify anything to me Stefan, ever! I understand your father was not exactly father of the year material, and I especially do not want you to think that I would ever judge you. It was a long time ago, you cannot change the past, and from what I see...you have changed. That's all that matters to me."

"Thank you Bella, that actually means a lot. No wonder Damon fell in love with you. You are a very special person, I wish Elena and Bonnie would see it that way," replied Stefan before he turned towards the woods.

I turned around to see what Stefan was looking at and several men, obviously vampires, surrounded us. _Crap, oh crap, Damon was going to be pissed._

Outside Mrs. Flowers House

Ric had stopped his car when Damon began giving instructions, "Charlie you must get Mrs. Flowers to open the door, once you have entered push her outside, and I cannot enter the house until she either allows me inside or she is dead. I do not care either way; I just need to get inside. Once inside, you need to wait until I will kill all the vampires inside, _before_ we can get Stefan and _my Bella_ out of there. I do not want to risk your life."

Ric opened his trunk full of items he used to kill vampires and asked, "Is it really necessary to kill the old woman?"

Charlie declared, "Ric if you don't want to help, stay here. I am going to rescue my daughter and Stefan and I do not care how it happens. I need to get Damon inside, that's all that matters to me."

Damon handed Charlie another gun, "backup remember it's filled with wooden bullets, if you miss the heart, it will only slow them down…so don't miss!"

Ric reluctantly followed the pair to the rear of the house.

Charlie arrived at the back door, he rang the bell and asked for Mrs. Flowers, knowing the vampires inside did not know his identity. "I want to invite her to dinner with my family next week."

Charlie stood in the doorway and waited for the older woman to appear and as he began talking, he pushed the woman onto the porch directly into Damon's arms. Charlie turned and fired the gun, hitting one vampire directly in his heart. Charlie waited for Damon to enter, not wanting to think about how Damon was to achieve that goal. Charlie fired another round killing another vampire.

Charlie stood watch in the kitchen, while Damon flew passed him heading towards the interior. Charlie heard grunts and other sounds, mostly of furniture breaking. Charlie assumed it was Damon fighting and using the wood to kill the vampires. He was not wrong.

After was what seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes Damon returned and opened the basement door he revealed, "It's safe, let's go."

Damon went to Bella and untied her hands, catching her in his arms as she fell. " _My mia Bella_ , I will never let you out of my sight again." Damon kissed Bella and realized there was blood inside her mouth. "Here you need this, drink," Damon then bit his wrist and forced Bella to swallow the blood from his wrist.

At the same time, Charlie worked to untie Stefan and lowered Stefan to the floor.

"Damon, he's too heavy for me to carry up the stairs, take Bella, and ask Ric to come help me."

Damon looked down at Bella and saw that Bella's color was retuning, Damon tried to lift Bella into his arms, when Bella cried out in pain.

"My arms, I think they are dislocated, you need to reset them," cried Bella as she continued to whimper in pain.

Damon did as Bella instructed and winced when Bella screamed out in pain, "I will return for you little brother."

Charlie watched as Damon breezed past him and turned to Stefan, "Did they….what did they do to my daughter?" Charlie barely chocked out the words.

Stefan knew what Charlie was asking and shook his head no. "No, they did not violate Bella. After the first few blows, she passed out and they moved onto me. They knew I would not die from torture and left Bella alone. I'm sorry Charlie that I could not protect her, there were too many."

Charlie nodded, "I appreciate the information. I am sorry that you had to endure their torture. I would hate to think of what they might have happened to Bells if you had not been with her."

Damon appeared and swiftly carried Stefan up the stairs. Charlie had to run to keep up with Damon's pace to reach the car. Inside the car, Bella was laying across the back seat with Ric standing guard with a bow and arrow in his hands ready to fire if needed.

"Stefan needs blood to heal; Ric we need to get to my home quickly. After that, we should take Bella the hospital. I'm not sure I was able to adjust her shoulders properly," Damon sounded frantic while he held Bella in his arms.

Charlie understood Damon concerns; he was just as worried about Bella, "let's make sure Stefan gets what he needs before we head over the hospital. Your blood should have healed most of Bella's injuries by the time we arrive there."

Ric drove home after leaving Damon, Charlie, Bella, and Stefan at the Salvatore boarding house with plans to gather the boxes containing Isobel's research in hopes of helping his new friends.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Damon paced in the waiting room while choosing to allow Charlie to be with Bella. "Charlie, don't answer questions about the vampire blood, hopefully they will call Liz and she can help smooth things over. They might arrest you otherwise, some kind of council rules, it's all bullshit...but be careful."

Meredith Fell, the doctor on staff at the hospital, reported to the Sheriff's office that she had a patient with _unusual_ circumstances. This was standard procedure when dealing with vampire attacks.

Dr. Meredith Fell wanted to know how Bella sustained the injuries and her treatment. Charlie refused to answer the doctor's questions, Charlie's only response was that Bella was attacked.

Liz Forbes arrived at the hospital expecting to deal with another vampire problem, when she saw Charlie Swan talking to Meredith and knew something had happened to Bella.

Liz placed her hand on Charlie's arm offering comfort and asked, "Charlie is Bella going to be alright?" Liz turned towards Meredith Fell looking for answers.

"Sheriff Forbes, I take it that you know Mr. Swan," questioned Meredith still angry with Charlie for refusing to answer any of her questions.

"Yes, Meredith, this is Charlie Swan, former chief of police in Forks, Washington. He recently moved here with his daughter Bella. I hope to have him join my staff soon."

Meredith simply nodded, "We should go into Miss Swan's room to discuss this further."

Meredith turned on the pair when the door closed behind them, "Miss Swan has apparently recovered from internal injuries that _should_ have required surgery to repair. I have been asking Mr. Swan how his daughter received these kinds of injuries and he refuses to answer my questions. _Apparently_ …Mr. Swan has access to vampire blood, or we would not be speaking right now and I would be in surgery with my patient."

Charlie knew he should feel ashamed about refusing the doctors inquiries, but he did not care, "Liz if it's save to talk, please tell me now or I will continue to refuse to answer questions about what happened to Bella. You are the _only_ person in this town I trust. _I trust you_." Charlie repeated stressing the words.

Liz nodded and replied, "Dr. Fell, Meredith, her family is one of the founding families and is on the town council, so she is one of the few doctors on staff to know about our town's situation. You can speak freely; she keeps the town's secrets."

"I'll take your word for it." Charlie turned towards Meredith and said, "I am sorry Dr Fell if I have upset you, but I am new in town, and I do not know who to trust or what I can say officially."

"So…now that you have confirmation, please tell us what happened to your daughter. It appears she survived a terrible beating, yet appears to be healing just fine," stated Meredith.

Charlie looked at Bella's sleeping form on the bed and replied, "Sometime today, Bella was taken by a couple of vampires. Damon Salvatore and I rescued her."

Charlie was interrupted by Meredith, "How were able to rescue her from vampires?"

Charlie smiled and said, "I had a gun with wooden bullets and Damon had a few stakes, I was able to kill a few of them with a clean shot through the heart." Charlie sounded proud of himself.

Liz asked, "Do you know why they took Bella?"

Charlie shook his head no, "I did not get a chance to ask any questions before I killed them. Damon knew something was wrong with Bella and suggested vampire blood as a way to heal her. I agreed and we brought her here to the hospital be checked out. After hearing the Doctor about Bella's injuries, I'm glad I made that decision."

Liz then asked the question Meredith wanted to know, "where did you get vampire blood?"

Charlie shrugged, "Damon had some in his freezer at home. Damon never told me where he got it and I never asked. I am just thankful he had it or we would not be having this conversation right now."

"Bella should stay the night for observation, with the vampire blood in her system it is not a good idea to take any chances," announced Meredith.

Charlie nodded, "I understand Bella has to stay, but you have to allow Damon to stay with her, I am not going to keep him from Bella. I am surprised he has waited this long as it is."

"Fine, he can stay with her, I'll make sure the nurses are aware of the request and leave him alone. Liz you need to go clean up the…whatever happened."

Charlie surprised at this news asked, "Do you mean you go and clean up all the bodies after an attack?"

Liz smiled and replied, "Charlie usually, it's the other way around. I usually have to cover up any deaths with reports to make it look like an animal attack. There are very few times I have to clean up after dead vampires. I think you need to put in your application as soon as possible. We really need you."

Charlie agreed, "I have it ready, let me go tell Damon the news and you can drive. I will watch, as you process the scene. Consider it on the job training."

Damon knew everything, as he had listened into the conversation, so when Charlie arrived he said, "Keep Liz busy for a half hour or so. I will go back and dispose of _some_ of the bodies…leaving a few and the ones you killed for Liz. This way it will look better. Thanks for making sure I can stay will _my mia Bella_ Charlie. I appreciate it."

Charlie patted Damon's shoulder, "You are the only one I trust to protect my daughter Damon. I will always make sure you are near her."

Liz and Charlie drove away with Charlie asking Liz to stop and get something to eat since he had not eaten since breakfast. While the two ate dinner, they spoke of Charlie accepting his new job and all it would entail. Only a few things were different, _that being how to deal with vampires._

 **Salvatore Boarding house**

Elena arrived at Stefan's to find him battered and bloody lying in his bed.

"Oh my Stefan what happened to you?"

Stefan, having been given animal blood, did not heal as quickly as he would have if he had been given human blood, turned towards Elena and in replied, "vampire attack."

Elena rushed to his side and asked, "how come you are not healing faster?"

"Animal blood takes longer for me to heal."

"So drink some of my blood, you will heal you faster."

"No, it's not safe for me to drink your blood Elena," replied Stefan weakly.

Elena, not understanding why it was _not_ safe for Stefan to have her blood, and feeling she _knew_ better refused to listen. Elena used a sharp letter opener and quickly sliced her wrist. "Here drink!

Stefan unable to resist, did as Elena told him. It was a few minutes later Stefan regained his strength and was able to walk again. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Elena went downstairs to wait for Stefan.

Charlie arrived home and told Elena he was exhausted and going to bed and that she should let Stefan know that Damon would not be home tonight as he was staying with Bella in the hospital.

When Stefan arrived downstairs, Elena demanded, "What happened to Bella that she is the hospital, and why did Damon leave you here alone?

Stefan tried to calm Elena by taking her in his arms, "Bella and I were kidnapped by a few of the tomb vampires. Bella was injured, I told Charlie and Damon to leave me while I healed and to make sure Bella was seen by a doctor."

"Tomb Vampires," Elena practically shouted. "Why would they take you and _her_?" The word _her_ sounded like Elena spat it with undisguised anger.

Stefan frustrated with Elena's temper and his desire for more human blood answered annoyed, "Elena I have no idea why some rogue vampires would take and torture us, maybe they were bored, who knows. I am sure that Charlie and Damon did not ask any questions before they killed them. It is late, I am tired, and we have a long day tomorrow. You really should go home. I'll see you in the morning."

Elena realizing she might have overreacted replied, "If you promise to pick me up in the morning, I have a box of decorations Caroline needs and Jenna is taking the car."

"I promise to be there early," replied Stefan as he lead Elena to her car and then went into the basement to get one of Damon's blood bags before heading to his room.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital -The next morning**

Bella woke up with Damon's arm wrapped around her as she noticed they were together in a very small uncomfortable bed.

Bella touched Damon's face and waited for him to open his eyes. "Damon why are we in the hospital? I thought you fixed me."

Damon leaned in to kiss Bella's nose, "Charlie and me wanted to make sure there was nothing seriously wrong with you, so we agreed to have you checked out by a doctor. Don't worry, the doctor know I gave you vampire blood… _from my freezer_." Damon stressed the " _from my freezer"_ part for Bella.

"Well I don't remember anything, so...I can't answer questions now can I?" replied Bella smugly.

"You are a very smart, very beautiful, and a very impertinent woman more importantly you are _my mia Bella."_ Damon kissed Bella along her neck, making Bella giggle.

"Doctor Fell said she would be here to examine you before she would release to my capable hands, so until then you are stuck here in this bed with me. I think we should make the most of our time together."

"Damon, I need to pee and brush my teeth."

"Well, since you put it that way...I guess I will have to wait. Here let me help you up so you do not fall. You have not eaten since breakfast yesterday. Once you are settled, I will go find us some _good_ coffee and donuts."

"Damon, you really are my savior you know that… oh and I want chocolate on my donut!"

While Damon was gone, Meredith arrived and questioned Bella about her attack. When Bella replied she could not remember anything, Meredith did not quite believe her, but could not really call Bella out on the lie. After a complete exam, Meredith announced that she could leave. Damon arrived just in time to hear the good news.

"Just in time, I have your _requested_ items," Damon waived the small bag of donuts in the air while placing the holder with two coffee cups on the nightstand

Damon waited for Bella to dress and mentioned, "Stefan and Elena are helping with something…to do with the founder's day celebrations." Damon could not recall what his brother was doing but quickly added, "We can stop by later and check up on them. There is a parade and I understand there will be fireworks tonight. We could bring a picnic and make a night of it."

Bella smiled, "I love picnics, fireworks…not so much their too loud."

"Well, we can always leave before…we might even have the house to ourselves," replied Damon wagging his eyebrows at Bella.

"Let see how things go, I have a feeling we won't be alone."

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

Elena and Stefan arrived with the box of decorations Caroline Forbes requested, to see their group of friends making last minute additions to the bandstand and surrounding area.

Caroline had recently won the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and today the town would hold its annual founders day parade, there would be a small concert in the town square and ending the night with a fireworks display.

Caroline, Elena and the other Miss Mystic Falls contestants were responsible for making sure the town square reflected what Mrs. Carol Lockwood _considered appropriate_ for the Mayor's annual speech kicking off the day of festivities.

There were banners and other decorations that needed to be _perfect_. Caroline knew she was being used Mrs. Lockwood, but felt it was worth it after being crowned Miss Mystic Falls giving her the opportunity to ride on the float with her crown.

 **Mayor Lockwood's office**

Liz had an early morning meeting the Mayor and most of the members on the town council.

"Tonight during the fireworks, John Gilbert will activate the device and we will know which ones are vampires, it's our job to subdue these vampires and bring them to the Gilbert building. We will dispose of them after the citizens leave the celebrations and are safe at home," announced Richard Lockwood.

"You can't possibly think no one will notice what is going on," declared Liz bringing her concerns to the group.

John Gilbert replied, "Everyone's attention will be on the fireworks. I don't understand why you would object to the plan."

"I'm just trying to point out what risks there will be with this plan," replied Liz.

Richard Lockwood said, "Well since I am the Mayor, I am the only one who has the final say. I will need you and your officers to arrive at 6:00p.m. To go over the finalized plans and so we can hand out the injection vials Dr. Fell is preparing."

"I will have my officers here," replied Liz holding back her doubts.

 **Town square**

Damon and Bella spent the day watching the founder's day celebrations go on around them. After the concert, Bella spotted her father in his new uniform walking with Liz.

"Dad! Dad!" Bella shouted as she ran towards Charlie with Damon following closely behind her.

"So…do I look normal?" asked Charlie as he hugged Bella?

Bella smiled, "yes, I'm glad you're not in brown though. Blue is a much better color on you.

Charlie pulled Damon to the side while Bella spoke with Liz.

"Damon, I just met with the Mayor, John Gilbert is going to try the device tonight. He seems very confident it will work. You need to get home, take Bella and Stefan with you. I do not want to take any chances."

Damon frowned, "what's the plan for the vampires if they get the device to work?"

"Vervain injections until they can destroy them, they were handed out earlier."

Bella noticed Damon's worry and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Damon nodded "we need to get Stefan and go home."

Liz overheard Damon and asked, "Would you mind taking Caroline and her friends with you? I'm not comfortable with the Mayor's plan."

Charlie touched Damon's shoulder, "I have the gun with the wooden bullets, and made sure Liz has one too. Ric was happy to supply me with some of his _toys_."

Damon nodded and whispered into Charlie's ear, "Charlie don't take off your ring for any reason."

"Got it! If something happens Liz or Ric will call you."

"Let's go round up the Scooby gang and go home," Damon pulled Bella away and tried to call Stefan.

"Stefan, where are you, and who is with you?"

"I'm with Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy."

"Good, leave and take them to our house, GO NOW! I still have to find Caroline before _my mia Bella_ and I can leave. Charlie says something is going down tonight. Make sure to go straight home."

"Caroline is with Mrs. Lockwood, something to do with her duties," replied Stefan.

"Thanks, once we find her I will call you when we are in our way. Oh and stay away from anyone dressed in a police uniform. Got it!"

"Yeah sure, what do I tell them?"

"Damn Stefan, I don't care, just get the out of here NOW!"

Bella was looking in the crowd while Damon was on the phone with Stefan. "I see her," Bella pointed towards the stage.

"You are going to have to convince her to leave Damon; I don't think telling Caroline that her mother wants her to leave will be enough."

"I'll take care of it," Damon replied and went towards Caroline and did a great job of _convincing_ her to leave with them.

The trio was at Damon's car when the fireworks started and Damon grabbed his head in pain. Bella pushed Damon inside the car with Caroline's help. When Bella pulled up to the Salvatore home, Damon was pain free.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

The three walked into the house just as Stefan approached, "what happened? I was waiting for Damon's call."

Bella walked up to Bonnie and slapped her in the face, "you told me the device would not work with magic, nice way to get out telling the truth. If something happens to my father or anyone else I care about, I will personally make your life a living hell!"

"What is Bella talking about?" asked Stefan turning an accusatory look at Bonnie.

Damon answered knowing Bella was about to lose control again," Somehow the Gilbert device worked and if we had not been near the car so that _my mia Bella_ and Barbie could get me inside my car, I might have been caught in John Gilbert's plan."

"So basically Bonnie found a way to _lie_ to us, and if my father had not warned us to leave I might have lost Damon and Elena might have lost Stefan. Now we have to wait and worry about my father, Liz and Ric. Who knows what is happening there. All of this is because I trusted you Bonnie. I will never make that mistake again!" Bella shouted at Bonnie.

"You mean my mom is…she could die?" asked Caroline before she turned on Bonnie, "how could you? Do you understand what you did?"

Elena wanted to stand up for Bonnie, however learning that Stefan was in danger because her friend lied, she could not and silently took Stefan's side and held him as if he were her lifeline.

Bonnie finally found her voice, "how could you expect me to help the two _vampires_ that were responsible for my grandmother death?"

Bella stood in front of Bonnie and said, "I asked you, not Damon or Stefan, it was me Bonnie. I would like to point out that your grandmother _chose_ to do the spell, she was not chained and tortured to do it."

Bella's arm waiving in the air she continued, "Did it ever occur to you that your grandmother was sick and knew she would die anyway. Oh no, not from the spell, but because she had cancer! No, you did not; you never bothered to ask your grandmother if she could do the spell. If you had, you might have known she had cancer Bonnie. Your grandmother wanted to help, and she _knew_ what would happen to her. Do not ever blame Damon or Stefan for something they had no control over! People die from cancer every day!"

"How could you possibly know my grandmother had cancer?" shouted Bonnie.

Damon stood and said, "because witchy, your grandmother and I were friends and she told me. That was why I had to compel your father to allow you to live with her, after mommy dearest skipped town. Sheila wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Oh and yes, she knew performing the spell with you might kill her faster, but she knew you needed her!"

Bonnie was in tears when she sat down and finally noticed that everyone in the room looked at her with disgust in their eyes.

"I would remove you from my home right this minute, however Charlie wouldn't like it, and I care what Charlie thinks of me more than I care about you. You should be glad at least _someone_ cares about your safety. I hope for your sake nothing happens to your _friend's_ family members tonight. All you had to do was tell _my mia Bella_ the truth. She never asked you to do anything other than tell her the truth."

"Stefan, you can keep them company until I hear from Charlie. I need to talk to Bella about our future," Damon said as he pulled Bella up the stairs.

Damon and Bella spoke about getting married without a big wedding. "We can go get the license in the morning. I'm sure Charlie will want to be there," Damon stated as he snuggled in Bella's warmth.

It was after midnight when Charlie called Damon.

"Damon, I need you to bring Caroline to the hospital, Liz has been hurt. I need you to come quickly. You might as well bring Bella and Stefan; I think it's best if we are all together right now."

Damon hung up the phone, "We need to go, Liz was hurt. Charlie wants us to bring Caroline and Stefan."

By the time Damon and Bella were at the bottom step Stefan had Caroline awake.

"Caroline, Charlie called, it's your mom. She's at the hospital and we need to go now," Damon told her as he gave her a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Charlie met Bella, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan outside the hospital. When Charlie saw Caroline, he took her into his arms and held her as he whispered something to Damon. Damon left the group as Charlie walked them inside.

"Caroline, I am not going to lie to you. Your mom is in bad shape. Damon will come back and we will make her better, just do not say _anything_. I have a plan, you need to trust me."

Caroline nodded as her tears continued. Dr. Fell saw the group outside Liz's room and asked, "Charlie do you have it?"

Damon reappeared and handed Dr. Fell a vial of blood, "got it right here," he passed the vial to the doctor.

Dr. Fell nodded, "thank you, give me a few minutes before you come in."

Charlie said, "That's fine, I need to get everyone up to speed."

Charlie directed everyone to enter a small waiting room, looking around to see if anyone was inside and then pulled the group in closer. "Tonight was a cluster fuck, I'm glad you kids were not there. The Mayor is dead, along with a handful of deputies. I don't have the exact count, but there will several civilians included in tonight's carnage."

Charlie took a few deep breaths, "Katherine got to Liz. Liz thought she was Elena and by the time I got to her, Katherine had thrown Liz across the stage. After that my main focus was on getting Liz to safety, when I saw Katherine kill the Mayor. If Ric had not been near me, we would have been killed; Ric is handy with that bow and arrow. I owe him, that's for sure."

Bella cried out in horror as the realization that her father might have been killed. Damon put his arm around Bella pulling her close to him in a comforting gesture.

"I asked you to come here Stefan because of what Katherine told me before she killed John Gilbert." Charlie waited for that piece of information to sink in.

"Before Katherine hurt Liz, I saw her with John, Katherine she told me to tell Damon and Stefan to stay away from Elena. If you two continued to be in her life, more people would die. Then Katherine took the device from John and killed him."

Damon nodded in a silent agreement, however Stefan looked confused. "Why does Katherine care about Elena and why did she kill John?"

"Son, I'm not sure… and until we get answers I will not risk my family or friends. If you feel the need to defy Katherine's orders, we," Charlie waived his hand to encircle the group, "are leaving town. No arguments!" Charlie looked directly at Bella.

"I want you to know that once Dr. Fell gives Liz the blood, we are going to take her home. Liz needs to stay hidden for at least a week, maybe longer. There were some cops that saw me putting her in the car; they know she is pretty banged up. Plus, I may need to explain some truths to Liz. She saw and heard a few things, which will need to be explained carefully."

Damon interrupted, "Charlie I could make her forget…if you want."

Charlie smiled and said, "I think we need to see how she reacts first. If things go well, it will not be needed. I also want you Caroline, to drink some _blood every day,_ just in case Katherine makes good on her threat."

Dr. Fell appeared in the room and announced, "You can go in now, when she wakes up, you should get her home before someone from the station show up. I can only put them off for a few hours it would be easier if she is not here…if you understand my meaning.

"Oh, you should know Tyler Lockwood was in a car accident. They brought him in about a half hour ago, he is doing relatively fine. He has a concussion and needed a few stitches on his forehead. I will let you know if anything changes. I do not think I will need Damon's _help_ with more blood. Although I would like to have some more blood _here_ in the hospital for emergencies. Would that be a problem?" asked Meredith.

Damon nodded, "it may take me a few days, it's hard to get and I gave you the last of it for Liz." Damon looked at Charlie silently telling him to go along, the last thing they needed was for Meredith to find out Damon was a vampire.

Charlie stood, "thanks for everything Dr. Fell. I will be in touch. Let's go see your mother Caroline."

Damon held the door open as everyone entered Liz's room. Liz was in the middle of the bed, pale with bruising that was slowly fading. Caroline rushed to her mother's side, leaning over her mother and cried silently.

Charlie looked at Stefan, "son what's your decision?"

Stefan took in the room, he understood Liz's injuries must have been severe, Caroline was silently crying, and then he turned to see Bella wrapped in his brother's arms, "I will stay away, but I'm not sure Elena will agree, she's stubborn, and does not like to follow rules. Elena tends to put herself in more danger by her bad decisions."

Damon added, "The only way I see Elena agreeing to this is, if she is compelled, and for that Stefan needs to get her bracelet. Then he can make sure to stay away. He can stage a public breakup, this way Katherine will know we are following to her demands. Sorry Stefan, but this is the only way."

Charlie added, "It's either that or more people die. I did not think she would kill John Gilbert, as he was Elena's father, but if Katherine is willing to kill him, she will not think twice about anyone else."

Stefan looked down at his feet, "yeah I know."

Charlie placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, "it might seem like a long time, but it's not forever son. Just until we know more. Katherine seemed to really want you and Damon out of her life for some reason."

Caroline noticed her mother waking, "mom, you're going to be alright."

Liz murmured, "Caroline," before opening her eyes. Bella turned off the light directly over the hospital bed, as it was too bright.

Liz opened her eyes, saw the small group, and smiled, "Thank you Charlie, for everything. I'm assuming Damon had a hand in my recovery." Damon just nodded and smiled.

"If you're up to it, we need to get you out of here before someone from the station shows up. Tonight's events will keep them busy for a little while, but they will want to speak with you. I can keep you safer...away from here," Charlie smiled and nodded at Damon indicating they should leave so Liz could get dressed.

"Meredith left some scrubs, Caroline and Bella will help you."

Damon pulled up to the Forbes's house. "Bella and I will go home and come back later with your clothes. I am sure we could all use some sleep. See you in a few," Damon waived off Charlie holding Liz close to him, while Caroline worked to unlock the front door.

Damon drove back to their house. Bella turned to Damon, "don't say anything when we get inside. We will go upstairs and deal with the bitch…oh I mean witch and Elena in the morning. I am too tired. Oh and by the way, I am not _that_ sleepy. That should make sure you keep don't say anything to our guests."

Damon replied, "You know me so well, let's go sweet cheeks. I'm looking forward to having my hands all over you."

Damon smirked, "What your dad won't know and I promise not to get that carried away. We plan to get married sometime this week and then all bets are off."

 **The following morning**

Bella's plan was to make breakfast and inform Bonnie what happened due to actions. Bonnie needed to learn there were consequences for her actions, that the game she was playing was life or death, and not Candyland. ™

Bella was making pancakes putting Damon was in charge of setting the table. Damon was pouring himself a cup of coffee when the two girls walked into the kitchen.

"Where is Caroline, she's usually up by now," asked Elena taking her usual seat.

Bella looked at Damon and shook her head no, indicating he was not to answer.

"Is Stefan coming down soon? Breakfasts almost ready," announced Bella.

"He's coming, I hear him now," Damon quickly added. Bella continued to place the dishes of food on the table, ignoring the two girls.

Stefan joined the group, Damon handed him a cup of coffee and the brothers sat on either side of Bella, ignoring the space Elena saved for Stefan next to her.

Bella waited until Damon and Stefan had food on their plates before beginning. "So girls, last night while you were sleeping my dad called. He was at the hospital with an injured Liz Forbes and needed Damon's _help_ to save her, we took Caroline with us."

Bella waited for the girls to digest that piece of information before she continued interrupting anything the girls wanted to say, "Yesterday, John Gilbert got the Gilbert device to work, as we already knew…after Damon's episode. Now here is the update on what also occurred: not only did some of the tomb vampires die last night...there were also some humans a few name your might recognize; Reverend Young, his wife and daughter April, Richard Lockwood, the Mayor and John Gilbert. There were several other normal citizens I don't' recognize the names not including the police officers."

Bella paused for effect, "So Bonnie, my question to you is was it all worth it? All those people lost their lives, when we," Bella waiver her hand around her, "meaning us, Damon, Stefan, and my dad might have prevented it…if _only_ we had _known_ there was a _possibility_ of the device actually working."

Bella stared at Bonnie and waited for her to answer, not caring that Bonnie had tears falling down her face. Elena was pale and Bella thought she might get sick.

Bella continued, "Bonnie you need to realize that the world is not a nice place and _you_ are not in control of it. What you did Bonnie was worse than just lying to me, you allowed people, good people to die. If you thought that by lying to me, you would get back at Damon…well... you were wrong. _You_ just allowed innocent people to die. I asked your help, to _save_ people."

Bella voice began to rise in volume, "You _lied_ , well more accurately I should say you held back important information. Information that might have prevented last night's carnage and now dozens of families have to begin to plan funerals for their family members. In addition, you also might want to think how this affected your friend Caroline. If Damon had not been able help Liz, Caroline would be planning her mother's funeral this morning."

Bella took a sip of her coffee, "oh, don't be fooled, I am sitting here barely managing to restrain myself when what I really want to do is...smack the crap out of you, but it won't help the situation."

Bella sighed, "Not only was Liz in danger… my father was there Bonnie. I would do anything for him that includes letting you walk into danger. Keep that in mind for the future. I will not save your ass."

Stefan then spoke, "there is something else. Katherine was there; actually, she was the one who hurt Liz before she killed John Gilbert and Richard Lockwood. Katherine threatened to kill more people of Damon and I did not keep our distance from Elena. Damon and I cannot be around Elena at all."

Elena incensed said, "Katherine cannot make decisions for me. I will not live without you Stefan, so what is the plan?" Elena was so sure Stefan and Damon had a plan to thwart Katherine she was surprised by Stefan's pronouncement.

Stefan replied, "There is no plan Elena, we will not see each other anymore. I will not risk other people's lives, even for you. As of right now, we are no longer together." While Stefan was saying this, Damon reached over and took Elena's bracelet off before she noticed what Damon had done.

Stefan leaned to look Elena directly in the eyes, "We need to stage a public breakup tomorrow at the grill, until then you will stay away from me or my home. You will be angry with me and refuse to be anywhere you see Damon or me."

Bonnie watched as Stefan used his compulsion on Elena, and before she could object Bella held up her hand, "you know it's for the best, Elena will not agree to stay away..., and more people will die. Do you want more deaths on your hands, because you object to what is the right thing to do? I would hope not, I would hope that you might learn something from your mistake. You will have a few funerals to attend this upcoming week; it will give time to think about what you did."

Elena asked, "How could you say such horrible things to Bonnie. You really are a bitch, you know that!"

Bella sighed, "think what you will Elena. I _never_ lied, and I _never_ put myself before others. You and Bonnie will need to grow the fuck up and fast. Now I want the two of you out my house and I do not want to see either of you here again with an invitation from me. If you happen to see anyone in my family, you will walk away. Got it!"

Bonnie nodded and pulled Elena up from the table. Bella waited until the girls left and took Stefan in her arms, "I'm so sorry, I know that was hard. You know it won't be forever if that's what you really want."

Stefan said, "thank you for understanding how hard this is for me, Bella you are very special person and I'm glad my brother has you. I will clean up while you and Damon go see Liz. I'm sure you'll catch me up later."

Bella pulled Damon up, "give us ten minutes and we'll be ready. Stefan you are coming with us I won't leave you to sulk. We have a family meeting to attend and that includes you."

Damon picked up Bella and flew up the stairs with Bella laughing along the way. Stefan shook his head, _I am so glad Damon met Bella. Our lives will never be the same._

 **The Forbes house**

Charlie slept in the couch to awaken to hear noise coming from the kitchen. When Charlie smelled the coffee, he decided it was time to get up. Last night Caroline had given Charlie a pair of men's pajamas, "they were my dad's, but don't worry he never wore them and they are clean."

Charlie walked into the kitchen, "smells good in here Caroline."

Caroline beamed, "thank you, breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes."

Charlie noticed that his compliment made Caroline smile just like when he complimented Bella. _Caroline needs a father_ thought Charlie _and I would like to fill that position._

Liz walked into the kitchen to see a sight she thought she would never see. Caroline smiling brightly while talking to the one man Liz wanted in her life. Liz smiled as her daughter handed her a cup of coffee.

Charlie wanted to know how Liz felt inquired, "how are you feeling, are there any side effects?"

Liz touched Charlie's hand, "thanks to you I'm fine. I'm alive." Liz turned her head and whispered, "How much does she know?"

Charlie shrugged, "enough, but once Bella and Damon arrive, and we need to talk." Liz nodded and the trio ate breakfast enjoying the fact they were together.

Damon, Bella, and Stefan arrived to see the trio still at the kitchen table laughing. Bella kissed Charlie and proceeded toward Liz giving her a welcoming hug. Caroline pulled Bella into a hug and whispered, "I'm going to love having you as a sister."

Bella knew Damon and Stefan heard Caroline, and she blushed, "Me too."

"Charlie your bag is on the couch," announced Damon as he took a seat.

"I'm going to get changed, and then we can discuss what happened yesterday and how we will deal the outcome," stated Charlie as he left the kitchen.

Caroline followed Liz, leaving Bella, Damon, and Stefan in the kitchen. Bella began to clean up "I don't want to leave this for Liz or Caroline to clean up."

Afterwards they moved into the living room. Bella sat next to Damon on the couch making room for Stefan to sit next to her.

"Is it time for the conversation?" asked Bella

"Speaking of which, Liz we need to have a serious talk. After last night I realized that the "real world" we live in has some serious complications," stated Charlie as he took Liz's hand in his.

"As we all know, vampires are real and like humans there are good and bad people in the world," Charlie paused while Liz nodded.

"If there are good and bad humans, there can be good and bad vampires."

Liz nodded wondering where the conversation was headed.

"Well since you have known Damon and Stefan for a while now, would you consider them good people?"

Liz nodded again, "Yes, Damon is a good friend and his brother is by all accounts a good student and friend to my daughter and her friends."

"That's good, what you don't know is that Damon and Stefan are in actuality vampires Liz, it was Damon who saved not only Bells here when she was attacked, he saved you last night. He saved you because I care about you and knew I would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Liz stared in shock at the faces watching her, "Charlie are you sure about Damon? I mean I've worked with him for almost a year now and I would have seen."

Damon nodded, "Liz I wanted to tell you before, but the town council and all that Jazz kept me weary of telling you who or more accurately what I am. I was afraid you would stake me." Damon chuckled softly.

"Damon saved me Liz, that night in Forks. If he was not there, I would have died. Hell you would have died last night. I saw what that Katherine did to you. You are safe with Damon and Stefan. Do you honestly think I would allow my daughter to be with Damon if I did not trust him?" asked Charlie watching Liz to see how she was handling the truth.

"Liz sighed, "I have always felt safe with Damon and I have trusted him with my life on many occasions."

Damon leaned forward, "I so glad you feel that way. I don't want to hide who I am from you anymore. I really am a good guy Liz, Stefan too." Damon punched his brother in the arm.

"Thanks Damon," replied Stefan.

"Liz, I know this is a lot to take in. I trust Damon with my life more importantly I trust Damon with my Dad's life. I want there to be no secrets between us, however if you cannot keep Damon and Stefan's secret from the council I understand."

"What do think I would do?" asked Liz unsure of Bella's meaning.

Charlie replied, "We understand your beliefs, you grew up thinking vampires were your enemies and honestly most are our enemies, if you cannot agree to keep their secret, Damon will make you forget."

"While I appreciate the trust and I do promise to agree to keep your secret you have to know that I am on vervain Damon. The vervain you gave me," said Liz as she smiled when Charlie squeezed her hand.

"You will be here stuck at home for a couple weeks to assure your cover story, we could keep you off the vervain until then," replied Damon.

Liz smiled, "Well there is no need for that, but why the confession now gentlemen?"

Charlie said, "I want to be able to live near my daughter and see her happy. If that includes her decision to become a vampire I need to know that she will be safe."

Charlie hesitated and looked directly into her eyes, "I want to have life with you Liz. I want you Liz. I want all of us to be a family a real family, happy and alive. How _alive_ depends on our choices in the future."

Charlie ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. "I cannot see you like I did last night Liz, there was so much blood. We need to be able to have a life together even if that means we have to change to have that live together. I am not saying we need to make any decision now. Hell, all I want is to have time with you."

Caroline watched her mother as she listened to Charlie's impassioned speech and smiled when she saw the decision in her mother's eyes. Before Liz could say anything Caroline jumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Mom I am happy for you. I get to have a family, with a read dad and sisters and brothers. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Caroline cried as she kissed her mom's cheek then Charlie's cheek making Charlie blush.

"We have more to discuss, so if you don't mind I am going to take Liz into the other room for a while, I am sure you kids could entertain yourselves until we return," announced Charlie as he pulled Liz up from the couch and lead her away.

Damon smirked and said, "Well that went well."

"Better than I thought it would, my dad has never…well he has never spoke of his feelings like that before," whispered Bella.

Damon knowing that Bella was uncomfortable speaking of her dad and his feeling suddenly asked, "Stefan, would you be my best man? Bella and I want to get married this week, nothing big, just family."

Caroline chirped, "Oh a wedding, can I help?"

Bella smiled and asked, "I was hoping you would stand up with me Caroline, we are to be sisters soon."

Stefan smiled, "congratulations, I'm happy for both of you. I would be honored Damon. Does Charlie know?"

"Know what?" Charlie asked as he entered the room holding Liz's hand.

"Our wedding, we want to get married sometime this week," Bella replied smiling at Damon.

Charlie laughed, "Sounds good Bells. Maybe we can get Liz to agree to have it here, since I can't take her out for a while."

"If Bella and Damon agree, we would love to have the wedding here," Liz added while Caroline clapped her hands in agreement.

Bella's phone dinged indicating she received a text message. Bella pulled out her phone and read.

Bella, please wait until Friday!

I have just what you need to get married.

It is perfect! You will love it!

Jazz and I will be soon.

I promise not to tell.

Of course, I know you'll agree. See you Friday!

Love Alice

"Who's Alice and what is talking about?" asked Stefan as he read the message when Bella held it out for Damon to read.

Bella smiled, "Alice Cullen, my best friend from high school."

Charlie asked, "Alice, Alice?"

Bella nodded, "yes _that_ Alice. Looks like the wedding is Friday, but we have other things to talk about."

Caroline was confused and inquired "Who's Alice and why do you have wait until Friday?"

Bella went onto explain her history with Alice. Bella explained Alice was the sister of the boy she dated her junior year in high school and was her best friend. Bella shared that the Cullen family were vampire, different than Damon and Stefan and how Alice had a gift of seeing the future based on decisions of those she knew. It was one of those visions that had saved Bella's life when Edward had wanted to marry Bella thinking she was his mate. Although Edward did truly care for Bella, she was not his mate and his choice would eventually cause the rulers of their vampire kind to kill her. It was Alice who helped Bella before and after college, providing the tuition and living expenses along with a car and more importantly the freedom to live her human life.

It was Alice who had seen what Bella wanted to do with her life and helped her achieve her goal as a teacher at Northwestern University while she worked on her doctorate.

After listening to all that Alice and Jasper Cullen had done for Bella, not only was Caroline impressed so were Charlie and Liz.

"I was not aware of all she had done for you Bells," stated Charlie.

"I know Dad, we thought it better that you did not know of her involvement so you would not be afraid I would get back together with Edward. I really did care about him and I am glad he let me go," replied Bella.

"Yes, well the manner he did the letting go part still irks me," replied Charlie.

"I know dad, I am sure Alice made sure Edward knew how unhappy we all were with Edward once she learned how he broke up with me," stated Bella as she took Damon's hand in hers.

"So…you will have to understand that when I allow Alice to make decisions for my…sorry our wedding she has already seen my decisions and how I want things. So don't argue with her and just along. Yes…Alice is special to me and her gifts are _that_ special. Oh and if I forgot to mention Alice is a five foot ball of energy that seems to flit about without any rhyme or reason but she definite has a reason," smile Bella when she finished.

"So we let this Alice do what she wants because she already knows what we want and we just keep quiet?" asked Caroline unsure if she would like this friend of Bella's.

Bella smiled as she answered, "Yes, that's exactly it."

Damon and Caroline asked more questions about Alice while Charlie and Liz had an enlightening conversation of their own.

Charlie smiled before announcing, "Liz has agreed to marry me, maybe this can be a double wedding if my daughter and new son would not mind us sharing their special day."

"That sounds great dad, I'm sure Alice will be able to adjust her plans to include you and Liz," replied Bella as Damon nodded in agreement.

"Double wedding it is, but I put my foot down on a double honeymoon," replied Damon wagging his eyebrows.

Charlie coughed, "Damon not now. In addition to Liz agreeing to marry me, we both agree that we want to have options and a plan to keep us all safe."

Liz added, "I agree that woman that looks like Elena. Katherine Pierce her threat was real. When I looked into her eyes they were terrifying. You still need to explain that by the way."

Charlie continued, "We need to discuss our safety plan. Damon already has Bella on the _plan_. I think given the threat it might be a good idea for us, meaning... Liz, Caroline and me should be on that same plan."

When no one added anything Charlie added, "This Katherine is a real threat and Damon or Stefan will not always be around to protect us. Oh and Damon and Stefan will to explain that part of Elena being a doppelgänger... I'm still not clear on that."

The rest of afternoon was spent with making sure Liz was comfortable with everything, explaining more of the real world.

Before they left Damon handed Charlie a bag, "you have enough clothes for the week and I made sure to put a small box in the freezer. You know what to do, morning coffee is best it hides the flavor more or so _my mia Bella_ tells me."

Charlie nodded in agreement when Damon continued, "I will call you after Stefan's little breakup up. Bella and I need to get some legal stuff done, you might want to stop and get a marriage license...just saying." Damon chuckled when Charlie's eye widened.

"See ya later dad," Bella hugged him, then Liz and finally Caroline. "I suggest you stay away from Elena and Bonnie for a while."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "I'm not too happy with Bonnie right now anyway. I might say something I might regret."

 **At the Gilbert house**

Elena was pacing her bedroom, ranting about "Bella Swan and taking away her guys." Jeremy had listened to his sister complain all afternoon and was fed up with her _craziness._

"What is Elena complaining about now Jeremy?" ask Jenna as she worked to clean up after breakfast.

Jeremy shook his head, "something about Bella Swan and her taking guys, she sounds kind of nuts if you ask me."

"Huh, I really like Bella Swan. I met her at the fundraiser the other night; Bella helped me win my date with Ric. She is really nice and engaged to Damon Salvatore. Elena is totally wrong about her."

"Well maybe you can tell her that, she's not interested in whatever I have to say. Bonnie tried to calm her down. I did hear something...I guess Bonnie did something, and Bella called her out on it. Whatever it was, Bonnie is afraid that Caroline Forges hates her now. Girls! I can't figure them out," Jeremy said picking up an apple and took a bite.

Jenna smirked, "well I remember when I was that age it was rough. I am glad your mom was there for me. I really miss her. I'm not sure what to do for your sister." Jenna wanted to change the subject, "Actually, Jeremy I need you to help me send out some condolence cards. Did you hear that Mr. Lockwood passed away?"

Jeremy nodded; I went with Elena to Stefan's yesterday before the fireworks so we missed everything. I found out when Matt drove me home around midnight. I did not want to sleep on the couch at Stefan's, and neither did Matt. Anyway...Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, I had to clean out your dad's old office. I could have sworn I saw Elena there, but if she was with you it had to be someone else. I got home until 8pm and I fell asleep watching the TV. Pretty lame huh?"

"No more than usual," laughed Jeremy.

"Not funny Jer, oh I probably should warn you Ric is coming to dinner tomorrow. Just in case you feel uncomfortable with his being here, I can give you money to eat out."

Jeremy laughed, "No way and miss seeing you stumble through your date. I am staying home besides I like Ric he seems normal. And normal is good these days,"

Jenna was surprised, "so you're okay with me dating one of your teachers? No weirdness at all?"

"Nope, just go upstairs…there is all the weirdness I can take. I was hoping you might have a pill or something you could give Elena. Like for PMS or whatever."

"Let me finish this up and go check on your sister, maybe she had a fight with Stefan or something. Boys can do that to a girl."

"Well I hope you can fix it, I don't want to have to listen to Elena complaining all day. If she continues I'm going to Matt's house."

"Okay, I need to run to the grocery store if I am going to make dinner tonight and tomorrow."

"Thanks Aunt Jenna."

 **Just outside Mystic Falls**

"So how did it go last night?"

"John almost screwed it all up, I had to start early. It caused a few problems, but I handled it. Did you know that Richard Lockwood would be affected by the device, he was human?"

"No, but that does not surprise me, his family does carry the werewolf gene, I had thought it would not affect him since he had not triggered it, like his brother Mason."

"You really do know a lot about that town and all its residents."

"Well…things are changing. Alaric is there and he knows about me. I am sorry that you had to kill John, but I guess that it could not be helped. What about that Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella were you able to find out anything more about them and why they are here in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes and it's not good. They knew about vampires before they came to town. This Bella dated a different kind of vampire, the ones with venom. Hard to kill, they sparkle in the sun. I was hoping your research could provide us with more details."

"I know about them, stay away from their kinds at all costs. They have a government of sorts, their rulers; will kill you without asking questions. You don't want to be on their radar, kind of like Klaus, bad news."

"Okay got it, stay away. I gave the warning for the Salvatore brothers to stay away from Elena. I made my point pretty well. What do we do now?"

"I promised to keep them away Elena, and I intend for you to help the Salvatore brothers keep that promise. _He_ should arrive in the next few weeks. That means _you_ need to be gone by the time he arrives so do not get caught, if he sees you he may not hold up our end of the bargain."

"What does he plan to do with the Salvatore brothers?"

"Nothing unless they get involved in his plans, he does not need them. He has the Stefan doppelgänger stored somewhere nearby, he has a witch, so he just needs Elena's blood and a werewolf. He promised not to kill Elena if we did what he wanted. Once this is over, I can take Elena with me, and you can have Stefan. Don't mess this up."

"I won't, I just want this over."

"Me too, oh and keep me informed if _she_ shows up. That means it is all off and we both need to disappear without Elena or Stefan. He won't be able to get anything done with _her_ in town."

"Is that really possible? I thought Michael killed her."

"Even after all these years, you still need to ask…of course it's possible. How many times has Michael suddenly appeared?"

"Just go back and watch Elena, if Stefan is still with her you need to kill someone close to her, but not Jeremy. It is the least I can do for John, the Gilbert line should continue. Kill the aunt or maybe one of her friends. Just do not be seen. I don't want Alaric looking for me."

"Okay, I'll call you. Just give me a heads up before _he_ comes, I want to be on another continent."

 **New York, NY.**

"Jazz, we can go on Thursday. The wedding is to be on Friday I am so glad I had the dress made a few months ago. I knew once she met Damon they would fall in love."

"How sure are you about Edward not finding out about the wedding, his moods have been making him feel off somehow?"

"We just need to keep him away for a little while longer. Edward will get to meet his mate soon. I know he is unhappy, but his mate is not ready to meet him. Trust me."

"I do darlin' that's why I have not talked to Damon for almost five years. I would have been sad to lose his friendship otherwise."

"Oh he is going to be so happy to see you on Thursday, now all I have to is work out that other situation. It is going to be harder than I thought. I just saw a decision that might make it somewhat difficult."

"Alice, you do realize you cannot control everything and everyone. I do love you, but some things are meant to happen."

"Oh jazz…trust me. I know what I am doing. We will make sure all will be well. Oh… and you cannot tell Emmett, not yet anyway. Rosalie will tell Edward about Bella's wedding and we do not want that.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

 **The Courthouse**

Damon and Bella went to the courthouse to apply for a marriage license and to spy on council for Liz. Liz thought with all the goings on last night the council would hold a meeting to arrange some sort of cover up and she wanted to know how they were going to deal with the deaths of her deputies and the mayor.

"Just stand there and look interested while I take my time filling out this paperwork, I will try to cover for you," said Bella as she made sure Damon did not look out of place.

Damon leaned the death certificate for the Mayor was recorded as a heart attack. Nothing was mentioned about John Gilbert. Whoever was in on the meeting could not agree on whom should fill in as interim Mayor, and they could not agree on what the medical examiner should list as cause of death for the officers and civilians.

Damon heard Dr. Meredith Fell's suggestion of a gang fight for the deaths suggesting the fireworks as it made it plausible for gunshots with all the loud explosions. Damon heard a new voice, a man he did not recognize say, what about the families of the victims they know the truth. Damon thought he was a valid point, if only he could get a list of the families he would take care of that problem.

Bella nudged Damon, "problems?"

Damon nodded, "cover up issues. We need to get the list of victims. I need to help their families some forget details."

Bella pulled out her phone, "hey dad, we need your help with a list of victims. Damon needs to do his _thing_ so the families don't remember what really happened."

Bella hung up, "dad will have Liz call in since she's officially on bed rest."

Damon took the paperwork from Bella, "so now we can get hitched?" Bella smiled and nodded.

Damon held the door open for Bella to exit the building, when they heard Meredith call out to them. Bella held onto Damon hand stopping him from walking away. "Stay, we might learn something," Bella whispered.

Meredith reached Bella and Damon asking, "How is Liz feeling?"

Bella was speaking with Meredith about Liz when a stranger walked up to the group, "you must be Bella and Damon."

Damon clearly looked unhappy that this unknown man knew his name and Bella's so he replied with his usual snark, "depends on who's asking. I don't know you."

Meredith interrupted, "Mason Lockwood you have better manners than that, I'm surprised you are so rude. Bella, Damon, this is Mason Lockwood, Richard Lockwood's younger brother."

Bella tried to ease the male testosterone clearly flowing between the two men, "Mr. Lockwood please accept our condolences. Your brother was a nice man and will be missed."

Mason replied, "thank you, it's been hard. Honestly I don't understand what happened."

Meredith placed her hand on his arm, "not here, besides Damon and Bella were not there. They cannot tell you anything more than I can. Mr. Swan was there, but he is caring for Liz right now. It may be a few days before you can meet with him to ask him questions."

Mason saw the truth in Meredith's words. Bella nodded, "our younger brother Stefan had friends over last night and we didn't want to leave a bunch a teens alone." Bella then asked, "How is your nephew Tyler I heard he was in car accident last night. I hope he okay."

Mason liked Bella; she seemed honest and caring, _even_ if she was with a Vampire. "Thank you for asking, Tyler is doing well. I brought him home this morning. Carol… well it's been hard on her first her husband and then Tyler's accident."

Damon watched Mason's interaction with Bella finally added to the conversation, "I'm sorry to hear that, Richard and Carol have always been _gracious_. I was sad to learn about your brother."

"Thank you." Mason appeared to relax.

Meredith asked, "so what brings you two here today? Are you picking something up for Liz?"

Damon smiled and pulled Bella closer, "no…marriage license." Bella smiled up at Damon adding, "We think Friday, we think Liz and my dad are going to share our day."

Meredith was surprised, "really Liz and Charlie? Well that's great I really happen for them. Charlie seems to really care about Liz."

"Yeah, they met years ago for work...training of some kind, both of them being chiefs of police and all." Bella added for Mason's benefit, "My dad was chief of police in Forks, Washington. Very small town," Bella held out her thumb and index finger closing them to indicate how small the town is, "we relocated here recently, mainly so I could be with Damon. Dad agreed to come here when Liz was here."

Mason wanted more information about the beautiful woman was apparently going to marry a vampire and asked, "So, what did you do for work Bella?"

Bella laughed, "Teacher, I taught English literature at Northwestern University in Chicago, I'm hoping to finish my doctorate here, maybe Duke. I'm not sure yet."

Mason was impressed, "Damon, well done, smart and beautiful. I congratulate you both on your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you, we do need to get going we promised to meet my little bro for lunch, replied Damon.

Bella added, "Maybe we all get together next week," Bella looked at Meredith before she turned to Mason.

"Maybe," Meredith and Mason said at the same time.

Bella and Damon were in the car when Bella asked, "What's he saying?"

Damon rolled down the window a tiny bit, "Mason is asking about you and your father, he wants to know if you're in the _know_. He does not like me, but he will not tell Meredith why. She is upset and is telling him to get over himself. I think I like Meredith more and more."

Bella bit her bottom lip, "does he know about you?"

Damon nodded and drove away, "he knows, but what bothers me is why he hasn't said anything…he's definitely up to something. He was surprised to learn that we were not there last night maybe he thought I was in on it. Who knows?"

"We need to find out more about him, you know keep your enemies close and all that," Bella told Damon as she pulled out her phone. I don't' want to be late we need to hurry."

"You do know _my mia Bella_ …you're my perfect match, we think alike. Stefan knows to wait for us we need this to be seen by a crowd. It will help the rumor mill."

Damon kissed Bella's hand. "Let's go make a scene sweetheart."

 **The Grill Restaurant**

Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy were sitting in a corner booth. Bonnie knew what was about to happen and dreaded the upcoming scene, but if it meant Stefan was out of their lives, she would stay to support Elena.

Damon and Bella exited their car and started walking towards the restaurant. "You know this town could use another restaurant," Bella said as she looked around for Stefan.

"They tried over the years…didn't take for some reason. At least there's a bar inside," Damon replied.

"Maybe we could try; you do make the best sauce. My lasagna is awesome… it might work, and I wouldn't mind not having to go back to teaching," Bella wondered aloud not expecting Damon to respond to her musings.

" _My Bella_ if that's what you want, we can work on it. It might give Stefan something to do since he won't have to go back to high school."

Bella shook her head, "sorry, not practical with the non-aging thing. I was just thinking aloud that is all. Is Stefan here yet? I'm sort of nervous."

"No, but Caroline is here…and here she comes."

Caroline rushed towards Bella and Damon, wrapping her arms around Bella then decided to add Damon to her circle, "I can't wait till Friday, I'm so happy. I have already got the flowers picked out. Oh and I have some things to show you. I hope you like it."

Bella told Damon while Caroline continued speaking of wedding plans, "she's another Alice, but taller and blonde."

Bella lead Caroline over to a table, "okay, take a breather. I am sure I will love everything. We need to focus on making scene to keep our family safe from Katherine." Bella held Caroline's hands in hers and shook them, "focus and breathe."

Damon came to the table with 2 glasses bourbon, or what Bella assumed was bourbon and handed one to Bella, "sorry Barbie you don't get any drink up…here comes Stefan."

Bella and Caroline wanted to be offended at Damon's reference to _Barbie_ , but they soon lost it as they watched the scene play out near them.

Stefan walked up to the table where Elena sat with her friends, "Elena, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Stefan," replied Elena angrily.

"That's fine, I will make this short. I think we need to break up for good. I'm tired of playing your games," stated Stefan loud enough for everyone to hear within the restaurant.

"Game, is that all I was to you a game? Well…then, I am glad we broke up. I never want to see you again."

"That's fine with me," I'll have your stuff dropped off by tonight.

"Good, go be with your disgusting family. Your brother and his girlfriend deserve each other," Elena replied sticking her nose in the air.

Stefan knew it was coming but hated the feelings Elena's harsh words brought to the surface, "Elena leave them out of this; this is between you and me. You don't have to say anything about my family."

Elena huffed, "Why are sleeping with her too? Sharing your brothers girlfriend, that's real sick you know that."

Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt looked horrified at Elena's statement and saw the moment Bella and Damon stood to walk over to their table.

Bella and Damon waited knowing something bad was coming but to actually hear the hurtful words coming from Elena was a shock. Bella knew Damon was angry and might do something to ruin their plans held onto Damon's hand. "It's time."

Bella stopped at the table of teenagers looking at the faces of Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt. Bella knew they all felt that Elena had gone too far.

"Elena leave me and Damon out of your high school drama. I get your that hurt and angry, but you crossed a line. I told you before…if you cannot show me some respect, I will return the favor. Elena ever since I met you, I have thought you were a selfish, spoiled bitch that did not deserve Stefan. Today you proved me correct. Stay away from my family."

Bella leaned over the table to be closer to Elena, "I do not like you, and I'm glad my brother is done with you, so I don't have to see your scrawny ass ever again."

Bella turned to leave and saw Caroline was now standing next to her with Damon behind them both.

Caroline said, "I chose my new sister and brothers over you Bonnie and Elena. I agree with Bella, you really are a bitch Elena and not just sometimes."

Turning to walk away Bella saw the crowd of people watching them and knew their big breakup scene did exactly as they had planned. Damon led Stefan, Caroline, and Bella back to their table and signaled for a server to come take their order.

The foursome ate lunch as they discussed wedding plans. They knew not to talk about anything to do with Elena, just in case Katherine was still nearby. No one looked over at Elena's table as they left.

 **The Forbes House**

Charlie and Liz waited until Caroline returned to announce their plans for Friday. When the door opened, Caroline was not alone. Stefan entered, followed by Bella and Damon. Bella was clearly upset and sat in Damon's lap, while Damon tried to comfort her. Charlie understood why Bella was upset, having a confrontation whether it was staged or not, was not in Bella's character.

"Well, what happened?" asked Charlie wanting to find out what had upset Bella so much.

Before Stefan or Damon could reply, Caroline repeated word for word what Elena said, then proudly repeated what Bella and she had said in response. Liz was shocked that Elena would say such things.

Stefan worried, "maybe I overdid the compulsion. I never thought Elena would accuse me of…well that."

Damon and Bella said, "No! You did not." Damon continued, "There was something with Elena before, do you remember when I brought Bella home and when we had the dinner, Elena was already jealous and angry. It is not your fault Stefan. If not today, it would have eventually come out. I hate to say it brother, I'm kind a glad she gone."

Stefan admitted, "I know, I saw it too. I just did not think…well anyway it is done and I did see Katherine. She was hiding, but I saw her when Bella was talking."

Damon nodded, "I did too. Now all we need to do is make sure to stay away from her."

Bella finally spoke, "what do you think Matt and Jeremy thought about all of it. I don't want them to think Stefan is a bad person."

Caroline snorted, "Honestly Jeremy already thinks his sister is a bitch, sorry mom, but it's true. Matt…well when Elena dumped him she was not nice about it, so the way I see it…he may think its karma. And as for Bonnie, I do not really care. She was responsible for you getting hurt and all those others, not to mention the others including Tyler's dad."

"Caroline, I don't want you to hate Bonnie. She made a huge mistake, one day you need to forgive her. I am not saying trust her, but if you do not get passed your anger it will eat you up inside. People make mistakes; we need to learn from them,"

Bella told her. "It may take a while, a long while… I have faith in you… will be able to forgive her."

"Not likely," replied Caroline. "You didn't see her face when you told off Elena. Bonnie hates you." Bella turned towards Stefan and he just nodded in agreement.

It was silent in the room for a while.

Bella's phone chimed, she pulled out the phone to see another text message from Alice.

Bella, I have a dress for Liz.

Tell Caroline the flowers are perfect.

Charlie needs to get the license tomorrow

Between 11 and 11:15 to avoid questions.

Keep Caroline close, cannot say more, it is not clear.

Yes Damon, its fine. Do not screw it up.

Love Alice and Jazz.

Damon held the phone and said, "Your friend is freaky weird you know that." Bella laughed and showed her dad the message.

Charlie said, "Guess I'm going tomorrow to get the license Liz." Charlie showed Liz the phone. "Why does she say keep Caroline close?" asked Liz.

Bella shrugged, "not sure, but I trust Alice, so Caroline that means your with me and Damon at all times, okay?"

"No problem, I'm just happy I did a good job with the flowers," announced Caroline. Everyone busted out laughing.

Charlie added, "Safety plan in place, I'll make sure we all have coffee in the morning."

Damon nodded while Bella smiled.

"So what for dinner tonight?" asked Charlie, "I'm up for some pizza and beer, how about you Damon, Stefan? Do you like pizza?"

 **Outside of Mystic Falls**

"Stefan broke up with Elena."

"Good."

"I have to say, Elena is a little bitchy."

"It's the curse, she'll be back to the little angel she was before Stefan appeared. When a doppelgänger is near another doppelgänger, it triggers something that changes their personality."

"Well that good, I would not want to be around her if she's like this for the rest of her life."

"I thought you wanted Stefan, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset about Stefan; I just was surprised Elena could be a bigger bitch than me that's all."

"Time for you to leave, he's on his way. He could arrive by Friday. It does not give you much time. Take care and I'll see you next month at the house."

"Okay, I hope this works."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

 _ **The Forbes House (Thursday)**_

Liz, Caroline, and Bella were sitting in the living room at the Forbes house going over the lists they made for the upcoming wedding the following day. While Charlie, Damon, and Stefan were in town purchasing new suits and told not to come back until after 4 p.m. on pain death as per Alice's instructions, really Bella was just the messenger.

"Right on time, please let me know if Alice is too much," Bella said as she jumped up to answer the door.

"Bella!" Alice practically shrieked as she enveloped Bella into a hug with Alice talking as fast as she could explaining how excited she was that she was happy to Bella and going over the last five years.

Jasper stood to the side watching his little wife envelop her best friend in hug. Jasper knew his petite wife when she was excited and not having seen Bella in person for the last five years was hard on his wife, just as it had been for the rest of Cullen clan.

"Hi Alice," replied Bella as she tried to escape Alice's grip. "I'm so glad you could come for my wedding, but you already know that don't you?" stated Bella as Alice let go of her and walked past her into the house not allowing time for an answer.

"We are very happy to be here," replied Jasper as he waited for Bella to invite him inside. "Alice has been waiting for…well never mind. I'm happy for you and for Damon," Jasper waited for Bella to catch onto what he just said.

Bella smiled and went to hug Jasper, "Is this ok? I mean me hugging you and all?"

Bella leaned in for the hug and asked once she realized Jasper knew Damon's name, "Do you know Damon or has Alice told you all about him, wait before you answer, let's go inside before Alice becomes too much for Liz and Caroline."

Jasper and Bella both laughed knowing how large Alice's personality could be to be to new comers.

Jasper followed Bella inside to see Alice hugging two blonde women and prattling on about how she loved the choices, especially the younger woman's choice for the flowers.

"I see you have met Alice already," announced Bella as she stopped to stand behind Alice. "This is her husband, Jasper Whitlock-Cullen. They attended school with me back in Forks."

Jasper bowed and thanked them for including him and his wife in the celebration. Caroline was slightly quieter than was her norm, but Bella assumed it was because Alice held everyone's attention as she went over the details of the wedding. Bella watched in amusement as Liz tried to hold in her shock at all of Alice's exclamations and the way Alice took over the wedding plans.

Bella leaned into Liz side and said, "It will be fine, just let her do her thing and try to enjoy yourself. Alice has had my wedding planned…well for years apparently." Bella said chuckling as Alice continued chatting away happily, while Jasper shook his head in amusement.

Caroline was shocked to see this little ball of energy practically dance in to the room and suddenly take over all the wedding plans. Although as Caroline listened she was in complete in agreement with how Alice wanted the wedding to look, so she just nodded her head in agreement happily, knowing full well that if _she_ had been the one giving these directions her mother there would have more than a few protestations to a _few_ of Alice's suggestions. Caroline could image her mother saying, "They were too over the top for a small informal gathering."

Alice finished by saying, "Now that all of the wedding details have been taken care of… and No Bella!" Alice turned and stared directly at Bella, "this is our gift to the happy couples."

Jasper nodded in agreement and smiled knowing nothing would stop his wife, as he had learned from experience; Jasper went with the flow when it came to Alice and her _plans._

"I just knew how it would be! It's perfect… just absolutely perfect!" Alice clapping her hands together as she almost bounced. "Now we need to show the brides their dresses and I have a special treat for you."

Alice handed Caroline the bag with her mother's dress and pulled Bella, "come on ladies, I know you will love the dresses I have picked out for you. Well you picked them out but you need to see them."

"Jazz will be working on the setup until the boys return," Alice said as they all left the living room.

Later after Alice confirmed that the dresses would fit, she pulled the girls to the backyard to go over the decorations. Caroline was amazed as she watched Alice and Jasper make and organized layout of all the boxes that had been delivered that morning.

"I can't believe you had all this planned," stated Caroline as she helped assemble the candle centerpieces as per Alice's instructions.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of great that way," replied Alice.

Alice smiled as she flitted around the back yard placing all her finishing touches. All of her plans were working out perfectly. Occasionally the sun would shine and Alice and Jasper would sparkle making Caroline cover her eyes.

Bella saw Caroline and said, "The first time I saw Edward in the sunlight I thought he was beautiful. I still think that way. It makes them special in my eyes. I hope you will grow to love them as I do."

"I can understand why you feel that way," replied Caroline. "And they are beautiful, just a bit brighter than I would have thought."

Alice loved Caroline Forbes immediately. Alice felt Caroline was a younger, although blonde, version of herself. Alice had seen Caroline's future many times while planning for Bella's happiness all those years ago, however could not make out Caroline's character as it had changed several times over the years. Caroline's experiences with her father's lifestyle choice changed Caroline in many ways that didn't allow Alice to Caroline clearly, until now.

Alice knew Caroline Forbes was a bit too young and not yet equipped for her future, however on the positive side, Caroline would become part of Bella's extended family, thus Alice could make preparations to assure Caroline's happiness.

Alice viewed time the _passage of time_ specifically as a puzzle. Alice could not _make_ time lapse quicker and so _time_ was Alice's puzzle to work on until the final piece fit and the picture was complete.

Alice's _current_ puzzle was Bella's happiness. Alice assisted Bella whenever possible with making sure Bella's human life was as happy and fulfilling as possible until Bella met her destiny, Damon. There was the money to pay for college and other expenses all while remaining on the outside of Bella's life, until now.

It was time, the last puzzle piece remained and it was time to re-enter Bella's life and organize all the pieces of the puzzle as they appeared in her visions giving Bella her happily ever after.

As Caroline gushed over the decorations, Alice could finally see the _puzzle pieces_ of Caroline's life coming together and smiled inwardly.

Jasper watched Alice as she got that far away look in her eyes and knew they would be having a long conversation later that night. Alice smiled at Caroline, thankful Caroline was too busy talking to noticed Alice during one of her visions.

 _Just as I thought_ , said Alice to herself.

 _ **Meanwhile in Mystic Falls**_

Charlie stood on a platform while a tailor took the final measurements for his suit he picked out with the directions Alice had given him. Nearby were Damon and Stefan also in the suits waiting their turn with the tailor.

Watching the brothers laugh, Charlie assumed they had been laughing at him while he was measured in what he referred to as _his monkey suit_.

"Boys none of that now, I don't appreciate being laughed at," said Charlie trying to look at stern as possible.

"We are not laughing at you Charlie, we were discussing Stefan's closet full of suits and which one would outrage Alice Cullen the most, he has a large collection of style in his closet," replied Damon.

While Charlie and Bella had given the brothers their opinions of Alice, Damon and Stefan felt a bit uncomfortable with all the "things" Alice "knew" about them.

Damon and Stefan being the fun loving brothers they were…they tried to ease their uneasiness with humor. Once suit from the 1970's in powder blue mentioned, which in turn sent he brothers into hysterical laughter.

Damon chuckling added "this is nothing," waiving his hand down his body indicating the matching suit he was wearing. "We might have been forced into wearing tuxedos for the wedding. This way we look like dashing men in our new suits and not like penguins. This is nothing compared to that don't you think?" asked Damon as he was lead to the place next to where Charlie was being measured.

"You're right Damon and I don't mean to complain really. I just don't feel comfortable in…in this." Charlie tried to waive his hands towards his body and the man with the tape measure moved his arms back into the air.

Stefan added, "Well look at it this way, once you have your new suit, you won't have to wear it often. I do not suppose officers have many occasions to dress up do they? It will be there when you need it. I have a _few_ still in my closet from…" Stefan tried to stop laughing but the image of the powder blue suit could not be contained and he laughed aloud turning so he would not have look at Damon's face.

Damon chuckled knowingly and finally said, "I think Stefan does have a _few_ in his closet, however I have seen those _few_ , and he _does_ have questionable taste."

"So Stefan does not need a suit, I thought Bells said we all needed one?" asked Charlie missing the tone of the conversation.

"No. he definitely does," chuckled Damon. " _Mia Bella_ says he needs a _new_ one, preferably a dark grey, the ones she saw in his _vast_ closet were not up to her standards, or something like that."

"No worries Charlie, I am getting a new one. No sense upsetting my new sister-in-law" Stefan said under his breath, "Or Alice for that matter."

Charlie finally understood what Stefan and Damon were saying about Stefan having too many _old_ suits. Stefan probably had some from each decade. _Damn vampires and their long lives,_ thought Charlie

After the men paid for the suits, they were told the adjustments would be done by 4p.m. so they arranged to pick them up on their way home.

Damon thought to himself, _Alice must have known about the time._

"Let's go get something to eat while we wait. It appears we have some time to kill before we are allowed back at _casa de Forbes,"_ announced Damon as he signaled to Charlie to lead the way.

"What do you think is happening back at Liz's house?" asked Charlie as they entered the one restaurant in town, the Grille.

"Oh, I'm sure they are decorating. Did you notice the boxes that arrived this morning? Bella had Stefan and me move them to the back porch," replied Damon.

"I hope you are not paying for all that stuff Charlie, It must have cost a fortune."

"Ah Alice, I forgot how she can be, it's been a long time since I have been around her and no I did not pay for all that," replied Charlie.

"What is it about this _Alice_ that makes you say that?" asked Stefan.

"Well, Alice is about five feet nothing and a ball of energy and Alice usually has her way even when you don't want to comply. I do not know how she does it actually. I just remember Bells complaining about having to dress of like a Barbie doll or some nonsense like that." Charlie paused, "I think Bells didn't like having Alice pay for everything. I think she's over that now."

Damon saw Charlie frown and asked, "Does it bother you that Alice is back in her life?"

"No, that's not it. It was hard on Bells when the Cullen's left Forks. Bells was different… not the same happy girl she is today."

"I don't really see Bella that way, she doesn't give in…on things," replied Stefan.

"Well once upon a time, Bells was a different person. She had a thing for Alice's brother Edward," Charlie looked at Damon to see if what he was sharing would upset his soon to be son-in-law.

Damon just shrugged and said, "It's her past. I have one too."

Stefan turned back to Charlie, "What happened if you don't mind me asking. I really don't know much about Bella's life from High School."

Charlie watched Damon for a reaction and continued, "I shared a bit with Damon before I introduced him to Bells. Alice's brother Edward dated Bells for a bit and it seemed serious, I mean the kind of serious I thought she might marry him one day. Then one day he broke up with Bells' leaving her alone in the woods, behind my house. We had search party out for her for almost 6 hours. Bella took it bad. I could not get her talk, eat, or even go to school. Then one day Alice wrote and suddenly Bella changed. I never found out what Alice wrote in her letter, but whatever it was changed her back to the Bella I knew. Then Mike Newton happened and it made her stronger."

Charlie went on to describe the time when Mike Newton asked Bella out on a date and how she had to defend herself from his attack. Mike stalked Bella making her decide to talk self-defense courses and learn how to shoot a gun. It was only after several "talks" from the officers that Mike finally left Bella alone.

Stefan began to appreciate the now self-confident Bella and understood how she held herself together during their capture by the tomb vampires. Bella knew more about life's struggles than most people in the world did. _No wonder Damon loved her so much,_ thought Stefan.

After they finished their lunch and with more time to kill before they could pick up their new suits, the three men decided to play a game of pool when they noticed Ric Saltzman enter the grill.

"Hey Ric, What's up? I have not seen you around, "asked Damon as he walked towards the pool table.

"Want to join us for a game, we can partner up. I'm not sure about Charlie's skill at Pool, but I know Stefan's played a few games."

Ric smiled and walked towards the men, shaking their hands as he greeted each of them. "Sound good, I have to kill some time before Jenna comes to meet me for an early dinner. She's with her niece Elena having a talk about something. We have had a few dates and we seem to get along really well."

Stefan was surprised when he heard Elena's aunt was dating Ric and asked, "How is Elena? Is something wrong?"

Damon turned towards Stefan and shook his head no not wanting to hear about Elena.

"No, nothing really. Jenna mentioned it was girl talk or something like that. Not really sure what that means but here I am all alone. Well not anymore since I have you fine gentlemen to spend some time with. What's new by the way?" asked Ric

"Tomorrow's the big day," announced Stefan hoping to turn the subject onto Damon and Charlie.

"Oh yeah the wedding. Thanks for the invite by the way. Jenna and I are really looking forward to it," Ric said as he began to pick out a pool cue.

Ric hesitated before saying, "should you be here the day before the wedding?" Surprised they were not busy with wedding preparations.

After the crack of the pool balls Damon smiled and said. "Well… we have been ordered to get new suits and…"Damon looked at his watch, "The tailor is working on them right now…so we have some time to kill."

"Are you going on a honeymoon or something?" asked Ric

Damon smiled and almost looked sheepish when he replied, "No, not right now. We plan to spend a week at home," Damon put his arm around Stefan as he continued, "While my baby bro here goes to… where are you going Stefan? Anyway, he's promised to not be home for a week."

Charlie added, "Liz's is not quite up to traveling just yet. I think maybe in December we might go somewhere warm. I lived in Washington State all my life and I am kind of getting used to seeing the sun more than once month." Charlie laughed.

The men finished their game when Damon's phone beeped indicating he received a text.

"It says our suits are ready and we should pick up the order at Betsy's bakery on the way home. Oh… and I'm not allowed to hold any of the boxes so I guess that means I am driving," declared Damon.

Charlie looked at Damon in confusion.

"It's from Alice," announced Damon as he said his goodbye's to Ric along with Stefan and Charlie.

When they arrived at Liz's house, Damon turned towards Charlie in the passenger seat holding a large box in his lap and asked, "Is this going to be casa de Forbes house or casa de Swan house from now on?"

Charlie shook his head and said, "Damon get the door so Stefan and I can carry these boxes in the house."

That evening the family enjoyed Charlie telling stories of Bella and her antics while fishing and playing in the mud. Bella did not mind being the topic of conversation or humiliations, as she was in Damon's arms all night. The next day was her wedding day and no embarrassing stories were as important as marring the man of her dreams.

Alice kicked out Charlie, Damon, and Stefan shortly after 9pm to go home and spend the rest of the night at the _Salvatore home_. Bella refused to call it a boarding house ever again, so now it was just the Salvatore home.

"Charlie needs to finish packing anyway, so off you three go. Jazz and I will be here all night. Do not worry about anything. Everything will be perfect, just be on time and well… anyway off you three go," announced Alice as she practically pushed the men out the door.

While Liz slept in her room alone, Bella shared Caroline's bed, making Alice come in a few times to chastise the girls for talking and not sleeping.

"I need a good canvas to start my masterpiece Bella, so get some sleep!" Caroline just chuckled under the covers.

While the girls slept, Alice and Jasper put the final touches on the wedding decorations in the backyard.

 **The Big Day (Friday)**

 **The Forbes house (soon to be Swan house)**

The next morning, Alice decided it was time to get Bella ready for her big day, leaving Caroline to dress her mother. The two had worked out the details the day before when working together in the back yard.

Bella's dress was beautiful and stylish; it surprised Alice how Bella's taste in clothing had changed in all these years. Alice had seen Bella looking through a magazine last year and had liked a dress worn by a bride for her destination wedding. It was then that Bella had _decided_ that if she ever got married she would wear a similar dress.

The dress Alice purchased was exactly what Bella had wanted _no_ poof, _no_ lace, and definitely _no_ sparkles. The dress was made with a light material similar to organza, in a pale champagne color, off the shoulder dress that fitted closely to her body without hugging too closely. There was small train and allowed Bella to wear the flats she wanted.

Alice wove a small braid at the crown of Bella's head, leaving her long locks to cascade down her back. Within the braid, Alice added small roses and baby's breath and for the final touch, a fingertip veil that could be removed after the ceremony. Bella's bouquet contained the same small roses in woven in her hair with a matching Champaign colored ribbon.

Liz's dress was off white in the same material as Bella's. However, Liz's dress had short sleeves with a drop waist. The top of the dress had lace, with beading around the neckline. Liz also wore flat, stating it made her feel more stable on her feet.

 **The Salvatore house**

Damon was up making breakfast when Charlie walked into the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of coffee Charlie said, "Well son, today's the big day. Are you ready?"

Damon smirked turning his head towards Charlie taking his eyes off the eggs frying in the pan, "Charlie, I have been waiting for _my mia Bella_ all my life. It took me awhile to find her, but I am so ready to make her my wife."

Stefan appeared and seeing that Damon was almost done with the eggs, pulled out three plates and placed them on the table.

"Thanks Stefan, how did sleep? Are you packed for your vacation?" asked Damon as he walked towards the kitchen table while pushing the spatula under an egg to lift it to Charlie's plate.

Charlie watched in amazement how the two brothers worked together seamlessly to get breakfast ready. While Charlie took a sip of coffee, Damon walked to the toaster just as the toast popped up and grabbing them quickly.

"You know, you boys really have this getting breakfast ready thing down pat, I have to wonder how Bells will fit into this little routine you two have going," stated Charlie.

"Damon does the cooking; I do the set up and clean up. We have always been that way; it goes back to when our Dad was alive. He refused to be on our schedule, and so we made due. It would have been harder on us otherwise," replied Stefan.

Charlie feeling embarrassed said, "Oh, I didn't know. Sorry if talking about your father makes you unhappy. Bells mentioned that you two are…are the way…you are because of him."

Damon shrugged, "Yes and no. He did intend to kill us, but it was actually because of Katherine using us and her being a vampire that he wanted us dead. Something about us being evil creatures of the night and all that."

Charlie nodded, "Well, as parents we make mistakes. I have made a few, like letting Bella live with her mom after the divorce. I thought she would have been better off…now I just have to accept the past as the past and try to live for now and try NOT make any more mistakes. I am sorry that your father was so hard on you two. Although by looking at the two of work so well together, I have to say…you two did alright."

"Thanks Charlie, that means a lot. Stefan and I have not had a father figure since… well I do not know when, I appreciate the fact you have accepted me and well both of us actually. I think it would have been hard on _my mia Bella_ if she could not have you in her life completely."

"I know son, and I appreciate you letting me have that choice, and well bringing me here has given me a new life with Liz. I really look forward to having her in my life and being a father to Caroline. I think she really needs to have to have a father in her life."

Stefan listened to his brother and his soon to be father-in-law talk about family and wondered what his life will be like in the future. Without Elena…well there had never been anyone who touched his heart except Katherine and if he was honest Katherine did not love him. Not really.

"Stefan!" Damon practically shouted waiving his hand in front of Stefan's face,

"Where did you go bro? We have been asking you if you are ready to go for a while," stated Damon confused about the look on his brother's face.

"Oh, sorry I was lost in memories."

"Well boys, we need to get ready. We can talk more about your lives in the car on the way to Liz's. I understand Alice has given us until 10 to get there. We do not want to be late," announced Charlie as he placed the plates in the dishwasher.

Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder, "Don't worry, it was a long time ago and I am fine."

"I know bro, I just worry about you," replied Damon as he took Stefan into a hug.

"Let's go upstairs and get ready, meet you downstairs in twenty minutes," announced Charlie as he turned to towards Damon, "Unless you need more time to primp?"

"No, I'm naturally handsome, no extra time needed here."

All three men laughed as they went upstairs to dress.

 **Outside of Mystic Falls**

"UGH, he's getting married today, what is he thinking?"

"He's thinking he found his soul mate, are you upset that you are not his soul mate?"

"No, I'm glad actually I won't have to hide from him anymore, it really was exhausting having to keep tabs on the Salvatore brothers."

"Yes, well that's over now and we just need to worry that Klaus does not see you before the next full moon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know if Klaus sees me I am on the most wanted list again. By the way how do you know all of this anyway?"

"I've done my research, it is what I do.? How many times do I have to tell you to be patient?"

"I am not used to having to stay put in one place very long."

"The next full moon, and then you are free. I think you can manage a little while longer don't you."

"Thanks, I am sorry. I do appreciate all you have done."

"It's not for you that I do this, remember it's for Elena."

 **The Forbes House (soon to be Swan)**

The guests list for the double wedding was small, Alice would have liked to have more people in attendance, but things being the way they are…Alice let it go. No one in this town liked vampires and if anyone found out about the increase of vampires…well things would get dicey.

Rosalie and Emmett Cullen arrived just before the ceremony began. Rose and Emmett had been traveling in South America and had been out of contact with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice knew they would keep Bella's secret and when the time was right, the rest of the Cullen family would eventually join them.

With all the guests seated, Damon and Stefan took their places near the end of the aisle. Jasper would perform the ceremony, as he obtained his certificate years ago for one of Rosalie and Emmett's many weddings.

Alice had kept Bella and Liz apart all morning and flitted between the two bedrooms to make sure both brides looked fabulous. When it was time, Alice explained to Caroline that she needed to listen to the music to queue their entrance as Charlie was walking Bella down the aisle and would then wait for Caroline to escort Liz towards her groom.

It was time, Alice kissed both Charlie and Bella and wished them luck and proceeded down the aisle. Charlie being both the father of the bride and a groom himself was a bit nervous, until Bella hugged him.

"It's time Dad, let's go get married and start our lives,"

"Thank you Bells for being a wonderful daughter, I will always cherish this moment."

Caroline waited until the music changed signaling it was time and proudly walked her mother down the aisle towards Charlie. _I not only get a dad, I get a sister and brothers too_ , thought Caroline as she kissed her mom on the cheek and placed her mother's hand into Charlie's.

Caroline stood next to Alice as she watched the ceremony. Alice handed her an embroidered handkerchief and hugged her whispering in her ear, "You are going to love having Bella as a sister."

After the brides and grooms pronounced their "I do's" they were greeted with hugs and well wishes from their guests. Bella looked up saw Emmett and Rosalie standing under the tree that she finally left her new husband, into the arms of the couple she had not seen in years.

"Oh, Emmett and Rose," gushed Bella as she reached for one of their hands and bringing them in close.

"We could not miss your big day," replied Rosalie.

"I'm so glad you came," replied Bella.

"I can't wait to meet the man who finally pinned down our little Bella," announced Emmett as he took Bella into a hug.

"Should I be worried that my new bride is in the arms of another man?" asked Damon as he smiled at Rosalie.

"No, I just missed my little sis," replied Emmett as he smiled over Bella's head at Damon.

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Damon Salvatore. Damon this Emmett and Rose," Bella explained as she snuggled under Damon's arm wrapping her arm around his waist with a huge smile on her face.

Damon held out his hand, "I understand from Jasper that you two are his brother and sister."

"Yes, and Bella here is included in the mix," replied Emmett.

"Alice told us that you know Jasper from his…well his days in the military," said Rosalie.

"Yes, we actually met before when we were still human. I returned home to visit my family and things…changed, and I never saw a human Major Jasper Whitlock again. Over the years we ran into each other but the last five years or so I haven't heard from him. It really is a small world," replied Damon smiling down at Bella as she still held onto him.

"We can talk more about that later, I think Alice wants you two over there for pictures. You better not get on her bad side," announced Emmett. "She's little but she's…well I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah! I am perfectly aware of how Alice is... thank you very much," replied Bella as she pulled Damon back to the area Alice standing at waiving at them to come.

The rest of the night went as usual weddings, with the first dance, cake cutting, with the bouquets and garter tosses. Damon made sure Charlie enjoyed his time as a groom as much as he was with his new bride.

Damon and Bella invited the Cullen's to dinner on Monday giving them a few days to themselves.

 **Forbes House (Saturday morning)**

It was early Saturday morning, the day after the double wedding at the Forbes home when the doorbell rang. Liz and Charlie were sitting together enjoying a quiet breakfast alone at the kitchen table together holding hands.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Liz surprised that anyone would be calling on them, the day after her wedding. It was not as if her wedding was secret even if they did not invite half the town.

Charlie shrugged and said, "It had better not be my new son-in-law asking for advice on how to make his new wife happy." Charlie chuckled as he walked away.

Liz smiled happily lost in thoughts of her wedding, not responding to Charlie's sarcastic comment. Yesterday had been a long and emotional day, filled with the happiest of memories for Liz.

Charlie turned the knob on the door and pulled it aside to see an unknown man standing there with a clipboard in his hand, and before Charlie could question what the man was about, Charlie was handed a linen envelope and asked to sign the courier's log. Once Charlie gave the required signature, the man suddenly turned and ran down the steps. Walking into the kitchen to see his wife, _his wife_ , Charlie sighed happily and handed his wife the envelope.

"I had to sign for it, so I hope whatever it is," Charlie waved his hand at the envelope, "is not bad news or something we have to deal with. My plans for the next week do not include anything other than spoiling _my wife_." Charlie said my wife with such emotion as to make Liz blush.

Liz smiled as she watched Charlie take his seat next to her and picked up his cup of "special coffee" taking a sip, all the while Charlie's eyes did not leave Liz's eyes. Liz turned the envelope over and knew it was from Carol Lockwood by the large embossed _L_ on the back of the envelope.

Carol Lockwood used this exclusive paper for all her _formal_ invitations and Liz suspected this invite had to do with the recent passing of her husband Richard, the late Mayor.

Liz pulled out the linen paper with a sense of doom. _Nothing to do but find out_ , though Liz as she saw Charlie tilt his head and raise his right eyebrow in his interrogative manner that was Charlie's way signaling she should get a move on.

"Mrs. Carol Lockwood and the Lockwood family request the honor of your presence for a memorial Dinner tomorrow evening in honor of the late Mayor, Richard Lockwood. It says cocktails at 6pm followed by dinner at 7pm."

Charlie shook his head no silently hoping Liz would decline the invitation until the phone rang. Charlie suspected it was Bella calling to ask if they received the same invitation.

"I'll get it, since you answered the door," Liz stood and quickly picked up the phone. "Swan residence," Liz smiled at Charlie as she spoke knowing Charlie would blush at her use of Swan residence

 **Early Saturday Morning (The Salvatore home)**

Damon had just come upstairs after answering the door with an envelope, "I think we have been invited to something at the Lockwood's. I'll let you open it, consider it your first piece of mail as the new Mrs. Salvatore."

"Damon, what could it be?" asked Bella as she pulled up the sheet trying to cover herself and hold the envelope at the same time.

"We won't find out until you open it."

Bella sighed and began the process of opening the envelope. "Mrs. Carol Lockwood and the Lockwood family request the honor of your presence for a memorial Dinner tomorrow evening in honor of the late Mayor, Richard Lockwood. It says cocktails at 6pm followed by dinner at 7pm."

Damon returned from the bathroom wearing black silk pajama bottoms looking surprisingly handsome for a man who just got out of bed, "Looks like we get to go out."

Bella ran her fingers through her messy hair and said, "Really? That's all you have to say?"

"No, why don't you call your…what should we call Liz and Charlie? Parents or Dad and wife? Sounds a bit off, we should just go with parents." Damon smiled proudly at his wife who apparently was just as confused by his question.

"Huh, never thought about it. I will have to ask. Liz may not want me to call her mom, just Liz." Bella scratched her chin. "Anyway good idea, maybe they can tell us if they got one. If they decline, we are definitely declining. I do not like Carol Lockwood."

"'Tisk, 'Tisk, little wifey, we have to keep up appearances you know," Damon chuckled at seeing Bella become so flustered she dropped the sheet.

"Nice view by the way," commented Damon and he tossed Bella the phone.

"Yeah, well depending on what Liz and Charlie say, I may have to leave this bed to go shopping for this little event. I have nothing to wear to a memorial service. So there!"

"I am sure Alice will be bringing something by shortly. I kind of like that about her you know. Easy Peasy."

"You say that now but wait until she gets to you!" Bella laughed and began dialing the phone.

"Hello…Liz… or Mom, what should I call you know that you are Mrs. Swan? I don't know," asked Bella fumbling to get through the greeting.

"Hello Bella, Liz is fine, I am ok with Mom but I don't want to make you call me that…unless you're okay with it. Anyway I am assuming that Carol Lockwood has sent you an invite?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that you would tell me we did not have to go and I can stay hidden a few more days." Bella laughed

"You're just like your father; he said something just like that."

"I know…it has to be a Swan thing. Do we really have to go, honestly why did she invited us anyway?

"You and Damon are Salvatore's, founding families and all that. It is more an obligation, status thing. In addition, you have the connection because of your dad and me. Sorry."

"I thought so, now I have to go shopping. What do you wear to this kind of event anyway? Dress, suit, formal, not so formal?"

"Normally a black dress would do, not too formal. Carol will save that for another time. Do not worry I am sure you have something. Hey and our husbands have nice new suits to wear."

"Alice! She must have known! That woman really is scary sometimes, don't get me wrong I love her but she is really scary sometimes."

"Charlie is nodding his head, he agrees with you. Anyway I guess we will see you there tomorrow night."

"Okay, see you tomorrow night."

Bella hung up the phone and turned to Damon holding out a black robe, "Here you're going to need this. Alice is coming upstairs. I don't think you want her to see you in all your beautiful glory." Damon smiled as he wrapped Bella in his robe.

Alice peaked in and said, "Thanks Damon, I was not really looking forward to seeing Bella that way. Here is your dress. I am off to drop off Liz and Caroline's outfits. See you later" Alice placed her finger on her lips and said, "We will see you at 7 tonight. I will have Stefan and Caroline bring dinner and we can talk then. I have some important things to share."

Bella turned to look at Damon before she said something, noticed Damon nodding his head, and turned back to where Alice had been standing. "She moves fast. I hope one day I can do that."

Damon took Bella in his arms, "now that we have your outfit all worked out let's say we continue with our honeymoon before the house has more occupants."

Damon and Bella fell into bed and spend the afternoon loving each other.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

 **The Salvatore Home**

Later that evening, Stefan and Caroline arrived with Dinner at the same time Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet Cullen arrived with news that would affect them all.

"We're here," announced Alice knowing that Damon could hear her from downstairs.

Damon sighed as he realized his alone time with his new wife was being interrupted, "mia Bella, we have company and they are requesting our presence downstairs. Come, we can get some food in you."

"ummm sounds good husband. Help me get ready," Bella said as she stood up letting the sheet fall to the floor.

"Mia Bella if you love me at all… you will cover yourself up or we may never go down."

"Damon, you need to let Bella eat something, or she will faint," announced Alice from downstairs as she plated the food to serve Stefan and Caroline.

"I know Alice," said Damon as he watched Bella pull on her jeans.

"Alice?" asked Bella turning towards Damon watching him button his black shirt.

"Food, you need food."

As Bella reached the table, Alice handed her a plate then turned to Damon and said, "I hope you like this, Stefan picked it up and I'm not sure what you eat."

"It smells wonderful Stefan, thanks," announced Bella as she took a bite of her dinner.

Emmet laughed, "You need to feed your wife Damon, she's human and likes to eat."

"Yeah, got it…wife human… likes to eat," replied Damon as he took a bite of his dinner.

Caroline just catching on asked, "You don't eat food? What do you eat?"

Rosalie liked Caroline as she reminded her of her younger self replied, "We only drink blood, animal blood. Human food is unappealing as much as blood is to Bella. She hates the smell of blood and we think same of human food."

"Huh," was all Caroline said as she took another bite.

Stefan concerned that the food was upsetting their guests asked, "Does it bother you that we are eating in front of you?"

"Naw, not really," replied Emmet. "We are used to seeing Bella eat when she was at our home."

Bella interrupted, "So what's up Alice that we needed to interrupt our honeymoon? I assume it's important otherwise you would have left us along for another day or so."

Alice began to share her visions Bella's future and her connection to Damon and Stefan. Alice saw Elena and her problems. They would be able to help Elena but first they needed to get the werewolves on their side and at the Lockwood dinner the next day, they would meet the werewolf that would help them protect Elena.

Stefan questioned Alice about Elena's history and why Klaus was after her or rather her blood. Alice broke down the history of Katherine or Katerina Pierce and her connections to the original vampires. She was betrothed to Elijah but fell under Klaus's spell.

Damon and Stefan learned Katherine had a child with Elijah and that was why Elena looked just like Katherine. She was her descendant not only her doppelgänger. If they worked together they would be able to save Elena, Bonnie and the others Klaus wanted to kill to perform a ceremony that would not break his curse.

Alice promised to explain more of her plan when Charlie and Liz could be included in the family meeting.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

 **The Next day**

With the memorial dinner at the Lockwood's Bella suggested that Stefan return home so they could attend together. "We are a family and should attend as a family."

Damon drove their car into the driveway of the Lockwood mansion and Bella sighed. "This is huge."

"Let's go inside, Caroline is waiting for us, she waiving," said Bella as she exited the car looking up the grand staircase at the front of the mansion.

"Remind me to thank Alice for her choice of outfits," remarked Damon as he kissed Bella while he closed the car door. "Your Hot!"

Stefan just smiled walking away, "I'll meet you two inside."

Damon and Bella greeted Caroline with hugs on their way inside to meet up with Charlie and Liz. More hugs and kisses were given in greetings, while the small group answered questions about how happy they were since the wedding.

Caroline stood next to Stefan as they spoke about the planned dinner requested by Alice for the following day. Caroline was commenting on Alice's style choices for the dresses she chose until she saw Elena walk into the room and suddenly stopped talking.

Stefan saw Elena enter along with her brother Jeremy and Aunt Jenna and turned away from Elena so the pain on his face would not be seen by anyone other than his family. Bella reached out to pull Stefan in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Remember we are here for you."

Elena saw Bella's actions and stormed out of the room saying she was going to look for Bonnie, leaving Jenna and Jeremy standing there in shock. Ric approached and greeted them changing their focus.

Jeremy said, "I am sure you two having something else to do than babysit me. I will go find Matt and see what he's been up to."

Mason Lockwood noticed the little gathering and became upset that vampires had been invited to his brother's memorial. As he strode up to the group and began expressing his anger. "I think you need to leave," stated Mason staring directly at Damon and Stefan.

Charlie stepped forward to intervene, however Bella quickly spoke, "Mr. Lockwood, we are all very sorry for your brother's loss. He was a very nice man. We are only here to support your family, not cause you or your family any more pain."

Charlie and Liz were trying to calm Mason with continued assurances when Bella's phone dinged and she read Alice's message aloud to the group. "Invite Mason and Jules to dinner tomorrow, they need to know the truth."

Mason asked, "What truth is that? That you are married to a vampire? That my brother is dead because _he_ came to town?"

Charlie sighed and replied, "Mr. Lockwood, your brother died because _**his**_ plan to kill some rogue vampires went wrong and another vampire killed him. I was there I saw him collapse when the device went off and the vampires were affected. I saw a vampire attack him while he was down. I tried to stop it and I failed. Damon was not even there that night, so if you are going to blame someone blame me. I failed and Liz nearly died because of it, not because of Damon or his brother."

Bella touched Mason's arm, "I am sorry, but blaming Damon is not helping. Please say you will come to dinner at our house tomorrow with Jules. I think after you hear what we have to share you will change your mind. If not we will leave and you can explain to Mrs. Lockwood why we are all leaving. I don't want to put you on the spot, but to put it bluntly you are making it very uncomfortable for us to remain. I hope that for one night you can let go of your hostility and give us the benefit of the doubt."

Jules who had come up to the group, hoping to stop Mason from making a scene, "Mason, leave them be for tonight, Carol invited them for a reason. We can listen to what they have to say tomorrow."

"Do you think we really should enter the vampires den? What if they plan to kill us when we arrive?" Mason questioned Jules.

"Mr. Lockwood, I am new to town so you don't know me, but I took an oath to protect all the citizens of Mystic Falls, I would not allow anyone, including my new son to harm you or anyone else that is unless you mean harm to my family. I expect you will find my family to be more behaved and understanding than you image. Come to dinner and find out," Charlie stated with more vehemence than was his norm, but this man had made him angry.

Liz then added, "Mason Lockwood I have known you since you were in grade school, how you could question that I would ever let anyone hurt you or your loved ones is beyond me."

"Fine, I will take your word. What time?" Mason practically spat out his agreement.

The group broke up once Carol Lockwood called for everyone to join them for dinner. After dinner there was video memorial and once that was over Bella made it know that she wanted to leave, as she was tired of having to relate the details of her wedding to each new person she met.

 **The Salvatore House**

 **The next day**

Bella was working in the kitchen, preparing a meal her newly extended family would hopefully enjoy that evening. Alice had come over early with the ingredients and ordered Bella to the kitchen, while she ordered the others out of the house, giving each a list of items they would be needed within the next few days.

Damon and Jasper went to see an old friend who happened to be a witch living outside Atlanta with a warning to stay hidden with Klaus in the area.

Stefan was with Emmett and Rosalie at the mall shopping for more lapis lazuli jewelry. Alice gave them several options for pieces that might be needed.

Alice had Caroline putting the finishing touches for the table setting. Alice knew that if Mason and Jules felt comfortable during dinner they would open to the difficult conversation that would follow.

"It's all about setting the scene," Alice told Caroline as she placed the bowls with flowers on the table.

"How do you know so much about decorating," asked Caroline as she adjusted the place setting near her.

"Esme, our mother if you will, she is an interior decorator. I picked up a few things here and there living with them all these years," replied Alice smiling at Caroline.

"Will I get to meet Esme someday? She sounds like a woman I would enjoy meeting," asked Caroline.

Just then Damon and Jasper entered the house with Damon calling out, "Honey I'm home!"

Alice flittered towards Jasper and kissed him. "Right on time," she whispered into his ear.

Damon continued towards the kitchen, "Smells wonderful Bella."

Bella washed her hands and as she was turning towards Damon, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her. When he pulled away, he smiled looking down into her eyes, "I love you, _my mia Bella_."

"I love you too," replied Bella as she pulled him back into another kiss.

Alice called out, "It's almost time!"

A little while later Charlie and Liz arrived at the Salvatore home. Alice greeted them, "Glad to see you both, we are just waiting on Mason and Jules to arrive."

Laughter could be heard and they walked into the room see Stefan, Emmett, and Jasper bumping fists while holding game controllers sitting on the floor near the television. Rose was sitting on the sofa with Caroline flipping through a few magazines. Bella was in Damon's lap laughing at the boys while they shouted at the game to go faster.

"I'm glad to see you all relaxing, it's not like we have a big meeting or something tonight," announced Charlie with humor in his tone.

"Leave the kids alone, Charlie," said Liz as she sat down in the sofa nearest to Caroline. "What have you been up to all day?"

Caroline smiled to see how happy her mother was since she had married Charlie, "Oh Alice had me working around the house and Rosalie has been showing me outfits that would look good on me."

Alice stood clapping her hands together, "Now that we have time I need to relate some details before our guests arrive. Jasper turned off the game system and the three of them turned towards Alice. Charlie sat next to Liz nodding indicating that Alice should begin.

"First of all, thank you for trusting me. As you know, I have visions. All my visions have led us to this point, with Bella and Damon," Alice smiled at the happy couple.

"There are other lives that are affected by what is going to happen before the next full moon. I am going to tell Mason and Jules things that might upset some of you, but know if we all do our part, there will be more lives saved."

Alice turned towards Stefan, "I want you to trust me, and I would never allow anything to happen to Elena. It is important that you not interfere with any of my plans until I say it's safe. I know it will go against all your instincts but you must trust me. It will all turn out for the best."

"Alice, you told us a little about Elena yesterday, could you tell us what Elena has to do with us so that Liz and my dad will be up to date," asked Bella trying to reassure Stefan and the others.

Alice held up her hand just as the doorbell rang, "First let us greet your guests and then I can share it all with everyone."

Mason stood outside the Salvatore home wondering what he was doing allowing Jules to talk him into meeting with vampires. "Dinner…" mumbled Mason as Jules pulled his hand reminding him of her presence

"Be nice Mason, I told you we need to find out what they want. I don't trust Katherine. If we learn something that will help us…" Jules was interrupted when the door opened and Damon stood there with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to our humble abode. My wife told me to be nice," smirked Damon as he stepped aside so Jules and Mason could enter. Damon closed the door and held his hand out, "this way, don't worry I won't bite."

"Damon stop you are not funny," Bella said as she welcomed Jules and Mason. "I hope you like Italian I made dinner and forgot to ask yesterday." Bella laughed as Jules replied nodding her head.

Bella looked directly at Mason. "Don't worry, I promise the food is safe, I plan on enjoying dinner plus my family is eating dinner with us. I hope by the end of the night you both will trust us just a little," Bella took Damon and pulled him down the hall. "Damon no more jokes, you not helping."

"Alice did not say I couldn't joke," replied Damon then kissing Bella. Damon turned toward his guests, "you will have to excuse me I am still on my honeymoon."

Alice walked up to Mason and Jules introducing herself, "Hi, thanks for coming, I am Alice Cullen, this is my husband, Jasper. Over there is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. You already know the others. And by the way, yes we are vampires. We are known as cold-ones by some. And yes, we are hard to kill. But we are not here to hurt you or your family."

Mason stood still waiting for an attack unsure if what he had just heard was real. _Other kinds of vampires?_

"Mason and Jules, there is a lot of information to cover tonight and Bella's dinner will not hold. Let's go into the dining room and we can continue there," announced Alice as she pulled Caroline behind her with her family following as she knew they would.

Bella smiled at Jules saying, "Jules why don't you come with me, I have to remove the trays from the oven, you can carry the salad in for me."

Jules followed Bella smirking at Mason silently telling him to behave.

Damon then said, "I'll go first, you can follow when you feel safe. I promise I am not going to hurt you or Jules. We all are in this together whether you believe me or not."

Alice arranged the seating so that the Cullen's were in the corner with the humans nearest to Mason and Jules, knowing it would reassure them more.

Mason watched as the humans began to eat their dinner, Mason knew vampires could eat human food, so watching Damon and Stefan eating did not seem unusual. However the other vampires did not attempt to eat anything. The conversation around him seemed almost natural, like a family sitting down to dinner. Jules nudged him, tilting her head indicating he should serve himself. There were two large plans of Lasagna, and each person had served themselves taking from each of the pans. Mason continued to watch the others as they ate and talked about furniture.

Finally Mason reached over to take a section of the Lasagna, placing it on his plate. Mason noticed how wonderful it smelled. Jules smiled at him as she placed her fork in her mouth.

"This is wonderful Bella, I haven't had anything this good in like…forever," stated Jules moaning with happiness.

Bella smiled, "thank you, I have always loved to make my own Lasagna. I learned how to make my sauce from my Grandmother Swan."

Charlie added, "Bells has always been a great cook."

"Bells?" asked Mason confused.

"Bella, I have always called her Bells. Her mother hated it, so I continued," laughed Charlie.

"Dad, that is not funny."

"I know honey but it's the truth," Charlie shrugged, "tonight's all about the truth right?"

Alice smiled, "And to answer your question, our kind of vampire does not eat human food."

Bella shook her fork at Alice, "They are vegetarians, so don't worry."

Jules questioned, "But the salad."

Jasper answered, "Our kind of vampire has venom in our saliva. When we bite, we drink until we drain or we can turn…"

Alice interrupted, "What my husband is trying to say is that we only drink animal blood. Others of our kind do not. Hence… the term vegetarian. We choose not to feed from humans."

"Huh, that's different," replied Jules.

"Yes, it is. They chose to live as humans and respect human life," stated Bella firmly. I met the Cullen's when I was in high school. It was clear to me they were _different_ than the other kids at school. They are pale and if you touch them, their skin is like marble. I was not afraid of them being vampires, until I met another one of their kind. The kind that kill humans, they have red eyes." Bella shuttered at the memory of Victoria and her friends. Damon placed his arm Bella offering comfort.

"So, you don't eat food and you don't drink human blood and your friends with humans? I don't get it?" stated Mason as he continued to finish his dinner. Mason did not want to admit it, but he was enjoying the lasagna more than he thought.

"Yes and you should know that if the rulers of our kind were to find out about you, they would not hesitate to kill you and all of your kind. They hold grudges against werewolves, but not specially _your_ species. There are some more than two thousand years old that only remain in wolf form. They are pretty rare as the Volturi have hunted them to almost extinction. We can talk more about them later. We need to discuss the moonstone you are looking for."

Mason sputtered, "Moonstone."

Alice nodded, "Yes the moonstone you are looking for, the one you think your nephew has, he doesn't by the way. It will not break the curse. It's all a lie."

"What do you mean a lie?" asked Jules sounding defeated.

"The witch, Ester who created the first vampires, like Damon and Stefan, were actually her children. One of her sons was killed by a werewolf one of your kind and so she created a spell to protect her remaining children. Needless to say it did not turn out like she thought. One of her sons was actually fathered by a man who had the werewolf gene. That son turned out to be the deciding factor when she tried to kill her children. Her plan to save her children turned them into blood thirsty monsters and he turned out to be the worst of the bunch, so to speak. It was after she and her husband tried to kill their children, they ran and she could not find them. In order to hunt them down, she created the myth of how the moonstone would stop the curse that all werewolves experience, the change during the full moon. It was her way of finding her son. She felt that if her son wanted to stop changing each month, he would search for this moonstone and break the curse. The truth is the stone is a way for her to find her son. Once he holds it in his hands she will be able to find him and finally get her wish of killing him."

Alice waited for everyone to absorb this information, "The truth is…she won't be able to kill him and others will die and if we don't work together and those who die are close to us. Jules, you are one of those people."

"What do you mean, Jules is one of them!" demanded Mason.

"Klaus, the hybrid vampire/werewolf thinks he needs a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, and a doppelgänger to break the spell. He plans to sacrifice them in order to break a spell that does not exist."

"Klaus knows you're here so he plans to take Jules to use for the ceremony," stated Alice.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Stefan.

"We need to let Ester perform a spell on Elena and Bonnie," Alice turned towards Mason and Jules.

"Elena is Katherine's doppelganger, I'll explain in a bit, and Bonnie is the witch." Alice held up her hand stopping the others from protesting, "I've seen it Ester does not harm the girls. She actually helps us we just have to remove both girls before Klaus shows up and tries to perform the sacrifice."

Bella asked, "Alice, what did you see?"

Alice continued her story, "Ester was the witch that placed the spell on Katherine and her blood line in order to trap Klaus. Once the spell is removed from Elena, she will return to her normal human self. I can't promise Katherine will be changed. There are other factors blocking that outcome." Alice shook her head.

"Hold on, you see these visions? How and why should we believe you?" asked Mason.

Bella, Damon, Jasper and Rosalie each told their stories to the group with Alice ending with how she saw Jules being captured and held by Klaus' men in preparation for the sacrifice. The details of where Jules was taken from convinced her and Mason that Alice was correct. They had not told anyone where Jules had been living.

"So what do I do if I am not going to be taken by this Klaus?" asked Jules.

Alice waited looking at Bella, "I think the only way you will be safe is to stay here with Bella."

Bella nodded in agreement, "I agree, the only way to know for sure that you are safe is for you to stay here, and Mason can stay too. We have too much riding on this plan."

"Well since you know I have been looking for the moonstone, you must know that Katherine is the one who sent me here looking for it. What do I tell her?" asked Mason.

"Nothing, Do not make contact. She is only looking out for herself. She is using you to find stone to get a pass from Klaus. I'm not clear on why he wants to kill her, but he made the agreement. Your only responsibility from now on is to stay out of this and keep Jules safe. Ester will take Elena and Bonnie, perform the spell, and then we come in free them. Klaus will get the stone and have to deal with his mother. We will be gone and he will find out the truth, making it safe for Elena, Bonnie, and the rest of us to live our lives."

"So after you save these two, we are free to go?" asked Jules trying to work out the details.

"Yes, and you will have the responsibility for passing along to your story to all your werewolf friends. It will be hard for them to accept. Sorry for that, there are some things that cannot be changed," Alice replied with regret in her voice.

Mason leaned back into his chair, "All this time and it's a lie."

"Yes, and you would have died trying to get the moonstone to Katherine. She was using you two to get her freedom. She knows the moonstone won't work, but the agreement with Klaus was only for her to obtain the stone and turn it over," stated Alice then turned towards Stefan.

"You are not allowed to save Elena or Bonnie. That will be Jasper's and Emmett responsibility, Ester cannot detect them and they are much faster. They will be gone before she knows and if she doesn't detect them, Ester will never know who took them. There will be no backlash for our interference."

Stefan asked, "How will Klaus get the moonstone and learn the truth after Elena and Bonnie are saved?"

"Leave that to me, I am trying to get in touch with someone Klaus will listen to and not kill. I am close to having this person agree to my plan. Please, do not interfere and promise me you will stay away from Elena," begged Alice watching Stefan to see if he would agree to her plan and not messing up the plan.

Bella stood and said, "I have dessert, tiramisu. And no, I did not make it, the bakery had it and I thought it be nice to have tonight. I need some form of chocolate when I am stressed. Caroline can you please help me?"

Rosalie stood along with Jules and began collecting the dinner plates. When Jules entered the kitchen, she saw Bella holding Caroline in her arms while the girl cried silently. Watching the two made her feel like she was spying until Rosalie said, "Elena and Bonnie are close friends of Caroline."

Jules nodded, "I agree this is all difficult to believe and I'm an adult. I cannot image what it's like for her."

"Caroline will be fine, Bella is a great sister to have. I should know. I have missed her the past few years. It was hard to stay away, but our brother Edward would have changed things for Bella and none of us wanted that to happen," replied Rosalie.

"What do you mean?" asked Jules.

Rosalie smiled, "Alice saw a different outcome for Bella if she stayed with Edward. No one wanted that. When Alice told us Bella would find happiness later with Damon, even if he is a vampire, we agreed and stayed away. Bella's future and her happiness has always been important to us. We want her in our lives and if Damon is included, we will deal." Rosalie laughed knowing Damon could hear her remarks.

"You guys are a real family, I find that hard to wrap my head around," Jules said and tilted her head to the side.

"Why are we any different from you and your kind? You have a family, what about Mason? Does being a werewolf change the way you feel about Mason? His family? I don't see the difference you just need to see people for people, not what species they are. There are bad humans in the world do you look at them differently? I know what it's like to be hurt by humans back when I was still a human. Now I look at the person and their character before rushing to judgment. Bella saw us for who we are not what we are…and for that I will always love and protect Bella."

Jules nodded, "I can understand that, I guess I never thought of vampires as anything other than the enemy. I am going to re-think that. I hope Mason can get passed it."

Damon watched Mason as they listened to Rosalie's and Jules' conversation in the kitchen, when Emmett added, "Back when I was human, I would have died from a bear attack if not for my Rose and our father Carlisle. What they taught me to value life, all life. You might find it interesting to know that Carlisle is a doctor, a very good doctor."

Mason was shocked, "a vampire doctor?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes and a fine good man. I did not know about vampires and others like you, until Damon saved me and my daughter from a vampire. I had a quick lesson about the "real world". Then I reconnected with Liz and understood her and her life here. I agreed to take up the torch and fight evil, whether it was human or supernatural. I love my family, and that includes the vampires. You need to decide if you can live with the same choice I made. Good over evil. It's that simple son."

Bella returned with a slightly red eyed Caroline and handed out dessert. The conversation then continued on about where Rosalie and Emmett had seen during the last few years away from the family.

Charlie asked, "Do you plan on contacting Carlisle and Esme soon?"

Alice shook her head no, "it's not time yet. We have to make sure Elena and Bonnie are safe and Klaus learns the truth, or we will have other issues to deal with."

Mason made the decision to agree to work with this group in order to keep Jules safe. "So what do we do now?"

Alice smiled and quickly left the room and returned holding out two backpacks, "Inside are clothes and other necessities. Jules stays here from now on, her home is being watched. You can go back to the Lockwood's and tell them you are leaving. They need to think you left for them to be safe. Don't worry it's only for a few days, then you will be free to live your life."

Jules felt relief and said, "thank you Alice and thank you to each of you. I know this situation is hard for everyone. I just want you to know I really do appreciate you keeping me safe. And so you know, I told Mason not to trust Katherine."

Mason nodded and pulled Jules in closer, "Thank you for all of this, I wasn't sure what to expect when I agreed to come tonight. It definitely was not this. I appreciate you wanting to keep Jules safe and the others. I will go back and break the news to Carol. I am sure she will not like it when I tell her I am leaving."

Bella said goodnight to everyone and took Jules to her room. When she entered her room, Damon was laying on the bed with hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. "I did not think there was anything that could be done about Elena. I felt bad for Stefan, when we got our happy ending and Stefan did not."

Bella slipped into bed after quickly changing, "Damon, I hate to point this out, but we are not finished. Our happy ending is still miles away."

"I know _my_ _mia Bella_ ," sighed Damon. "I am speaking in generalities. I feel like I have my happy ending with you in my arms. I have longed for this all my life, and now I have you. How can I be anything but happy?"

"Oh Damon, you say the sweetest things."

"Not always _my mia Bella_ , not always."

"Do shut up and kiss me," replied Bella as she pulled him for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **The Salvatore House**

For the next few days Jules and Mason learned more about the Salvatore brothers and of course Bella. Mason and Jules went to bed each night reconsidering their feelings about vampires, more due to Bella's influence more than anything.

"I never thought about how vampires lived their lives, they seem so human. Maybe it's Bella and her family. Did you ever think you would be living with a vampire family Mason?" asked Jules as she snuggled into Mason as they lay in bed.

"No, I did not. Actually I never knew about werewolves until I turned into one. All I knew was what Jonas told me when he helped me with my transitions that first year. Jonas explained that vampire were our enemies and would kill us. I never gave much thought," admitted Mason as he ran his hand up and down Jules' arm.

"What do you want to do after we are safe? Should we stay in Mystic Falls? I really like this town and could picture myself here, maybe we can help the town council," Jules sighed as Mason's hands wandered lower.

Mason leaned in for kiss and whispered, "Let's talk about it after tomorrow when Alice says were okay."

Jules nodded and no words were spoken as the two expressed their love for one another.

 **Meanwhile** in Alice and Jasper's room, Alice was searching the future as Katherine's decision to leave town was still unknown.

"Alice, what do you see?" asked Jasper worried that all their plans were going to be changing based on what Alice saw.

"Jazz, Katherine decided to stay nearby instead of going away after Klaus leaves. Isobel left as planned once she learned Ester was near. I don't like what Katherine is deciding, she's angry. We need to have a talk with Bella and Caroline about their future things may change faster than I originally planned. Damon's reaction to what I have to share might not be in our favor, not to mention how Liz and Charlie will take the news."

"What do you see Alice? I am not looking forward to Damon's reaction when you tell Bella whatever it is."

Alice held up her hand stopping Jasper's next words, Alice stared out into space as her visions continued. Alice turned towards Jazz and said, "We need to call a family meeting in the morning."

Jasper knew Damon could hear their conversation and asked, "What has changed Alice?"

Alice hesitated before she said, "Katherine's anger with Damon and Stefan is making her want to lash out and her targets seem to be Bella and her family. The timing is a slight problem. Katherine's mood swings are hard to pin down timing."

Jasper heard Damon's whisper, "Bella is sleeping we will need to have Charlie, Liz and Caroline here in the morning. Make it happen."

Alice replied, "Damon, don't worry I would never let anything happen to Bella. Breakfast will be at 7am. Be ready."

 **The** **next morning** Damon woke Bella in time for their 7 am breakfast meeting. Bella was surprised to see her father along with Liz and Caroline. "I'm glad to see you all, but I am going to assume Alice has you here for a reason."

"Bells, Alice called and said we needed to discuss some threats to our family," replied Charlie as he picked up the coffee cup placed in front of him by Damon. "Just the way I like it, thanks Damon,"

Bella turned to see Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing to the side of the kitchen, away from the table and the human food. Seeing the worried looks upon their faces Bella sat down and said, "This meeting must be about me."

Damon took her hand and said, " _my mia Bella_ , let's see what Alice has to say before we all jump to conclusions. Anything that has to do with Katherine is always serious."

"Katherine?" questioned Bella turning towards Alice.

Alice nodded and handed a cup of coffee to Bella, "you need to drink this."

"Why does that smell like blood Alice?" asked Emmett.

Alice waited for Stefan and Caroline to take their seats. Charlie was holding Liz's hand. Everyone wore the same worried expression on their face. Bella seemed a bit paler than normal.

After taking a sip, Bella placed the cup down and said, "Don't worry Emmett it was decided that we drink coffee with some of Damon's and Stefan's blood in it to mask the taste a bit."

"Why are you doing that it sounds gross," replied Emmett.

Damon shrugged when Stefan looked at him, "It's our family's insurance policy. Should they die with vampire blood in their system, they will have time for the conversion. Then once they have human blood, they turn into our kind of vampire."

Stefan added, "If someone dies with vampire blood in their system and they don't want to become a vampire, they have the choice not to drink human blood giving them a little time to say goodbye."

Bella added, "I decided back in Forks should anything happen to me, I wanted a forever with Damon. Once we arrived here and Liz's attack the rest of the family decided to join our insurance policy if you will."

"Okay so now that everyone knows our insurance policy is in place, what's with the family meeting Alice?" asked Charlie.

Alice began by explaining she saw Katherine's decisions changed. Katherine was angry and Alice believed that everyone in Bella's family was in danger of Katherine. Katherine was angry that not only had Damon Bella, Katherine felt Stefan was dating Caroline.

Caroline squeaked, "Why does she think that?"

Alice nodded, "Katherine saw you and Stefan together the past couple days. I'm not sure where she got that idea but we cannot call her up and say, Stefan and Caroline are just friends." Alice's sarcasm did nothing to alleviate the stress in the room.

"Alice, please just continue," Jasper said as he sent waves of calmness to those in the room.

"Here's the point, you all need stay here where we can keep you safe and you need to make sure to drink your special coffee. Katherine's anger is making her change course and it's easier for me to have you all in one place," announced Alice as she watched Bella take another sip from her coffee mug.

Damon smiled knowing Bella's decision was made back in Forks his _mia Bella_ would be his forever.

"That's why you sent us for the jewelry," added Stefan turning towards Alice. "You knew!"

Alice replied, "I knew Bella would choose to stay with Damon, the others…let's just say I saw a future that may have included some others. Better to be safe than sorry."

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry dad I had not thought you might have to decide so soon."

Charlie smiled, "no worries Bells, I knew you would eventually. I understand loving someone and not wanting to lose them."

Charlie smiled at Liz, "Liz and I discussed this and we agree better safe than sorry. I understand there are obstacles ahead of us, if Damon and Stefan could live in our world this long, we certain can."

Liz was still trying to process the idea of becoming a vampire should something happen to either her or Charlie. It was Caroline that worried her, what would Caroline do? She's only seventeen. She would be seventeen forever. What about her future?

Alice smiled and said, "Caroline will have a future. She will graduate from high school and live a happy life. Besides our family has lived happy lives and we are not that much older, Rosalie is eighteen forever."

Rosalie nodded, "I did not wish for this life. I wanted children, until I met Emmett and he made me complete. I would not want to be in this world without him, even without children."

"Children," whispered Bella.

" _My mia Bella_ ," Damon whispered into her ear, "You know I cannot have children. Have you changed your mind?"

Bella understood how worried Damon was replied quickly, "No Damon, No. I never wanted children. I am just concerned for Caroline. She's so young."

Caroline who had sat there listening to everyone spoke up, "Mom, Charlie, I would rather be alive…I mean as a vampire, and have forever with my family, than die as a human. I want to be a part of my new family forever. I knew about the possibility of becoming a vampire. I would rather have you alive with me than not. Do not worry about me, if I decide I want children later, I could adopt. Although explaining to my children why I am not growing older could be a problem. Forget that, I would rather be a vampire than having kids."

Caroline's rambling made it clear to her mother and step-father how important family was to her. Liz turned to Charlie, looking him in the eyes and saw tears. "Charlie I agree with Caroline, I would rather have you." They both nodded in agreement. No words were spoken.

Alice clapped happily, "Great now that has been cleared up I suggest you all have another cup of coffee. Damon and Stefan please make sure they have their special coffee without Jules and Mason knowing. Speaking of Jules and Mason they will be joining us for breakfast in a few minutes."

By the time Jules and Mason arrived and joined the others for breakfast, everyone had a special cup of coffee and was making plans to assure Caroline and Bella were never alone. The risk of Katherine catching the others was smaller, as Katherine's anger was focused on Bella and Caroline.

Alice then announced, "Jazz and I are meeting with a friend the one who had not yet decided to help us. If I could take Bella with us, it would go a long way in convincing him to help. Damon sorry you being there will not help our cause. I suggest you go with Charlie, Liz and Caroline to help them pack and move in here. We should be back by the time you return."

Damon looked like he wanted to object when Jasper said, "don't worry brother, I will not let anything happen to Bella, she is my sister."

Damon nodded, "Stefan that means you are in charge of making sure we have two more rooms ready for our guests."

"Great, why am I always the one…?" Stefan muttered while walking away. Bella was giggling.

"Stefan, the only thing that needs to be done is get clean towels. Everything else is done. Alice and Rosalie helped." Bella smiled at her brother and added, "Remember Alice and Rose do not sleep so they cleaned and redecorated most of upstairs, with my approval." Bella added making sure Damon could not object to the redecorating.

"So that's what I have been hearing at night, I thought maybe they were doing other things," Damon wagged his eyebrows in Jasper's direction.

"We do not kiss and tell Damon," replied Jasper sternly and when his wife's attention was on something else he wagged his eyebrows at Damon.

Emmett chuckled as Rosalie slapped his arm, "Shut up Emmett or I can promise you it will be a very long time before that happens again."

"Awe Rose, don't be mean," whined Emmett.

Damon just laughed wondering how he lived without his friends and family before now. "I am a very lucky man."

Bella turned back towards Damon, "What was that babe?"

"I am a very lucky man. Thank you _my mia Bella_ ," Damon leaned in for a kiss as he stood removing the plates from the table.

Jules asked, "What did we miss?"

Alice replied before Bella could answer, "We made plans to keep Caroline safe from Katherine."

The others understood Alice did not want Jules and Mason to know about the families decision to drink vampire blood. The reason why did not matter, only that Alice did not want them to know.

Bella added, "Katherine is not only angry that Damon and I are married, she got the idea that Stefan and Caroline are dating. Not sure where she got that idea, but it means Caroline's safety is in question."

Mason then asked, "How will we know when Elena and Bonnie are taken and when it's safe to recover them?"

Rosalie replied, "Emmett and I are leaving soon to watch over them, I don't think we will be back tonight. Once Alice tells Jasper he needs to leave he will meet up with Emmett and I and we will bring the girls to the safe house. We don't want the girls to know we are close with Damon and Bella. They won't trust us otherwise."

"Oh right, Bella does not get along with Bonnie and Elena," added Mason.

Bella's anger appeared, "It's more than Elena being a little bitchy Mason, Bonnie was the witch who told us that the device your brother wanted to use to rid the town of the tomb vampires did not work, she lied. If she had told me the truth, we would have been able to prevent all those deaths, including your brother!"

Mason had not known that piece of information and quickly said, "So why are we saving these girls anyway?"

"Because if we don't Klaus and his evil witch mother will kill more innocent people. And we don't Klaus to continue killing because he believes the curse can be broken," replied Liz before she added, "Jules would always be in danger, do you want that or is your sense of revenge prevent you from making the right decision?"

Mason blushed and answered, "No, you are right. We need to stop this Klaus from killing others."

"Good, I'm glad you see that," replied Charlie as he stood, "I would hate to think we are not on the same page. We fight evil not ignorance. Bonnie did a bad thing for revenge, she learned her lesson. More than she deserved, but that does not mean we should allow her to be sacrificed. It would make us monsters too."

Alice chimed in, "We need to leave Bella. Mason and Jules, I ordered something for you two. It should arrive by noon. And you are welcome."

Jules turned questioning Alice's comments.

Bella said, "just go with it, Alice won't change. And her gifts are usually something you need. No need to stress over it, besides Alice and Jasper are loaded. I mean _Loaded_."

 **Outside of Mystic Falls**

Jasper, Alice, and Bella entered the family diner just about 40 miles outside Mystic Falls to meet the friend of Alice's that might help them convince Klaus of the truth of the moonstone lie.

"What does he look like?" Asked Bella looking around the small restaurant hoping to recognize someone she knew.

"He's not here yet, let's sit and order some coffee. I know you had enough coffee for today, but we need to blend in," replied Alice.

After the waitress poured three coffees, Bella picked up the menu and began browsing the breakfast and lunch sections. Bella's eyes wandered over the pie section when Alice said, "the apple pie" just as the waitress returned. Bella ordered a slice of apple pie and asked to have pie to go for the humans at home.

Alice waived to someone just as the waitress placed her pen in pocket, tearing the ticket from her pad and walked away.

The man who walked towards them wore a suit and walked with confidence. "Bella, slide over Elijah will sit next to you," whispered Alice.

"Greetings Alice Cullen, I am glad you could meet me. Would you introduce your friends?" asked Elijah.

Alice smiled, "this is my husband Jasper Whitlock-Cullen and this," Alice waived her hand in Bella's direction is my best friend, "Bella."

If anyone noticed Alice did not mention Bella's last name, no one mentioned it. Alice usually did things for a reason, so Bella smiled up at Elijah and held out her hand.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Elijah," said Bella as he took her hand shaking it.

"Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, and it's very nice to meet you Bella," replied Elijah as he looked towards Alice silently telling her he knew she purposely Left out Bella's last name.

"Elijah as you are already aware we have asked for your help on Bella's behalf. I wanted you to meet Bella and have you decide for yourself. Bella is human and I have known her since she was in high school. I love and trust her with my life and that of my family," stated Alice.

The waitress came back with Bella's pie asking the newcomer if he would like anything, when he replied, "The pie looks wonderful, I will have the same with coffee, thank you."

Bella smiled down at the pie and agreed, "It looks amazing, I wonder if I could make one just like it."

Bella's musing did not go unnoticed by Elijah, "do you like to bake Bella?"

Bella laughed, "No, I'm not a baker, I love to cook but baking seems beyond my talents. I understand the basics, but it somehow it turns out wrong. I tried to make homemade bread once, it was so hard, and I could have used it to hammer a nail in the wall. I gave up after that."

Alice smiled, "I think you should try again."

"We will see, maybe if I have time. Oh, I think I would like to apple picking with you, Rose, Caroline, and Liz, make a girls day out of it. Maybe if they help, I can bake a decent pie." Bella laughed at herself.

Elijah watched Bella in fascination. Humans were not important to his life. When Alice Cullen first contacted him, he was surprised that their kind of vampire considered humans lives valuable at all. He knew their kind of vampire killed humans when they fed. Learning that Alice and her family only fed from animals and considered some humans as family intrigued him. After listening to Alice's story and what his brother and mother had planned, he was intrigued and wanted to know more so he set up this meeting. When he first met Bella, he knew she was special and wanted to learn more about her and her connection to vampires.

"Bella, can you tell me about yourself and why you are here asking for my help?" asked Elijah

"Sure, where do you want me to start?" replied Bella as the waitress returned with Elijah's pie and coffee cup, pouring more coffee in Bella' cup leaving after she noticed Alice and Jasper's cups remained full.

"Start where ever you are comfortable."

Bella took bit of her pie nodding. After swallowing and moaning, "this is soooo Good. You should try it." Bella waived her fork at Elijah's pie and then started her story beginning with her parents' divorce and moving to Forks to live with her father. Skimming over Edward, Bella shared her life in college and the move to Chicago after graduating early.

When Bella's story returned her to Forks for a friend's wedding, she looked at Alice to see if she should continue knowing mentioning Damon could change Elijah's opinion thus making him refuse to help them.

Alice nodded slightly giving Bella the encouragement she needed. Elijah listened to how her father introduced her to Damon Salvatore at the wedding and then Damon saving her father from a vampire attack. Bella told of the wolves ordering her from town and how Damon and her father stood up to them. When Bella spoke of her wedding, her smile grew and Elijah could see the love she had for Damon.

Elijah was surprised to find out that Damon Salvatore fell in love with a human, moreover how Damon had put Bella and her family first. This was the first time Elijah heard of a Salvatore brother to do something so unselfish. Their bad reputation had definitely proceeded them, thus giving Elijah to rethink his opinions.

"I am surprised to learn that you are married to the elder Salvatore brother Bella, if he deserves your love that is welcome news indeed," replied Elijah watching Bella finish off pie.

Alice smiled knowing that Elijah's agreement was closer than previously thought. "Elijah, did you find the information on your brother you needed to confirm my reports?"

Elijah wiped the corners of mouth with his napkin before replying, "Yes, how you knew about my brother Klaus and Mother was surprising. Klaus is due in town for the full moon. He has a witch with him and a werewolf. I suspect he had plans to obtain a vampire and then the girl."

Jasper asked, "Do you have any reason to suspect your brother will not believe the truth about the curse being a lie to trap him?"

There was a moment before Elijah replied, "Once I tell Klaus the truth, including all the information Alice has provided, he will trust I am telling him the truth, I have only lied to my brother once. You will not have to worry about his reaction, Klaus will return to New Orleans leaving the girl alone, she won't be in danger once mother performs her spell."

Bella leaned over and placed her hand on Elijah's arm surprising him, "thank you for trusting us, I understand how hard it is to trust strangers. Putting your faith in someone unknown to you…well it means a lot that you trust us. And the girl's name is Elena Gilbert. She deserves to have a happy life, free from the threat hanging over her head."

"Does this _Elena_ know what you are doing for her?" asked Elijah happy to see Bella smile at him.

Alice answered, "This is not just about Elena being saved from Klaus and your mother. We are all tied to situation one way or another. You will also benefit from this plan. Once your brother knows the truth you will be able to have who you want and not fear for her safety."

"How can you possibly know that?" asked Elijah.

"I have visions based on decisions, and if Klaus stays true to the plan we have, your life changes based on a decision you make. A happy decision by the way," added Alice smiling at Elijah as she leaned into Jasper.

"I saw my Jazz coming and just had to wait for him. Sometime I think he kept me waiting on purpose."

Jasper leaned into Alice and replied, "Naw, I did not know I would find you waiting. If I had known I would have come sooner. Alice has been the best thing to happen in my life."

Bella reached over to touch Jasper's arm, "Alice has been the best thing to happen to all our lives. I'm happy she has you."

Elijah felt the affection between the friends and couple. He wondered if staying away from his family had been the right decision. He missed having the closeness and comradely of his siblings and friends. He started to think he needed to make changes to his lifestyle and that might include making new friends. He looked over at Alice and saw a knowing smile appear on her face.

 **Meanwhile Damon** had moved his family into the house and received a text from Alice that he and Stefan were to meet with his witch friend at 1pm to spell the jewelry that his family would need once they made the transition.

"Stefan thanks for coming with me."

"Damon you know I would do anything for you and Bella," replied Stefan looking out the window as the scenery passed them by.

"I know and I just want to say thank you, I know things are hard for you right now with Elena. You are a good man Stefan, and once this is over you will get your chance at a happy ending."

"I hope so, but will Elena agree. I did publically break up with her and every time we see each other she is so hostile. I just don't see how things will change."

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, "I trust Alice. If she says Elena will be back to normal, she will. Elena will be the sweet girl you love. I have to believe _my mia Bella_ will be safe and you have to believe this will all work out."

Stefan turned towards Damon and said, "Deep down I want to believe, this all seems so, so much to take sometimes. I want my happy ending Damon. I want to believe."

"Then believe it Stefan, I never would have thought I would have _my mia Bella_ and guess what I do. She was made for me, just like Elena was made for you. I would not be here otherwise. I would have taken _my mia Bella_ and crossed the ocean to keep her safe."

"Thanks Damon, and please don't take it this the wrong way but you really have changed. You are like the brother I knew before we…"

"Thanks, and I feel like my old self. I regret meeting Katherine. I guess I used that as an excuse, after I learned she was not in the tomb all that time…I lost myself. Then I found _my mia Bella_ and rest is history."

 **As Bella, Alice** and Jasper arrived back at the Salvatore house Damon and Stefan were pulling into the driveway. Bella ran into Damon's arm and kissed him as if she had not seen him for a week.

"That's the welcome home I want to receive each time I leave home," Damon bragged as he pulled Bella into the house with the others following.

Charlie and Liz were watching TV, while Caroline played monopoly with Jules and Mason, claiming she was winning.

After dinner Rosalie texted that Bonnie and Elena were with Ester, the spell would be performed at Midnight and the girls were under a spell that put them into a deep sleep. After midnight Rose would text Jasper the address and they would head over to the safe house.

Damon and Stefan made dinner, leaving Bella to join Caroline, Jules and Mason in a new game of monopoly as Caroline won the last game. Charlie and Liz talked about when they would make the change and what it would mean for their lives. They would have to quit their jobs at some point and move away.

Alice appeared and said, "You should not have to worry about that for a long while. And as for money, I have special insights into the market. Our investments make it easy for us to live the life we want. The same will be for the two of you. Jasper handles all the paperwork and identification, so no worries there. We have several properties around the world. I'm sure Carlisle would love to show you how to manage."

"Carlisle is coming?" asked Charlie.

"Not right now, things need to settle a bit before he comes with Esme and Edward," replied Alice.

"Alice does _he_ have to come?"

"Charlie, Bella is with Damon. There is nothing to worry about besides Edward did the right thing when he left Bella. I agree it was not the best way he could have done it; Edward is not the bad guy in this. Remember that," replied Alice.

Charlie blushed, "I am sorry Alice. It's just seeing how hurt Bells was when…well she's my daughter and I could not protect her."

"I know Charlie, I know. It was hard for me back then too. I just want everyone to get their happy ending. And soon…soon it will be."

Later that night Rosalie texted Alice the spell was done and Jasper left to meet up with Emmett to free Elena and Bonnie from Ester.

Bella hugged Stefan before heading to bed telling him "She is safe Stefan. We just need to get through the full moon and all will be well."

The next two days were quiet, with Charlie, Liz, Caroline and Bella drinking their morning coffee with the _special_ additive. Little did they know their precautions would be needed.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

 **Outside Mystic Falls**

Rosalie and Emmett were in charge of keeping Elena and Bonnie safe from Ester and Klaus. Jasper left the couple to deal with the two teen girls once they were awake and he was sure there was no lasting effects from the spell Ester had used to keep the duo unconscious.

"I've tried to calm the girls, but as you can hear they are more stubborn than Bella," announced Jasper as he picked up his bag to leave.

"Yeah, but at least Bella is intelligent, those two need to have the crap kicked out of them," replied Rosalie.

"Rose, don't do anything. Just keep them safe until Alice calls."

"I know Jasper, I promise not to _hurt_ them," replied Rose.

Jasper knew Rosalie would not hurt the humans however he assumed Rosalie would have a serious talk with the girls. Jasper was certain that the _talk_ would not be pleasant.

Rosalie had never held back on her opinions, especially if she thought someone was acting like an idiot. Rosalie's _talks_ were not polite in any way just factual and honest. Jasper was sure the two girls would soon learn the world did not revolve around them and was glad he would not be witness to that scene.

"Jazz, make sure Bella stays safe," added Rosalie before he walked through the door.

"I will do my best," replied Jasper as he smiled at Rosalie. He knew that Rosalie loved Bella, no matter what had happened all those years ago. Bella was just that special, she made you feel loved and more importantly, human.

Emmett walked into the room holding a hammer, "the windows are covered, no escape for those two until we decided to let them out."

Jasper laughed and waived leaving the couple alone with the one task that he would not want, human teenage girls and their ever-changing emotions affected him more than he would ever admit, even to Alice.

 **The Salvatore home**

Alice had been watching the decisions of Klaus, Ester, and Katherine. The trio continued with their plans, none of which involved Bella, leaving Alice with the assumption _all_ was in order. When Bella mentioned going grocery shopping with Caroline, Alice did not object.

Liz, Charlie, Damon, and Mason left to attend a mandatory town council meeting, due to another body found dead near the cemetery. Alice told them the body was that of an older witch, one who did not survive the spell Klaus made her perform in order to ready the ground for the full moon sacrifice.

Klaus was not happy that the witch had succumbed to the spell and was now on the search for another witch to use for the planned sacrifice. Alice plans to have Damon warn his witch friend proved to be working as Klaus and his minions could not locate another within 100 miles of Mystic Falls.

Jules stayed behind with Stefan. Alice was certain that if Jules left the house, Klaus would find her and the risk was too high, so Jules found a book along with a comfortable chair and began reading.

Stefan went to his room. Alice was straightening the living room after re-arranging the furniture to suit her "idea of the perfect seating arrangement" when she saw when Katherine decided to enter Mystic Falls. Alice stopped and began dialing Bella.

"Bella, you need to come back now. Katherine is heading to Mystic Falls and I cannot see what she might do. I would feel better if you returned."

"Okay Alice, I will turn around and head back, but that means you will have to go shopping for me," replied Bella laughing at the thought of Alice shopping for human food.

Caroline was in the background complaining, "oh no, I wanted to get out of the house for a little while.

"I know Caroline, but Alice says it's not safe." Bella turned the car around and said, "Alice were on our way."

Alice was just putting in fresh flowers in the vases when she got a vision.

Alice dialed Damon, "Go to first and Washington now, be careful Katherine might be there!"

Damon panicked, "what, why?"

Alice shouted into the phone, "Bella and Caroline! Go now!"

Alice shouted to Jules, "I have to go, stay inside no matter what happens!" Alice left so quickly Jules did not see her leave, once second she was there and then she was gone.

Jules understood that something had happened and hoped Alice would get there in time.

The scene upon Charlie and Liz's arrival was surreal. The car Bella and Caroline had been in was smashed into an old oak tree. The doors were open and Damon was on the ground holding a bloody Bella in his arms, rocking back and forth.

Damon was murmuring how much he loved Bella and that she would be okay soon. Charlie's attention was Bella's unmoving body unsure if what he was seeing was real.

Charlie heard Liz's scream. Charlie turned towards the other side if the car. A bloody Caroline was in Alice's arms.

"We need to move them before someone comes, we cannot explain this, take them home and I will get rid of the car."

Alice knew Damon and Charlie understood what needed to be done, when they did not move Alice shouted, "Go, now or I can't promise Bella and Caroline will be able to live in Mystic Falls once the news of their deaths get out."

Damon stood with Bella in his arms walking toward the car that Charlie and Liz arrived in, getting into the back seat cradling Bella in his arms. Charlie picked up Caroline urging Liz into the car and placed Caroline in the back seat next to Bella. Charlie turned back to the scene of the accident as he climbed into the driver's seat, to see Alice pick up the car moving further into the woods.

Charlie followed the road back to the Salvatore home on autopilot; Charlie heard Liz's sobs and Damon's words of comfort. Charlie could not process the fact that Bella and Caroline were dead. Technically not really dead, they would be Vampires forevermore.

Charlie was thankful for the precautions his family had been taking recently. Charlie kept saying to himself, _they are not gone, not gone, they will wake up soon._ Charlie could not keep going if he did not repeat his mantra repeatedly to himself.

When the car pulled up to the house, Stefan rushed outside to see Damon carrying a bloody Bella in his arms and Charlie holding Liz while she sobbed. Stefan moved to take Caroline in his arms, "I'll take Caroline, and you can help Liz inside Charlie."

"Thank you Stefan, this is a lot to take in," replied Charlie.

The somber procession into the house with the two bloody victims had Jules staring at them unable to process what she was seeing.

Alice suddenly appeared and started giving orders knowing the day's events were hard for her family.

"Damon, take Bella and clean her up, she will not want to see herself so bloody. I will take care of Caroline. Charlie take Liz to your room, once Caroline is ready, I will let you know. Stefan, you will need to be there when Caroline awakens to help with the transition. Please make sure we have _everything_ on hand."

Alice gave Stefan a silent nod indicating the human donors they would need without Jules and Mason knowing what was happening.

Jules watched as Alice gave orders and everyone followed them without question. Jules understood that _somehow,_ Bella and Caroline would soon be vampires; the process was unknown to werewolves. Jules decided she did not want to know thus allowing them to keep their secret; Jules cared too much for her new friends.

Mason returned to the Salvatore home to learn that Bella and Caroline had been in an accident caused by his ex-friend Katherine. Mason was furious and paced the living room while Jasper explained to him and Jules that Alice had seen Katherine last minute decision to find Caroline hoping to hurt the Salvatore brothers causing the accident.

Mason pulled Jules into his arms, feeling sympathy for the family upstairs. "I hope Bella and Caroline will be okay."

Jasper unsure of how Mason and Jules would feel knowing there would be two additional vampires living in the house hesitated, "You do understand Bella and Caroline are technically dead and will make the transition soon."

Mason ran his hand through his hair and said, "I assumed. I am sure their family would not want them to do otherwise. I have to admit, I once thought all vampires were abominations now I know better. I really do like Bella and Caroline. Will the transition be hard for them?"

Jasper understood what Mason was really asking, would Bella and Caroline be able to control themselves as new vampires.

"I have full confidence in Bella and Caroline, the transition is hard for anyone. I am sure your first change was not exactly" Jasper hesitated not wanting to offend Mason, "easy. Bella and Caroline have a better understanding of what will happen to them, more so than others plus, they value human life. They both have a good sense of right and wrong, as you both know. You should not worry about remaining here; besides werewolves don't have an appeal if you know what I mean."

Mason finally understood why everyone felt confident he and Jules were safe living here, "You don't find our blood appealing?"

Jasper nodded in agreement, "No, your blood smells...awful."

"Smells?"Jules asked.

Jasper sighed, "Yes, your blood and well your scent is a big deterrent."

Mason laughed, "You mean like you guys smell to us?"

"Yes," replied Jasper smiling. "No offence taken or given. It's just the way it is."

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, "Jasper take Jules and Mason into the kitchen and let them eat dinner. Stefan needs…to have the area clear."

Jules stood pulling Mason as she walked towards the kitchen, "Great I am starving and Mason you promised to make me dinner some time ago. Now you can make good on the promise."

Mason looked back at Jasper and saw him shake his head, "Nope, not going there Mason. Go eat. Bella and Caroline will need their privacy and you being in the kitchen will be a big help to them."

"Fine, I'll be good and make dinner." Mason replied.

 **Upstairs at the Salvatore home**

Damon had followed Alice's instructions and bathed his dead wife. After dressing Bella in his favorite nightshirt, Damon placed Bella on their bed and brushed out her damp hair while he waited for his wife to wake up.

Alice performed the same service for Caroline, placing her on the bed and calling Charlie and Liz to Caroline's room to await her awakening.

"Stefan will bring the volunteers shortly. Stay with her so she does not awaken alone. She will be confused and will need your support. Do not mention anything about changing her mind. She wants this, but if you two even mention changing her mind, Caroline will think you do not want her if she becomes a vampire. Reassure her of your love and promise to love her no matter what."

"Why would we do otherwise?" asked Liz unsure of where Alice's comments were coming from.

"Liz, don't take this the wrong way. You grew up hating vampires and let's just say some of what you grew thinking passed along to Caroline. She has just started to feel comfortable with herself. Not that any of it is your fault, so please don't start blaming yourself. Caroline has always wanted a family just like her friends. Caroline needed a father and now she has one, and a sister. She needed this family. If she feels that you do not approve of vampires, she will decide against the change. She loves you that much."

"Oh Caroline, I tried so hard," cried Liz as she covered her face with her hands.

Charlie placed his hands on Liz's shoulders and said, "Alice just told you, it's not your fault Liz. We have to be strong for both our girls. Now, let's do what Alice says and just love them."

"You right, I am just shocked that this is happening to see my baby this way is…well I don't have words."

"I understand Liz, seeing Bella and Caroline covered in blood was a sight I never wished to see. Let us just be thankful they will awaken soon and be in our lives. We probably need to have a conversation about what we want to do soon."

Damon listened to Charlie and Liz's conversation and knew Alice was correct. When Damon first met Caroline, he knew she lacked self-confidence and would be an easy mark for him just like the many other women. Damon felt guilty for taking advantage of Caroline.

Damon had given Caroline a heartfelt apology, which was accepted, although Damon's guilt still lingered. Bella had told him actions spoke louder than words, so Damon had demonstrated his affections to his new sister in an appropriate way.

Bella began to stir, Damon took one of Bella's hands in his calling, " _mia Bella_ sweetheart, come back to me."

Bella moaned as she turned towards Damon, "Why would I need to come back to you, I have not gone anywhere." Bella placed her free hand on her forehead, "Oh, my head hurts. This headache is a doozy".

" _Mia Bella_ , do you remember what happened today?" asked Damon hoping to have his wife recall the events of the day on her own. Damon fears that Bella would change her mind and not agree to the transformation. The longer Bella remained silent the more his fear increased.

Damon continued to hold Bella's hand when he heard Caroline moving in her room and Liz's exclamations of joy at seeing her daughter start to awaken.

Bella turned her head, "Why is Liz shouting? Has something happened to Caroline?"

" _Mia Bella_ , do you recall anything from today?" asked Damon again with uncertainty.

Bella heard the fear in Damon's voice and opened her eyes turning towards her husband, "Damon, what happened to me?"

Damon hesitated wondering at the wisdom of telling Bella before she concluded she had died. " _Mia Bella_ , sweetheart I need you to try and remember what you did today." Damon heard Stefan ask Caroline the same question.

Bella coughed and tried to sit up. Grabbing the side of her head with her free hand Bella complained, "My head really hurts Damon, and everyone is so loud."

Looking down at herself, Bella recognized the nightshirt and wondered how long she had been asleep. Then she noticed a large bruise on her arm when she adjusted her nightshirt. Looking at Damon in confusion, Bella turned her attention back to her bruised arm.

"I went grocery shopping with Caroline" Bella hesitated tilting her head, "Alice called and said we needed to come home that Katherine…"

Damon nodded indicating that Bella should continue silently urging Bella on.

Bella closed her eyes, "Then…Katherine. Katherine was there, she was in the middle of the road, and I tried to swerve to avoid hitting her. The tree." Bella sighed as she fell back into her pillow. "I died didn't I," asked Bella.

Damon kissed Bella's hand, the one he never let go and answered, "Yes, _mia Bella_ and now it's time to complete the transition." Bella heard the fear in Damon's voice.

'Damon, I want to spend my life with you and one lifetime is apparently not enough. I want to be with you. Is there something I should know? Do you _not_ want me?"

Before Bella could continue Damon enclosed Bella in his arms placing kisses all over her face, "No _mia Bella_ , I want you so very much. I was afraid you might not want me."

Bella was confused, not only because of the new sensations she was experiencing, but also from Damon's fear, "Nothing has changed Damon, and I want to be with you. So what do I do now? My headache is getting worse."

Damon kissed Bella's nose, "you will need to feed from a human do not worry Stefan found some volunteers. I know how you feel about feeding from humans."

 **Later that night,** Bella and Damon joined their family and friends downstairs. Caroline looked happy to see Bella and ran into her arms. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"I'm happy to see you are doing so well, I'm sorry this happened to us. We should have stayed home," replied Bella as she hugged Caroline closer.

Damon smiled at seeing his lovely wife and sister show so much affection for each other. Damon hugged the two and expressed his happiness at seeing his little sister adjusting to her new life so well, "Caroline, I'm happy to see you doing so well?"

Stefan joined the group and hugged Bella and Caroline, "I'm so happy to see the two of you."

Bella was surprised at the warm greetings she received from Jules and Mason. They relayed their happiness as seeing Bella and Caroline doing so well and adjusting to their new status.

"I made dinner and there are plenty of leftovers if you are hungry," announced Mason sheepishly.

Jules laughed, "Oh, yes. I am sure you are all hungry and it's not too bad. Not as good as Bella's or Damon's cooking, but it will do."

"Hey," Mason said defensively. "You didn't complain earlier."

"No, it was great Mason, but you have to admit living with Bella and Damon has raised the bar when it comes to cooking."

Alice and Jasper left the group as they entered the kitchen.

 **Outside Mystic Falls**

Alice called Rosalie and Emmett to give them the news of Bella and Caroline's accident and their new status as vampires. Although Rose was happy Bella and Caroline were now safe, she was angry that Katherine hurt her friends.

Alice explained that it would have happened eventually and now they would not have to worry about a human Bella hurting herself anymore. Emmett suggested that when he saw Bella the next time, he would challenge her to test her strength.

Rosalie went on to disclose her conversation with Elena and Bonnie. Alice already knew that Rosalie would take the two girls to task, explaining to the both of them that there people out there willing to sacrifice their lives to save them.

After Rosalie explained that a witch named Ester had kidnapped them in an effort to prevent her son Klaus from using them as sacrifices, did Bonnie and Elena stop complaining and were now upstairs crying themselves to sleep.

Bonnie understood what Ester spell had done to them, Elena had no idea the damage Ester had done. Her magic was gone and Bonnie knew it would not return. Bonnie also felt Elena had changed in the magical sense.

Bonnie lost the feeling of loyalty to Elena and felt betrayed her friendship with Elena had been magical and was confused by her choices.

Bonnie took Rosalie's words to heart. The world did not revolve around her and she needed to accept the consequences for her actions. Bonnie regretted her choice to lie to Bella Salvatore about the Gilbert device, her choices cost the lives of people she knew and had cost her Caroline's friendship. A true friendship based on trust and love, not magic. Bonnie cried herself to sleep that night.

Elena woke up scared with strangers telling her they were only keeping her and Bonnie safe she was furious about being held "for her safety" until Rosalie told her exactly why she needed to stay put.

Elena learned that she and Bonnie were originally kidnapped by a powerful witch who performed some spell on them. They were now in hiding because a werewolf Vampire hybrid named Klaus wanted to sacrifice them both to break a curse.

Rosalie did not pull any punches when she told Elena, Bella was only the reason she and Bonnie were safe and alive. If not for Bella, Elena would have died during the next full moon. Elena cried herself to sleep that night letting go of the pain inside.

"I'm almost sorry I talked to those two, I can't stand the crying," announced Rosalie as pulled out the deck of cards.

Emmett laughed, "no they needed to hear it, and they will go to sleep soon."

"Well I hope things change with them or you will be boarding up the door."

Emmett laughed and pulled Rosalie in for a kiss. The deck of cards was forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

This is a new chapter, I would suggest starting at chapter one as I have revised some of the story.

 **Mystic Falls**

 **A Rented House near the outskirts of town**

Klaus was furious all these years of planning and now the witch he planned to use for the ceremony was now dead, his men could not locate another witch and the girl was gone. He had given strict orders that the girl was to be protected and now she was nowhere to be found.

"What am I going to do now?" said Klaus aloud to himself as he paced his room.

The plan to meet up with the man who had the moonstone was for tonight but without the girl, the curse could not be broken. He needed to find a solution to find the girl before midnight.

As Klaus was beginning to form a plan to hold the girls family ransom he heard the front door open. Unaware that anyone knew where he was he cautiously went downstairs surprised to see his brother and sister standing there waiting for him.

"Elijah, Rebekah how nice of you join me. What do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Klaus, it so good to see you," replied Elijah.

Klaus scoffed, "now we both know that is not true brother. What really brings you here to see me?"

"Brother, I can understand your hesitation at our presence however I think you will agree after what I have to share, you will be glad that we have come."

Klaus moved to the living room, one of the rooms with furniture. "Come sit and tell me how I will be happy to see you with your news. Do keep it short I have plans and they will keep me busy most of the night."

"That is why we are here," replied Rebekah as she held out her hand holding the moonstone for Klaus to see.

"Why do you have that? And more importantly what do you think you can get from me by offering me that stone?"

"Klaus, we came to you to help you, not hurt you," replied Rebekah.

"This is true brother," added Elijah "and once you hear our story you will understand that our mother is near and what she is planning. We are not safe here, but you need to know the truth."

"What truth is that?"

"The truth of our mother's continued lies and deceit. It was she who made who made us what we are and it was she who tried to kill us do you recall?"

Klaus nodded, "so what has our mother to do with the stone?"

"I see you catch on quickly. Our mother made the stone to find you in order to kill you. It was her hope that once you touched the stone, she would be able to succeed where she had failed."

"What nonsense is this you speak?"

"Not nonsense brother, our mother created the stone to capture you until she could kill you. She created the spell on Katerina; she created the story of how the moonstone would break the curse. It was her plan all along."

"How can I trust what you say, especially when it come to Katerina, I remember how you betrayed me."

Rebekah sighed, "Brother our mother saw how you coveted her even when you knew Elijah was promised to her. She wanted to use Katerina to kill you."

"Why would our mother want me to hurt my own brother, none of this makes any sense."

"It does when you find out that Katerina was carrying my child," replied Elijah.

"Our mother was afraid that the child she carried would be another monster just like us, her own children. You were to kill Katerina during the ritual that would break the curse and when you touched the moonstone, she would finally have taken your powers making it easier for her and our father to kill you."

Klaus was stunned, "Katerina carried your child? Why is the first time I am hearing of this?"

"I just found out about when you tried to kill her, I did not understand you wanted to break the supposed curse. That was why I lied to you all those years ago. I could not let you harm my child, so I betrayed you by lying. If only I had known our mother's plan back then could have stopped this all."

"If what you are telling me now is the truth, if I touch that stone our mother will be able to finally complete her wish of killing me."

"Yes that's exactly it brother," Elijah pulled out the old parchment with their mother's writing that broke down the spell to create the moonstone. "Here read it for yourself."

"How did you come about this information and why now?"

"Do you remember when we tried to have that witch break our curse and she just created a different kind of vampire? Well one of those vampires had found the information regarding the moonstone and contacted me. They trusted that when presented with the facts, you would not want to touch the stone and give up your quest."

"What does the vampire want from me or you for that matter?"

"Actually, nothing no demands were made just the offer of the stone and information on the spell you hold in your hands. I would have to say it is very smart on their part to not ask for anything. Had I not found the information credible it would have gone bad for them don't you think?"

Klaus agreed, "Yes very bad, now what I am to do about this bloody curse if what you say is correct?"

"Sadly nothing, there is nothing that will prevent the change during the full moon. It has taken some time and lots of research. If you were to ever tough the stone, our mother would gain the upper hand."

"Well we can't have that now can we," replied Klaus as he read the parchment. "I have to admit for all the mistakes our mother made, she really is brilliant and she almost had me. I was going to perform the ritual tonight during the full moon."

"That is why we came, to save you from our mother and her plans for your death. I would hate to lose over something that was basically a ruse."

"Well what shall we do with the stone if I cannot touch it but apparently you have no issues with it?"

"Well I was hoping our brother Kol might come up with something to make our mother come out of hiding but to our advantage not hers."

Klaus paused, "Do you think a family reunion is such a good idea. I mean the last time we tried to get together we were literally at each other throats. It didn't turn out well."

Elijah smiled, "Well that was different, we have a common goal and with your acceptance of the truth, I suspect your focus will be on more pleasant things than trying to break a curse that doesn't exist."

"What is it that you want from me brother now that you have brought me the truth and apparently saved my life once again?"

Elijah hesitated before answering, "I want Katerina back, we had a child together. I would appreciate some time to get to know my family without fear of you killing the woman I love."

There was a long pause, "You do realize that she was the one who originally brokered the deal for me to get the moonstone to break the curse?"

"Yes, I realize that however she does not know the truth about the curse or even the stone. She is running for her life."

"Well there is that. How will you be able to get her to stop running long enough to tell her the truth and explain that I no longer want her dead? It could take another century to find her once she learns I did not perform the ceremony this night?"

Elijah shrugged, "I am hoping that I will find her one day and have that chance."

"Good, now about Kol and your plan to use the stone with our mother, I may have an idea or two where to find our brother."

"I thought you might that was why I mentioned it to you."

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Following Bella and Caroline's transformation, the day was spent teaching them both how to control their vampire senses and turn down or turn off some of their abilities to make their lives easier such as adjusting their hearing.

Bella was complaining that everything was too loud and it was distracting while Caroline was trying to keep her hunger under control. When Caroline got hungry, her vampire face would come and scare the humans in the house, keeping Jules and Mason in their room most of the day.

After a long day and evening of teaching the girls to be more human-ish, Jasper suggested that the humans and new vampires go to sleep giving Alice more space to see into the future if everyone's mind was turned off while they slept.

Alice was watching the choices of the key figures in the current puzzle. Elijah's piece of the puzzle was finally in place. Elijah had decided to go with his sister Rebekah to talk with Klaus convince Klaus the moonstone would not break his curse and to leave Mystic Falls for a family reunion.

Klaus' decision to accept the truth of the curse and to leave Mystic Falls gave Alice another piece of the puzzle. With Klaus gone, Bella was safe in Mystic Falls.

Ester put another piece of the puzzle by removing the spell that affected the descendents of Katerina Pierce, making Elena a normal human seventeen year old girl.

Ester removing Bonnie's magic was another piece of the puzzle. Bonnie would no longer be able to affect the lives of Bella and her family, her vampire family.

Isobel's piece of the puzzle was also in place. Isobel learned that Ester had taken Elena and removed her spell making her human. As a human, Elena's blood was no longer valuable to Isobel so she decided to leave her daughter giving her the opportunity for a normal human life.

Katherine was still a problem, but Alice could see the pieces falling into place. Alice just need to call Elijah and tell him where to find Katherine and then Bella and the Salvatore brothers would no longer be an issue for her and her revenge.

Alice came out of her trance and smiled at Jasper, "It's almost done; I just need to make a few phone calls."

One call was to Rosalie and Emmett, "Its safe for the girls to be let out, they will no longer be in danger from Klaus and you will no longer have to listen their crying. You can drop them off at Bonnie's house and Elena can spend a few days figuring out who she really is while Bonnie figures out how to live without her magic."

The other phone call was to Esme to let her know that she and Jasper were in Mystic Falls along with Rosalie and Emmett visiting with Bella and her husband. This would mean that Carlisle, Esme and eventually Edward would arrive in Mystic Falls in the near future setting the last few pieces of the puzzle together.

 **Upper New York**

"Hello Alice, how are you and Jasper? We haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hi Esme, we are fine Jazz says hello. We are Mystic Falls with Rosalie and Emmett. It's time."

Alice waited for Esme to answer, "You mean Bella?" asked Esme.

"Yes Bella is doing fine, she underwent her transformation yesterday. It was a little early but it all worked out in the end."

"Oh my, Bella is finally a vampire. I can hardly believe it is time. We have been waiting for this. Are you sure she's doing fine?"

Alice smiled, "Yes Bella is adjusting well and her husband is perfect for her. I told you they would be perfect together. And you can bring Edward with you. His mate finally made her transformation."

Esme made a sound that sounded like a sob, "Oh our Edward will finally get his mate. I can hardly believe its time."

"Things changed a bit sooner, I can tell you all about when you arrive and I have a wonderful surprise when you come. Don't forget to tell Edward where to go but don't mention Bella or Damon," announced Alice.

"I won't I know how important it is for Edward to meet his mate on his own. Carlisle has everything in place, the house on Main. We will stay away until you call us again. I am so happy my family will be together again."

"Me too Esme, Rosalie and I will have the house together before you arrive. You will need to remodel a bit, the house is not up to our standards but I'm sure we can make it however you design in no time at all. We will be here for a while."

"Give our love to Rosalie and Emmett when you see them, I'm sure Jasper can hear how happy Carlisle and I are to finally be back together as a family."

"Jazz send his love, good bye Esme."

Damon had heard Alice call Rosalie to explain it was safe for Elena and Bonnie to return home and wanted to know more so he came downstairs to hear Alice's conversation with Esme.

"Alice, I heard you say it was safe for Elena and Bonnie to come home, does that mean _my mia Bella_ is safe now too?" asked Damon

Alice nodded, "yes Bella is safe. Katherine might be a problem for a couple days, but I'm working on fixing that as soon as possible. Elijah will need to find her to explain how he won her freedom and then she will no longer be an issue for anyone."

"Well that sounds good, what this about a house on Main Street and Edward? I'm not sure that is a good idea," stated Damon.

"Damon, I have been working on Bella's future for over five years. You have your happy ending; please let my brother Edward find his happy ending. He has been miserable since he left Bella in Forks. I have never seen him this way in the fifty plus years I have known him. His mate is here in Mystic Falls and they need to find each other. All the little pieces of the puzzle are finally coming together and I don't want you to cause any problems."

"What do you mean by that Alice," asked Damon.

"Damon, you tend to react before you think things through. You have Bella and she is not going anywhere. Let me work on giving my brother the same kind of happiness you have with your mate. You know once the bond forms there is no way to break it. Edward needs to form that bond, without any of us in his way."

Damon nodded in agreement, "I can see your point."

Jasper added, "We have a home on Main Street where we will move in as the Cullen family, just like every other place we move to. Carlisle and Esme will be our adoptive parents and Alice and Rose will attend school as seniors this coming fall with our brother Edward. Emmett and I will get jobs and be a family, away from yours for a little while. It will give you time with your wife to strengthen your bond and allow us to meet new people."

"So Alice and Rosalie will be going to school with Stefan and Caroline?" asked Damon confused at the Cullen's plan.

Alice smiled, "When we move into a new place, we all usually attend school. This year with us being seniors, Jazz and Emmett will be too old. Edward is the same age as Stefan and will fit in perfectly. Don't worry Edward won't see Bella until its time and when they finally do meet, it will be as friends nothing more. I promise."

Damon smirked, "I wasn't worried about that. Edward is boy compared to me and Bella is a woman not a little girl anymore. I am confused as to why your family needs to be here and why Edwards mate is here."

Jasper and Alice just smiled. Leaving Damon to wonder who Edward's mate was and why they had to meet in Mystic Falls.

Later in bed, Damon sat straight up saying, "Damn its Caroline isn't?" only to hear Alice and Jasper chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

 **Salvatore Home**

 **The next morning**

Damon's arm rested behind his head as he watched _his mia Bella_ sleep peacefully next to him as he thought over the last couple of weeks.

Finding his mate after seventy five plus years made Damon finally feel complete. The empty feeling inside him that made him yearn for something more, something he never understood that made him act irrationally, definitely mean and more importantly selfish was gone.

Caring for someone else other than himself was new. Yes, Damon cared for his brother but he had also hated his brother and tortured him over the years. No it was not hate exactly, he was jealous and insecure and it wall because of Katherine Pierce, the one woman who had used him and his brother for her own selfish needs and wants.

That time in Damon's life was passed him. Damon knew the moment he met _his mia Bella_ that all the pain and emptiness inside was gone. Stefan, his younger brother had paid the price all these years and Damon knew it was time to be a better older brother.

The older brother all those years ago that loved and cared for Stefan before when they were human and their father was rotten and abusive. Before Katherine had come into their lives, Damon needed to allow himself to feel, to accept the new person he was now.

Damon Salvatore, a worthy individual, worthy of the love he felt from _his mia Bella_ and the sense of family she brought to him.

Damon smiled again thinking of time he spent with his wife before she fell asleep. Bella had been aware there were vampires in the house before her transformation, now however she could hear better and knew they heard their lovemaking all those days. It made Bella blush to think about it and Damon enjoyed Bella's blushes that much more.

"Hey, what are you thinking about that has you looking so serious," asked a groggy Bella.

"You and how my life has changed since I found you, nothing bad," replied Damon.

Bella yawned, "How come I don't believe you. You look pretty serious to me."

" _Mia Bella_ , you know that I was not a saint before I met you and I told you how I treated my brother. I was just thinking of how I could change that and make him…well happy."

"Damon, you do make him happy. He sees how happy you are and that makes him believe he can be happy too. Once Elena is back, I'm sure things will work out. It may take a while but if they are meant to be together, they will. Besides Alice hasn't said otherwise."

"About Alice, apparently she and her family will be moving into a house in Mystic Falls. _All_ of them."

"I thought as much, why are you are surprised. Did you really think Alice would allow me far from her after all these years? I knew something like that would happen. She is my best friend after all."

Damon rubbed Bella's arms as he pulled in closer to him, "I had not thought it about actually. I never got that close to anyone before. I knew Jasper but we never hung out all that much and well Stefan and I never stayed long enough in one place together. This past year has been the longest I've stayed with Stefan. Now that Elena will be back in the picture, I'm not sure how to handle it."

Bella yawned again, "You mean if Elena and Stefan end up living with us in this house?"

"Well there is that possibility. I mean more of how to deal with Elena and how she will deal with us. She has not been the best of girlfriends as far as Stefan goes if I am honest."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, I'm hungry and getting grumpy so let's go eat and hope that helps me feel a little more human for a while. I do not want to start drinking more like you seem to do when you get grumpy," teased Bella.

"I told you alcohol seems to keep the cravings in check. I can't explain it; ask Stefan he will tell you. Although he can't go around drinking since he's not twenty one in the human world."

"I know and thank goodness I am over twenty one," Bella paused. "I used to think I wanted to be younger when I finally became a vampire. I am glad it all worked out the way it did. I would not like having to be seventeen all my life. Sorry Caroline, I know you can hear me."

The soft "I know Bella and I don't mind really. I do look older than most of my friends and I get to having this rockin' body for the rest of my life. Oh, I don't think you're old or that you don't have a rockin' body. Well never mind I hope you understand."

"I do Caroline, I do. Meet you downstairs."

Bella turned to Damon, "you know how weird that is right, to be able to hear someone down the hall and talk to them?"

Damon smiled as he entered the bathroom, "you get used to it."

"I hope so," muttered Bella as she followed Damon into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 **Downstairs in the kitchen**

Stefan was making a pot of coffee and wondered if he should continue to make a special cup of coffee for Charlie and Liz when he heard Alice call out to him, "Yes, don't stop they can make up their mind later but we still have to worry about Katherine for a few more days."

Stefan said, "Well that answers that question."

Damon and Bella entered the kitchen with each one taking on a task that would allow their human eating guests to have a wonderful breakfast.

"What question was that Stefan?" asked Damon making conversation even though he heard what Alice had said.

Bella had heard the conversation and looked strangely at Damon questioning his reason for asking a question he already knew the answer to.

"Bella if we don't talk aloud, it seems strange to humans when we are around them. Call it practice, you need to think like a human and ask questions even if you know the answers because you overheard a conversation. It would seem strange to be in a room of humans and talk to them about something you were not supposed to know about because you overheard it," replied Stefan.

"Good answer bro, I was trying to figure out a way to explain it," added Damon.

"Got it, pretend I didn't overhear a conversation and act human," stated Bella.

"For the most part going about your normal daily life is the same; you just need to practice the art of conversation around humans. I guess it would be good practice for when you go back to teaching," added Damon.

"Huh," muttered Bella. "I had not thought about that. Should I get a job, do I need to get to go back to teaching? Do we need the money? What do you do Damon?" Bella started with a list of questions that kept her occupied until her human parents entered the kitchen.

"Hi Dad, Liz did you sleep okay?" asked Bella smiling.

Charlie was uncomfortable with the question asked, "Why do you ask Bells, then realized Bella could hear everything and muttered, Never mind I don't want to know."

"Just practicing making conversation. I need the practice apparently or so I am told," replied Bella smiling.

"Bella needs to act human and well…never mind," said Stefan as he notice how red Charlie and Liz were with the conversation.

Caroline entered the room with a bubbly smile and said "Good morning mom and Charlie. I understand you slept well." Then she broke out giggling along with Bella.

Damon just shook his head.

Jules and Mason entered the room. Jules added, "I have never slept so well in all my life. I love the bed and have to get one."

This comment made all the others in the room burst out laughing which confused Jules and Mason until Damon explained the conversation about "Sleeping Well" to them which made everyone in the room laugh again.

After everyone ate they met with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the sitting room for their routine morning meeting before they made plans for the day.

Alice started by saying that Elena and Bonnie were safely back and staying at Bonnie's house until they felt better. Alice explained they had a lot of human emotions to deal with and the space would do them good.

Alice happily explained that Klaus and his family had left Mystic Falls so the threat to Jules and the others was no longer an issue so it was safe for Mason and Jules to return to the Lockwood's mansion with the agreement they would pass along the news of the curse to all their werewolf friends.

The news that Katherine was still an issue made it impossible for Charlie, Liz and Caroline to return home. It would be a few more days before Alice would agree to let them leave without fear of retaliation from Katherine.

Liz was afraid of facing Katherine after what she had done to her and her daughter and agreed it was better for them to remain at the Salvatore home.

The news that the Cullen's would be moving into their own home in Mystic Falls came as surprise to everyone but Damon and Bella. Jasper explained that their parents would arrive in the next couple of days and they needed the time to clean up the old place as it had been empty for almost twenty years. This left Damon and Stefan alone with their new family members and Charlie and Liz time to adjust to their daughters being vampires.

"We will see you in three days," announced Alice as she was leaving with Jasper. I expect you to have come up with a story as to why you are all living here instead of at the Liz's place. It needs to sound believable and be prepared; Mrs. Lockwood and a few others on the council will be asking questions. I don't think you want to be caught off guard with those questions."

"Thanks Alice," replied Bella before she turned to her family.

"I think you need to call someone about your infestation at the house Liz. It would explain why you are living her and not at your house," offered Charlie quickly thinking of a plausible answer.

"Yeah, that would work but won't they know it's a lie when the pest control company doesn't find anything?" questioned Liz.

Caroline shook her head, "No they need to believe that you believe there is a problem. You can blame me if you want. You can say I saw something and when I threw a fit, you had to make me happy by leaving."

Liz just shrugged, "Ok let me make the call."

Damon added, "I could make the guy believe there is a problem and make him do all kinds of things to get rid of the pests."

Bella asked, "Do you think that's necessary? Is that going a little overboard?"

Stefan and Damon looked towards Liz, "you know how this town works, everyone knows everything and unless you are hiding something everyone will know. So no I don't think we would be going overboard. If what Alice says is true, the town council will know something is up if I don't go back home soon." Replied Liz

"Well okay then, Damon go do you thing. Oh can I watch you do? I would really like to know how to do it?" asked Bella.

"You can do it and if it doesn't take, I do it again after," replied Damon smiling at his very eager wife.

"Son, you're a dangerous man you know that?" stated Charlie as he smiled at Damon.

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate that. It means you care", replied Damon.

 **It turned out the ruse** of the infestation was exactly as Alice had warned, one of Liz's neighbors had been concerned with her health after learning of her accident the day of the founder's day celebration and had been trying to visit with Liz off and on over the past week and began calling the police station to find out if Liz had returned to work.

The council learned of Liz's disappearance and began to wonder what happened to her and Charlie. When Liz and Charlie showed up at the next council meeting they were interrogated and made to prove they were still human as a rumor of their demise had been circulating around town.

Carol Lockwood was the one heading up the instigation to make sure the Chief of police was still human. Carol's fears of vampires had grown excessively after the death of her husband.

It was Mason and Jules, the new council members that had helped Liz and Charlie by standing up for them during the questioning form the more radical council members. Dr. Meredith Fell was even called in to prove they were still human.

After providing sufficient evidence that Liz and Charlie were still human, the couple began to think of an exit strategy should they ever need to employ it and how to keep their family safe. More talks with Alice would certainly be helpful.

The council also announced that a new family was moving into town and that Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife had purchased a home and made a substantial donation to the hospital so they could acquire some new equipment that the hospital had been unable to afford. Carol Lockwood, the recently appointed interim Mayor praised the young doctor and his wife for their donation and suggested a dinner to welcome them to the neighborhood.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Charlie and Damon's focus during the next coming weeks were getting their family back on track.

Carol Lockwood's appointment as interim mayor would have been problematic except Mason Lockwood and new fiancé Jules had joined the Council.

Charlie and Liz's honeymoon would end soon and they would need to return to work

Bella had decided to take a year off of teaching after Alice mentioned Bella would be able to finish her doctorate at Duke, not to mention Bella would be able to spend more time with Damon and adjust to her new status.

Damon and Stefan continued to work with Bella and Caroline to control their vampire abilities and way to control their thirst for blood.

Charlie and Liz originally did not agree with Damon's suggestion that the girls drink bourbon until they noticed the improved change in Caroline's moods and her inability to get drunk. Stefan suggested that Caroline keep a small tin of mints with her at all times to cover the scent of alcohol.

Damon suggested a feeding schedule to keep Bella and Caroline in control while Stefan suggested they keep a normal schedule to keep their minds from wandering off.

Charlie and Liz worries over Caroline's transformation lessened as they watched her confidence grown in herself and her new abilities.

Caroline was becoming a strong, confident, young woman that looked forward to the all the possibilities of her future. Caroline was confident that she could control herself and looked forward to being a senior in High School.

Bella was happy to have her family with her during her time of adjustment. Alice's announcement that the Cullen family would be moving to Mystic Falls was surprising but not unwelcome. Bella missed her friends and while Edward would be joining them soon, Bella was not unhappy with the news.

Damon had taken the news as well as Bella expected.

"Sparkles will just have to accept me as I am," announced Damon when Bella had asked Damon how he felt about the news.

Alice shared her plans with Bella concerning Stefan and Elena. Alice assured Bella that she and Rosalie would befriend Elena making sure Stefan would have time alone with Elena over the next couple of weeks.

 **The Cullen House**

 **Mystic Falls**

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had prepared the Cullen's new home with the expectation of having Esme and Carlisle arrive soon. Edward's arrival would not be for a few more weeks.

Alice was helping Rosalie organize their closets while Emmett and Jasper were making sure their game room was comfortable and had all their toys that would keep them busy while their wives attended another year of high school.

"Alice, are you sure about Edward," Rosalie asked concern over her new friend Caroline. Rosalie had bonded with Caroline before her transformation and was now closer to her than Bella.

Alice understood Rosalie's concerns the next couple of weeks were the final pieces of the puzzle that would assure Edward's happy ending. After all these years of being alone Edward would finally have his mate and happy ending.

"I'm sure about Caroline Rose," replied Alice as she placed the final clothing bag in place. "I've seen it and have been watching Caroline for years. I will admit her obsession with Damon was a concern…but then I realized she was insecure and needed the love of her family to become the woman Edward needs."

"Damon…really, after seeing him with Bella I don't think I could see him with anyone but her," Rosalie said as she waited for Alice to confirm they were done with their current task.

Caroline had shared her history with Damon with Rosalie while they bonded at the Salvatore home. Caroline had also shared Elena's history with Matt, Stefan, and Damon prior to her status change from human to vampire thanks to Katherine Pierce's actions.

Alice smiled in appreciation, "I think we are done here, Esme will enjoying working around this house. And I agree Damon is perfect for Bella in every way. I am sure once you see Edward's reaction to Caroline you will agree they are perfect for each other. We just need to make sure he does not see her until we start school."

"Why does he have to wait when we know where she is and just introduce them," stated Rosalie as she followed Alice down the stairs to join their husbands.

"We still have to make sure Elena and Stefan have the mate bond in place before school starts or Edward will find Elena attractive as she will remind him of what he lost in Bella. If Elena is not with Stefan, she will find Edward attractive and want to hurt Stefan by playing with Edward's feelings."

Rosalie frowned, "I really don't like Elena and it's a shame she has to get back together with Stefan. I feel for Stefan."

Alice shrugged, "Stefan loves her and Elena loves Stefan. Elena has some personality traits she needs to overcome but in the end they will be happy together. And how would you feel to see your mate attracted to someone other than you? I don't think you could forgive him and let's face it Caroline is a mini you in almost every way."

Rosalie nodded, "Caroline and I are really alike and yes it would be hard for me to overcome my anger and disappointment with Emmett."

Emmett smiled at Rosalie and said, "Not to worry Rose I will never look at another woman. You are my Rosie and I love you."

Rosalie jumped into Emmett's arms and kissed him, "Emmett you are my Emmy Bear and I love you too."

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms kissing her. No words were needed.

 **The Gilbert House**

Jenna and Ric had quickly become a couple with both Jeremy and Elena's blessing. Ric was often found at the Gilbert house so much so Jenna and Ric had discussed Ric moving in and they would be asking for Elena and Jeremy's opinion that evening.

Elena returned home a different girl; the angry, selfish, and spoilt Elena no longer existed. The time spent with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen had given her a new perspective on life. The jealousy and anger that had overwhelmed her was gone and all that was left was shame and doubt. Elena doubted herself and it was apparent to her family.

Jenna wanted to give Elena time to heal from her breakup with Stefan before asking questions as to why the relationship ended the way it did. The public breakup was common knowledge and Jenna felt bad for her niece and wanted to make sure this episode in her life would not continue affect Elena the same way a bad breakup had affected her.

Dinner that night at the Gilbert house was filled with love and laughter for the first time since Jeremy's and Elena's parents died in a car accident. It was decided that Ric would be moving in the next day. They made plans to attend the summer concert the following day as a family

 **New Orleans LA**

Klaus had followed through with his agreement with Elijah to leave Mystic Falls and let go of his obsession with breaking the curse that he thought to break these past few centuries.

For the first time in decades the Mickelson siblings would be together without the constant disputes and acts of revenge. They all had one common enemy to focus their energies on, their mother.

Elijah was surprised to receive a phone call from Alice Cullen with information about where Katherine Pierce could be found. Alice was specific that Elijah had to bring a letter written by Klaus promising to allow the couple to reunite and thereafter live their lives as they had originally planned.

Elijah watched as his Katerina slept next to him. It had taken a few days for his Katerina to believe that she was free from Klaus and his revenge. Although learning that Elijah and his family had plans to use the moonstone against their mother caused Katherine to pause before agreeing to reunite with her love.

Elijah picked up his phone, "Alice Cullen I want to thank you for giving me the love of my life back. I will be in your debt and should you need my assistance all you need to do is call. I will come."

 **The Cullen House**

 **Mystic Falls**

Alice hung up the phone turning to her almost reunited family. "Elijah called to thank me and has offered us his help should we need it the future."

Esme hugged Alice, "I cannot believe you kept all of this from us. I understand why you did it I just wished you could have told us why we had to separate all these years. I have missed my family and I look forward to having Edward with us soon."

Rosalie added, "Esme, wait till you to see Bella. I have never seen her so happy. I can hardly believe she is the same girl."

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Another piece of the puzzle**

Rosalie and Alice spent time with both Elena and Bonnie becoming friends. They would take the girls with them everywhere, shopping, to the movies and just hanging out like teenage girls. The plan was to help Elena and Bonnie regain their confidence. Rosalie would not allow Elena or Bonnie to slip back into the "woe is me" mode, while Alice helped them develop a new sense of self.

During this time Alice arranged for Stefan, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood to be near making it easier for Elena and Bonnie to see they were not the hated duo they imagined themselves to be.

The group dates soon started to break out into smaller groups; Matt with Bonnie, Stefan with Elena, Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, while Tyler Lockwood was often left to his friends from the football team.

It was after several of these accidental meeting that Stefan asked Elena out on date, then another and another.

After several dates Elena asked Alice and Rosalie for advice.

Rosalie and Alice agreed to meet at Elena's house so that Jenna and Rick could meet them. After Jenna asking Rose and Alice questions about the two of them liked living in Mystic Falls Elena pulled Alice and Rosalie upstairs.

Jenna leaned into Ric, "It's so nice to see Elena with friends again. She seems happy."

Ric kissed Jenna's forehead as he pulled Jenna closer, "She does and I think she seeing Stefan again."

"Really, when did that happen?" asked Jenna.

Ric pulled Jenna in to the living room and pulled Jenna on his lap, "Damon told me about it yesterday when we met for a beer. It seems Elena and Stefan have been seeing a lot of each other lately."

Jenna asked worried that there might be some resistance from Damon and Bella with regards to Stefan dating Elena again, "Did Damon seem worried about Stefan dating Elena?"

"No, he's actually happy for them. Damon told me Stefan is love with Elena and only wants Elena to be happy," replied Ric.

"Well that is promising," replied Jenna.

Upstairs

Elena waited until Rose and Alice had inspected Elena's closet and took a seat on the bed before asking, "I'm worried and I need your help."

Rosalie flipped her long blonde hair and asked, "worried about what?"

Elena practically whined, "Rose, you know… I'm worried about Stefan. Is he really okay with us, I'm so afraid I will lose him again."

Alice had been lost in thought while Elena and Rosalie talked about the differences with their relationship now than in the past and what Elena's feelings were about Bella and Damon. It was after Elena said she felt horrible for the way she had treated Bella and was afraid of seeing her again because she was sure Damon would forbid her from entering their home that Alice smiled. Another piece of the puzzle just fit into place.

Alice announced, "Elena, we have all seen your change, well not everyone. That's the point; you need to go and see Bella and Damon and apologize. They don't hate you, far from it actually. They want Stefan to be happy and you make him happy. The longer you wait, it will only seem harder. Make a plan and do it."

Elena hesitated, "Bella…well Bella has a good reason to hate me. Damon did not hesitate to tell me exactly what he thought of me."

Rosalie interrupted, "Elena that was before and both Bella and Damon know it was not really you acting that way. Besides I have said some awful things to Bella a lifetime ago and she has forgiven me completely. Bella does not hate you."

Alice added, "Its true, Bella is just waiting for you to go over and talk."

Elena blushed, "I've been putting Stefan off. I've made so many excuses I think he still thinks I don't like Bella."

Rosalie adjusted her seat and said, "Stefan doesn't want to push you into anything. He knows that once you talk to Bella and Damon your worries will go away. Actually, I think Bella is going to force the issue by inviting your family to dinner on Saturday. It would be better for you if you went to see her before then."

Alice added, "You don't want to make Jenna and Ric feel like they can't have Bella and Damon as friends. You are the reason they have not seen each other. Jenna feels like she would be betraying you by becoming close friends with Bella."

Elena blushed again, "I didn't know that."

Rose stood, "See, now you have to go. I can call Bella and see if she's free and we can drive you over. Esme has plans for us later so we should all go now."

Elena shrugged, "Now is ok, you sure you don't mind going with me?"

Alice smiled and pulled Elena up into a standing position, "No, now is good and besides Stefan is due home later so you may get to spend some time alone with him later. We can tell Jenna on our way out."


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

 **The Forbes/Swan Home**

Charlie, Liz and Caroline returned home after they learned that Katherine was no longer a threat. Life for the Swan/Forbes family started to become routine with Liz and Charlie's return to work while Caroline continued to spend her days with Bella and Damon.

Caroline wanted to give her mother and "new father" more time alone together before Charlie and Liz returned to work full time. Liz spent time catching Charlie up on the history of Mystic Falls and the founding families. Liz was able to provide details of each family along with their quirks. Charlie's appreciation for Liz grew along with his devotion.

Liz enjoyed making dinner for Charlie as Bella had warned Liz that Charlie was a terrible cook and anything he ate usually came from the local diner. Liz had shared her history with her ex-husband and her inability to deal with his news, sending her into a work schedule that left Caroline alone most evenings and weekends.

Charlie shared his experiences with Bella, leaving her alone while he went fishing with his "good buddies" when Bella did not say anything to him. Charlie shared his experiences with Bella, reassuring Liz that Caroline will adjust and forgive Liz her past.

Charlie made sure Bella understood that Liz and Caroline needed time to rebuild their relationship, just as they had done years ago. Bella made sure Liz was home for "family" dinners with her mother and Charlie.

Having Caroline leave for dinner with her "parents" gave Damon time alone with his _mia Bella_ as Stefan was spending more time with Elena trying to rebuild their relationship.

Damon and Bella continued to "honeymoon" making special dinners, leaving leftovers for Stefan when he finally arrived home. Apparently Elena was not a good cook and relied on her aunt Jenna to make dinners or Elena would have Stefan take her out to dinner at the Grill.

Stefan humored Elena with her dinner plans and then would come home to eat the leftovers Bella left for him, making sure it was after midnight when he would arrive home. Stefan understood that Damon wanted alone time with his new wife.

Stefan and Elena talked about the history of their relationship and the mistakes they made. Stefan shared more of his history with Katherine and Damon so the Elena could hear the truth without the doppelganger curse prejudicing her against Damon or Bella. Elena's shame for her actions weighed on her, making Elena reluctant to see Bella and Damon.

Stefan's love for Elena grew as he saw Elena come to terms with her new self and trust in him. Elena was no longer the self centered girl she had become after the death of her adoptive parents. Elena worked to rebuild her relationship with her brother Jeremy.

Stefan still met with Damon and Bella for breakfast, providing updates on Elena's progress. Bella encouraged Stefan to continue to "woo" his mate and not push the reconciliation Stefan was pushing for with Bella.

"Stefan, I am fine with the situation, don't push Elena too much. She still has to gain confidence with herself. She needs you to love her and show her how well you both work together as a couple now. Elena will come when she is ready."

Damon smiled at his _mia Bella_ as she reassured his brother adding, "As much as you want this reconciliation, it will happen eventually. Elena is your mate and your bond is growing. Bella and I will be here, let Elena's trust grow like I did with my _mia Bella_ when she was human."

Bella nodded before adding, "I knew the moment I touched Damon, he was special and Damon trusting me with the truth from the first day, made me trust him more. Edward did not trust me enough." Bella looked at Damon to make sure he was okay with her mentioning Edward before she continued.

"Edward tried to protect me from day one. He made decisions for me not trusting me enough to know my mind. Then Edward decided to leave me for my own good, it broke me. It was only after Alice told me the truth that I understood why Edward did what he did. I would have preferred he tell me the truth up front." Bella squeezed Damon's hand smiling "Damon had always told me the truth, even when he thought I could not handle the truth. I did surprise him more than once."

Damon nodded in agreement as Bella continued, "Stefan if you ever want to gain Elena's trust and keep it, you have to be completely honest with her and let her figure it out, she will ask you questions when she is ready. I think it is more important to build that trust before she makes her transformation. Her feelings will be intensified and any doubts or fears will be intensified. Overcoming them while she is learning to control her bloodlust, well you don't want that."

Stefan nodded, "How do you do it? You seem to understand Elena when you are so different?"

Bella smiled as Damon pulled her closer to him, "Teenage girls have the same fears, our situations may differ a bit…but we live in the "real world" and have both had to deal with difficult situations. Elena is a girl who wants to be loved, cared for and more importantly accepted for who she is now and you have the power to help her. It may take some time, but I have faith in you Stefan. I have seen how much you love her, even when you had to choose your family over her when Katherine demanded you leave her alone. At some point Elena will understand why you did not choose her. Until then just love her and please tell her the truth."

Stefan hugged Bella as much as his brother Damon would allow without letting go of Bella before leaving home to pick- up Elena for another date.

One afternoon Caroline approached Bella with her fears regarding Bonnie and Elena and her upcoming senior year.

"Cheerleading tryouts are to begin soon and well…Elena and I are co-captains this year. Bonnie…well Bonnie and I have not talked since that day at the Grill when Stefan staged the big break up," Caroline hesitated before continuing running her hands along her arms as if she was cold. "Well to be honest I haven't talked with Elena either. I'm not sure what I am supposed to do or say to them."

Bella pulled Caroline's hand off her arm pulling her to sit closer to herself, "Caroline, we all know what happened so I won't rehash that mess. I do want you to consider how Elena and Bonnie are dealing with their new reality, just as you are dealing with being a vampire. Granted your emotions run higher than the humans, however you know the truth and need to come to terms with it. Once you have accepted your feelings, the anger, fear and disappointment with your friends you will be able to accept they have the same fears as you. I am certain both of the girls feel terrible and are just as fearful of seeing you for the first time as you are with them."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "So what do I do? I know Stefan and Elena belong together and Elena will be in our lives forever…Bonnie well that's another story."

Bella hugged Caroline, "Bonnie will live a normal human life. From Damon has told me friendships with humans only last a few years and we will move on and make new friends. I am sure you want Bonnie to be happy with her human life, go to college and get married and have kids. It will be the same for Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood."

Bella watched as Caroline thought about the life Bonnie would lead as a human. When Bella saw Caroline's acceptance Bella continued. "I want you to enjoy the time you have with your friends put aside the future for now. I don't mean to say forget about your future forever…just that your senior year is special. Enjoy the fun even if cheerleading is fun."

Caroline smirked at Bella's shutter when she said the word cheerleading and giggled.

Bella joined in Caroline's giggles then added, "We have a few years to live in Mystic Falls before we have to leave. Enjoy yourself and make peace with Bonnie and Elena. As you said yourself Elena will be a part of our lives forever. Well once she finally comes to terms with her truth at any rate."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Thanks for that, I really needed to talk about them and Mom and Charlie are not any help right now."

Bella knowingly smiled, "Well they have their own issues to deal with. Let's let them figure it out. Now what do you say to me finding a teaching job. I am not sure if I should seek a job at local college or at the high school."

Caroline guffawed, "College, I don't see you and Damon chaperoning our dances."

Bella laughed, "I think I might like teaching high school actually. I might like to see Damon act all grown up while watching the teenagers. Just don't tell him that. I think if he knew I would have to chaperone dances he might just push me to teach at the college."

Caroline smiled, "It would be nice having my sister at school this year."

"We will see... I am not sure they having a position open. Ric was supposed to look into it for me. Maybe I will hear something soon. If I don't get a job soon, I will just have to work on my thesis. I am sure we can afford my taking off a year," Bella giggled.

Caroline recalled the last family dinner with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen.

 _Charlie and Liz were talking about their "retirement" plans when Alice brought up the plans to include the Swan's and Salvatore in her investments._

" _Charlie, Liz," Alice paused waiting to catch their attention. "Bella, Damon and Stefan, this concerns you too."_

 _Alice waited a second before continuing, "I have a few stocks in mind that you should invest in they are going to do very well which would allow you to have a substantial increase in your retirement funds. I have brought the documents with me so Jasper will have the ability to set up accounts for you. The Cullen's have accounts all over the world and with my insights we have been able to not only live with the comforts we enjoy, it allows us to donate to good organizations and other causes. The hospital here has just received new equipment that was desperately needed. I hope you will agree to allow Jasper to handle not only your accounts but acquire all the necessary identification needed as the years pass."_

 _Bella nodded in agreement making Damon and Stefan sign the documents Alice was handing out without question. When Bella pushed the paperwork at Charlie she nodded indicating that Charlie, Liz and Caroline should sign them also._

 _Alice then detailed the various banks across the globe should anyone in their family have need to access money. After Alice and Jasper's accounting Caroline saw Charlie's face pale while Damon and Stefan smiled brightly._

oooOOOOooo

Bella was watching Damon adjust the shelves that held his collection of books. Bella felt bad that she was making her husband adjust the books she had removed to read over the past couple of weeks.

"Damon, I am sorry I made a mess of your books."

Damon turned and smirked, "It's not your doing _mia Bella_ , if you notice Stefan was the culprit. He does this every time I'm home. He thinks I don't notice but he puts them in reverse alphabetical order knowing it bothers me."

Bella shrugged, "Huh, didn't notice that."

Damon finished and pulled Bella onto his lap kissing her neck, "He counted on your missing that, he likes to play games with me. One day you will see the havoc he causes. I just hope he leaves the kitchen alone, I know you will not find that humorous."

Bella ran her fingers through Damon's hair, "I guess I don't know my brother that well."

Damon kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I think he only shows you the best side of him."

Bella rubbed Damon's ear and whispered, "I really hope he trusts me."

Bella's phone vibrated and Damon said, "I bet you its Alice. She has a way of knowing when I don't want to be interrupted."

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, Rose and I are bringing Elena over."

"Great, it's about time."

"Be there in 15."

Damon smacked Bella's ass and said, "I'll go get Stefan and Caroline. I think Stefan needs a break from Caroline anyway."

"Hey, she's our sister and we love her, even if she is a bit high strung," Bella giggled as she watched Damon leave the room.

Bella has asked Caroline and Stefan to organize the attic after finding out how cluttered the attic was during the search for the Gilbert Device. Caroline had been happy to take over the "clean the attic" project once Bella handed her Damon's credit card. Caroline had bought all kinds of containers and a label maker and had spent the last couple of days "organizing" the attic with Stefan's help. Stefan was there to make sure none of the family treasures were thrown away.

Bella heard the car drive up to the house and the doors open. Bella heard Elena's heart race and knew she was nervous and wanted to make sure Elena was welcomed.

Bella opened the door with a smile on her face to welcome Alice, Rosalie and Elena, "Welcome it is so nice of you all to come visit us."

Elena blushed and looked at her shoes in embarrassment. Alice pulled her arm along, "Come on Bella won't bite."

Rosalie giggled and said under her breath, "Not yet anyway."

"Rose," Bella chided her friend, "Not now."

Bella waited for the girls to find their seat and said, "It's nice to see you Elena. I'm glad you're back to yourself."

Bella could hear Elena's heart race and knew she was nervous. Stefan's efforts the past weeks to bring Elena home were for naught. Elena refused to agree to meet with Bella and Damon fearful of rejection. Elena recalled her behavior and was mortified that she could have said those things and behaved in that manner.

Bella smiled trying to reassure Elena that she held no hard feelings toward her and wanted to see her, "Elena I am so glad you are here. We need to work out our differences and put them behind us, especially if you are going to be with Stefan."

Elena looked up in surprise, "I am really sorry Bella, I know my behavior was horrible and I want to apologize for everything I did and said to you."

Elena had tears in her eyes and Bella could tell that Elena was truly remorseful.

"Elena, I want you to know I forgive you and I do not hold anything against you. Please know that whatever happened in the past is in the past. All I ask is for you to please do not do anything to break my trust again and don't break Stefan's heart."

Elena looked up to see Caroline, Damon and Stefan standing behind Bella. Elena went on to apologize to both Damon and Caroline for all her past actions and words.

Caroline had the past weeks of conversations with Bella, Damon and Stefan to work out her concerns with Elena and was finally open to the idea of having Elena in her life.

Bella needed to break the tension and decided it was time to show Elena her forgiveness and took Elena in her arms. This made Elena break down in sobs. Bella tilted her head in Stefan's direction indicating he should come to comfort his love afterwards Bella pulled the others out of the room.

"Well that went well," Rosalie commented.

Damon watched Bella and Caroline before he made a comment and when he saw the two of them hug each other, he decided not to make snide comment.

Alice announced, "That did it. Stefan and Elena will finally make the mating bond."

Bella then asked, "Is it time?" Not wanting to say anything in front of Caroline about Edward's arrival in Mystic Falls.

Alice nodded, "Well it's time to get home, Esme is waiting and we have a call to make. It was nice to see you Damon, Caroline. Don't be strangers. Esme is looking forward to the open house and she expects to see you all there." Alice said this all in one breath before she started to leave.

Alice then added, "Bella Ric will call tomorrow you need to decide if you are ready to teach again.

Bella hugged Alice and Rosalie, "Thank you for making today happen."

"Anything to help," replied Rosalie.

Caroline knew something was going on and asked, "Alright what is going on and don't tell me it's nothing. I can see it in your face."

Bella smiled before she answered, "Alice and Rose's brother is coming to town."

Caroline shrugged and muttered, "Fine don't tell me," as she walked away from the group heading to the living room.

Bella was shocked Caroline didn't believe her, "Really Caroline that's it. Edward is coming. He will be in town soon."

Caroline turned to look at Bella and asked, "Edward, Edward? The ex who broke your heart?"

Damon pulled Bella into his arms, "Yes, sparkles is coming to town."

"Huh," was all Caroline said before leaving Bella and Damon alone kissing.

 **Two days later**

Damon and Bella were in bed talking about the events that evening. Damon watched as Bella brushed out her long hair as she walked back to the bathroom.

" _Mia Bella_ , you are the only reason I decided to make Mystic Falls my home for a while anyway."

Bella smiled and pulled back the sheet before climbing into their bed, "Damon that's not true, you have friends here. I do admit you would not be friends with any werewolves and vampire hunters if not for me but you do have other friends."

" _Mia Bella_ , I will admit Ric is good guy although I'm still on the fence about Mason Lockwood."

"Damon, how could doubt Mason? He is helping us with the council and more importantly he is keeping our secret."

"It goes against the grain, _mia Bella_. I'll get used to it eventually especially since you seem to be BFF's with Jules."

"Damon, I do like Jules. And there's Jenna, I think she and Ric will do well together."

Damon patted the spot next to him, "Come, I didn't say I hated _everyone_."

Bella cuddled closer to Damon, "I know you like them, and you can't hide the truth from me. Wasn't it nice to see Stefan happy tonight?"

Damon sighed, "Alright it was nice to see Stefan happy even if it is with Elena."

Bella slapped Damon's stomach, "Don't ruin his happiness Damon. He needs you to accept Elena. I need you to accept Elena."

Damon looked down at Bella and asked, "Why do you need that?"

Bella smiled, "Stefan is our brother and he needs Elena. Just like we need each other, they need each other. Don't go all negative on me now."

Damon looked into his wife's eyes and saw the truth in them, "Alright I will accept Elena and be nice to her. When and if Stefan wants Elena to move in, we need to have a serious discussion. We may need to move out; I don't think I can live with those two."

Bella smiled and whispered into Damon's ear, "I promise, we will work it out. Now that I can hear _everything_ , I don't want to hear them either."

"Good, now make your husband happy."

 **The Cullen Open House**

Alice's puzzle was almost complete. Edward arrived in town a few days ago and was happy to be reunited with his family. They spent their time catching up on each other's lives. By all accounts it was a happy family reunion.

Alice knew the time had finally arrived and wanted to share the truth of her "puzzle" with her brother. All pulled Edward into his room with the intention of showing him the truth of the last five years. Alice "saw" how hard the news of Bella would be for him wanting to give him as much privacy and space to come to terms with the past without having his family see his reactions.

"Edward, it is time to show the truth of the past five years. I knew that staying away was the only way to protect not only you and Bella but the rest of the family."

Edward watched Alice's memories replay in her mind and when Edward saw the memories of Bella finding her mate and the accident, Edward cried out "No!" until he saw Bella awake and happy with her life as a vampire.

Edward had a lot of questions about Bella and her relationship with Damon and her life. Edward saw Alice's memories and saw Bella's happiness and understood this was the life she was supposed to live.

Downstairs the rest of the Cullen's heard Edward and Alice's conversation and understood the importance of Edward's acceptance of Bella's happiness. Edward's family knew he had lived the last five years in misery. Edward's love for Bella made him unable to accept his loss of his potential mate. With his newfound acceptance, Edward would be open to his actual mate and his happily ever after.

 **It was the night** of the Cullen Open House and most of the town was invited to meet the new Doctor, his wife and their family. Esme had remodeled the house to her specifications and was happy to show off her latest creation.

Carol Lockwood, interim mayor and real estate agent was shocked and jealous that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen hosted the _event of the season_. Carol stood off to the side making snide comments to her friends/cronies showing her true self unaware that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen could hear every word.

With Liz and Charlie help, the guest list to the Cullen's open house ensured that all the founding families were in attendance making Carol Lockwood's bad behavior known to all.

Alice and Jasper stood to the side next to Edward as they watched Esme and Carlisle greet their guests. Rosalie and Emmett were in the corner taking with Bonnie Bennett and her father about the new school term starting next week.

Rosalie's efforts to befriend Bonnie had been paying off. Bonnie was becoming the lively well adjusted young woman she was meant to be before the "real world" problems entered her life. Bonnie's new attitude had gone a long way to repairing her relationship with her estranged father.

Damon held Bella's hand as he waited for the remaining members of his family to join them.

Damon heard Charlie mutter something about "couldn't we have said we had to work?" Liz responded with "No that would be a lie besides I thought you like Carlisle and Esme."

Damon's attention was brought back when Bella kissed his neck and whispered, "I can't wait to see."

Caroline stopped next Bella and asked, "See what?"

Stefan and Elena followed Charlie and Liz up the steps with Damon, Bella and Caroline in the rear. Bella held onto Caroline's hand and said, "Stay close, Damon will not want to stay long and if you plan to stay over at our house you will need to leave with us."

Caroline replied, "Mom already told me she wanted alone time with Charlie. Yuk, they want a night alone without me hearing them." Caroline shuttered. "I may have to move in with you if they keep it up."

Damon leaned over to see Caroline and said, "Not likely sweetheart." Damon used his free hand and touched his ear as Bella blushed bright pink.

"Oh right," replied Caroline. Then she saw Alice and said, "I wonder how they _all_ live together."

Damon shook his head, "TMI and I don't care."

Bella shook her head, "Damon, be nice."

 **It was time.**

Charlie was first to greet Carlisle and Esme as Charlie shook hands with Carlisle he introduced Liz as his wife. Esme congratulated Charlie and Liz on their marriage and thank them for coming. The two couples shared a bit of small talk before it was time for them to move so Carlisle and Esme could greet their next guest.

Charlie and Liz turned to see Alice and Jasper standing with Edward off to the side. Alice greeted them, "Glad to see you again Charlie, Liz."

Edward shook hands with Charlie, "It's nice to see you Mr. Swan. Mrs. Swan."

Stefan and Elena were next to greet Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. After introductions were made Alice interrupted them pulling Stefan and Elena to her side. Alice hugged Elena and pointed to Bonnie in the corner with Rosalie and Emmett. "We will meet you there later," Alice said with a knowing smile.

Bella and Damon were greeted next by Carlisle and Esme. Bella was surprised with a hug by Esme while Damon shook hands with Carlisle. They were discussing how happy their reunion was when Caroline moved to stand next to Bella.

Caroline was greeted warmly by Esme, "It is so nice to finally meet you Miss Forbes."

Caroline blushed pink and replied, "Caroline, please."

Bella and Damon moved to the side after greeting Alice and Jasper.

Edward was standing still staring in Caroline's direction so when Caroline turned to follow Bella and Damon she was struck by the handsome, tall, young man staring at her.

Caroline turned to Bella with a questioning look furrowing her brows with a "Help me" look when Edward stepped forward to take Caroline's hand in his as he introduced himself.

"I am Edward Cullen and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes."

Caroline responded quickly, "Caroline."

Edward replied softly, "Caroline."

Alice clapped silently as she jumped up and down. "I knew it."

Bella watched Edward's face and the moment he touched Caroline, Bella saw the star struck look on Edward's face.

Damon watched Caroline and understood the confused look on Caroline's face, as it was the same look his _mia Bella_ had when he touched her for the first time.

Stefan watched Caroline and Edward and recalled the first time he held Elena's and knew she was his mate. Stefan smiled and turned towards Elena and whispered in her ear, "It's nice to see it happen to someone else."

Elena was confused but didn't want to break the moment by asking her questions.

Emmett nudged Rosalie, "look Rosie, Eddie has found his mate."

Rosalie smiled making Bonnie question the couple and turned towards to see Edward holding Caroline's hand. "What's going on?" asked Bonnie.

Charlie and Liz watched as Edward still holding Caroline's hand walked with her into the other room.

"Damn Alice and her visions," muttered Charlie as he watched his daughter Caroline fall under the spell of Edward Cullen.

Alice had warned Charlie and Liz that once Edward and Caroline met they would become mates. Charlie understood the mating bond and was worried that Edward would not be the man for Caroline. That was until he saw Caroline's reaction to Edward.

Damon pulled Bella in for a kiss and asked, "Does it bother you?"

Bella shook her head no, "Damon, I love you and only you. I am just happy that Caroline will have her happily ever after."

Damon and Bella left the group to join Ric, Jenna, Mason and Jules leaving the "teenagers" to themselves.

Ric smiled when he saw Damon and Bella approach holding out his hand to Damon, "It's nice to see you two, I am still new to town and," Ric turned to look around the room, "I can't remember who I met and their names."

Jenna laughed, "Ric, don't worry by the end of the month I am sure you will know everyone's name or at least recognize the family name."

Ric smiled at Jenna, "Right, I am sure on parent/teacher night I will have recognized some faces." Ric paused then turned to Bella, "speaking of which how was your interview with Principal Stevens?

Bella smiled, "I think it went well. He asked a lot of questions about my life in Forks as a teenager. I was beginning to think he thought I was still one."

Damon chuckled as he recalled sitting in his car waiting outside for Bella to finish her interview listening to the conversation.

" _Mrs. Salvatore, thank you for coming in on such short notice."_

" _It was not a problem, I'm just glad you called Mr. Stevens," replied Bella._

" _You can call me Principal Stevens, it helps the students. No confusion with my father. It seems you have a good record at Northwestern, why the move to Mystic Falls. I would think you would want to continue teaching at the college level."_

" _I recently married and well my husband's family is here in Mystic Falls. I thought the change would be nice. I had planned to apply at Whitmore or possibly Duke. It was Ric Saltzman that mentioned the possibility of teaching here at Mystic Falls High School."_

" _Well you certainly fit the requirements for teaching English here. I would like to offer a position here. However what was your own high school tenure like? Were you considered an athlete or possibly a bookworm? You see we have a lot of students here that do not take their academic studies seriously and it affects the other students."_

 _Bella coughed softly, "While I appreciate the offer, I don't understand what my own high school experience has to do with my qualifications as a teacher."_

" _Well there is a lack of direction in the youth of today. They need guidance and we need to provide a clear direction. I would not want my staff to side with the teens of today and allow them to fall any further than they already have."_

 _Bella bit her lip saying under her breathe, "with such a leader as you no wonder the youth have fallen."_

 _Bella said with confidence, "I am sure that I can provide appropriate guidance to all the students."_

 _Damon chuckled before he said, "You could make him change his attitude mia Bella with one look."_

 _Damon knew Bella would not "Mesmerize the principal into changing; he may just have to do that himself if he caused problems for his mia Bella._

" _Welcome to the Mystic Falls Staff Mrs. Salvatore. We have a meeting three days before classes start. You will have access to your classroom one week before classes start. Just make sure to sigh in at the office first, Mrs. Clarks will give you the keys to your classroom and all paperwork you will need to fill out. Please have it turned in before the first day of class."_

Bella laughed, "Well Principal Stevens was just as you described. I accepted the position."

"Congratulations," said Jenna happy her new friend would be working with Ric.

Jules said, "That is great Bella."

Mason smiled and added, "Just wait Damon, you get to help your wife chaperone the student activities. I am sure you will love that."

Damon tilted his head, "I guess that is true; however I will have the hottest wife there so I guess there is that."

Bella laughed, "I think I will enjoy teaching at least this year anyway. I do plan to return to teaching at the collegiate level."

Jules and Jenna pulled Bella away from the men and began a discussion on married life and how Bella was adjusting. Jules mentioned wedding planning and problems with her soon to-be sister Carol Lockwood. Bella could see the spark in Jenna eye when she looked at Ric talking sports with the other guys.

Ric, Mason and Damon were discussing the upcoming football season and well Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan would do this year.

A few hours later, Damon had to pull Caroline away from Edward with "you can come by tomorrow and see her at our house. I'm sure we will have a wonderful conversation."

Edward looked like a little boy who lost his favorite toy when Damon took Caroline away. Emmett and Jasper laughed at their younger brother when he turned to ask Alice, "Where do they live?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Stefan was in the kitchen when Caroline walked in and went to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup and noticed the pot was empty.

"Did Bella give up coffee or are you on strike?" asked Caroline sounding angry as she went about making a pot of coffee.

Stefan turned towards Caroline and asked, "What's up with you, I don't remember you being such a bear in the mornings, and by the way I was just about to make the coffee. You arrived a bit too early."

Caroline looked at the clock on the wall. 7:00 am. "Huh," Caroline scoffed as she poured the water into the machine. "I guess I couldn't sleep."

Damon and Bella walked into the room and proceeded to go about their normal routine of finishing breakfast and setting the table.

Stefan looked towards Bella to find out what was up with Caroline as Bella usually had Caroline's mood figured out.

Bella shrugged, "We should have visitors soon."

Caroline turned bright red in embarrassment as she turned away from Stefan.

Damon chuckled, "You know we are going to have to talk about this before you are allowed to leave the house with sparkles."

Bella chided, "Damon be nice."

Damon smirked, "I can be nice, but what's in it for me?"

Caroline moaned, "Damon really?"

Stefan had seen Caroline and Edward's Cullen reaction to each other and knew they would need time to bond and somehow Damon was the reason Caroline was upset.

"So what did Damon do this time?" asked Stefan looking at Bella knowing she would give him the correct answer without all the "Damon" drama.

Bella smiled, "We made Caroline leave earlier than she wanted and told Edward he had to come here this morning for a talk," Bella paused biting her bottom lip before she continued, "although what the talk could be about is anybody's guess when it comes to Damon." Bella giggled when she saw Damon's face.

Damon put a fake hurt face on before he pushed Caroline to side pouring himself a cup of coffee saying, "Well first off Spark…" Damon saw the look on Bella's face and changed tactics. "Edward needs to know that Caroline has a family that will not allow him to hurt her in any way…and Eddie," Damon smirked, "What do you think I can change that much overnight. I am who I am no matter how you make a better man."

Bella took the mug Damon held out to her, "thanks husband, and I did not ask you to change just be more aware of other people's feelings."

Stefan plated the food and took his seat asking, "So Edward Cullen is coming over and Damon wants to talk with him. That certainly sounds like a big brother."

Bella nodded taking a bite while Damon replied, "Yes I am taking my big brother duties seriously…even if Blondie does not approve of my methods."

Bella smacked Damon's arm "Caroline, Damon not Blondie."

Caroline smiled as she watched Bella and Damon's interaction. "Now that I know what you have been keeping from me, I have to say it was very wrong of you all."

Bella swallowed, "Caroline we did not hide anything from you. I told you Edward was coming to town. You did not want to listen to me for whatever reason. It's not my fault you did not want to know more."

Caroline's eyes widened, "How was I supposed to know that he was my mate? You should have told me…I am your sister after all family before bros and all that."

Damon wanted to object when Bella answered, "Caroline you know I love you…however Damon will always be first in my heart. And just so you know once you and Edward complete the mating, he will come before everyone."

"That's my point, Edward is important to me and Damon," Caroline waved her fork in Damon's direction, "seems to want to cause problems with Edward. I can't have him causing problems for me right now."

Damon looked at Caroline and said, "Caroline, I am not causing problems. I just want to make sure that Ed…Edward does not hurt you with his tendencies to control everything. You already heard how controlling he was…before.

Damon noticed the fear in Caroline's eyes and continued, "I just want you to be happy. If I can make it clear that Edward is not to control you and make decisions for you, it will make your relationship that much better. I know you are a strong woman with opinions. Believe me I have been on the receiving end of those opinions."

Caroline nodded, "So you don't want to keep us apart?"

Damon shook his head, "No, I just want to make sure he is worthy of you."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I know it goes against the grain to be thinking of others before myself."

Damon took Bella's hand in his before continuing, "I more than anyone know what love can do to a person."

Stefan chuckled as he stood removing his empty plate from the table and moving to the sink. "I would also like to meet with Edward to make sure he is good enough for my sister. If that makes you unhappy…so be it. I think Damon is right in this, besides I think Alice has already seen it so you should not worry."

Bella smiled as she saw Caroline's completive look and finally ending in a smile nodding in agreement.

 **The Cullen House**

Edward had been pacing his room all night in worry about what Damon Salvatore had to talk to him about when it came to Caroline, his mate.

 _His mate… I finally found her_ , Edward thought to himself as he paced thinking over the last few years.

Edward had left Forks Washington so upset he had not considered how he left Bella. He just had to get through the breakup without faltering and never considered where he left Bella, the woods. When he found out later that Bella had been lost in the woods and then had gotten sick, he was devastated. He had failed Bella again.

Edward wandered the world visiting cities that he had once found fascinating hoping that they would keep his mind off his lost love. Bella had been the first person either human or vampire that had caught his interest in over 80 years. There had been other female vampires that had shown interest in him; however he just never felt anything for them. Until Bella Swan.

Alice's memories of Bella hurt Edward, especially the news that Bella was married and was now a vampire. The choice Edward had not wanted to make when it came to having a happily ever with Bella.

Edward paused when he heard Alice say Caroline and listened to her conversation.

Alice and Jasper were exiting their closet with a fresh change of clothes when Alice said, "Caroline is going to be a great Cullen. She loves fashion and has so much in common with Rosalie. She is stubborn enough to make Edward think twice about his decisions."

Edward heard the words, "stubborn" and wondered if that was a good thing.

Then Alice's next words brought Edward up short. "Damon and Stefan will help Edward see his past mistakes, so that he doesn't lose Caroline."

Edward recalled his morning meeting with Damon and decided to shower and change, hoping to make a good impression on not only Damon and Stefan but Caroline as well.

Alice held out the keys to Edward's car as he walked closer to the front door, "Listen to what Damon and Stefan have to say before taking offense Edward. They only want to help and if you want a chance to win Caroline's love you have to respect her family. Caroline's family is more important to her than we are to you."

Edward nodded before Alice kissed his cheek, "You will be fine, trust me." Alice bounded back to Jasper's side.

Edward drove the Salvatore home thinking over Alice's words of advice. He would listen and learn. Caroline was that important to him.

 **The Salvatore home**

Bella was in the living room with Caroline while Damon and Stefan cleaned the kitchen going over their game plan for meeting with Edward Cullen.

Caroline sat crossed legged across from Bella as they listened to the men in the kitchen.

Bella wanted to keep Caroline's mind off the conversation going on in the kitchen so she asked Caroline about last night.

"What did you think when you met Edward?"

"Well at first I thought he was attractive, and then when he touched my hand I thought it was an electric shock and realized it was Edward. We connected somehow. I felt complete and happy. I'm not sure I can explain it actually."

"I know what you mean it was the same way with Damon. Here my father was introducing me to a strange man and when he touched me, I knew he was the one for me."

"Yeah, that's it."

"What is bothering you, and don't tell me nothing I can see it your eyes. I have spent a lot of time with you and I know when something is up."

"Does it bother you that it's Edward?

"What? Why? Your happiness is all that matters and besides, I have Damon. I know you had issues with Damon before I moved here. Should I feel bad? I know that you have worked things out with Damon."

"Oh, I have. Damon is good with you and I am happy for you both."

"So what is different with Edward? He is your happily ever after, if you two can complete the mating bond."

"I am just worried, I mean Edward was in love with you and how could he not be you are wonderful. Am I really his mate?"

"Caroline Forbes, you stop this right now. You know better than to question your feelings for him. Whatever happened in the past…is in the past. I do not want to hear you talk this way again. You are a beautiful, strong, and yes opinionated young woman. Don't ever change not even for Edward."

"Thanks Bella, you are the best sister."

Just as Caroline broke the hug Bella had given her they heard the sound of a car approaching the house.

Damon walked from the kitchen directly to the front door to greet Edward before Caroline could move from the couch. Bella pulled Caroline's hand making stand up as they went upstairs to leave the men to talk.

"Come Damon wants to talk to Edward without you, but we can still listen in on their conversation."

Caroline smirked, "Yeah we can."

Edward Cullen exited his car to see Damon standing in the doorway of his home. _Mansion is more like it_ , thought Edward. _Bella had done well, a handsome mate and a fine home to live in, all the things I wanted for her._

Edward held out his hand upon his approach of Damon, "Thank you for the invitation."

Damon shook Edward's hand, "I'm glad you could make it make. You remember my brother Stefan."

Stefan waited until Edward sat on the couch after shaking hands in greeting, "It was nice to finally meet you after Emmett and Jasper's description I knew we would be friends especially since we will be seniors together this year."

Edward smiled, "my brothers are fun and they are happy they get to skip going to high school this year."

Damon smirked, "Your brothers are hilarious. I have known Jasper since were both humans. It's a small world as they say."

"I did not know that, did you meet Jasper after?" asked Edward indicating after Jasper's transformation to vampire.

"I did actually; we lost contact about five years ago. I understand it was about the same time your family met Bella in Forks."

Edward would have blushed if he could as he nodded. "Alice told me all about it when I arrived. I am glad Bella has you. She seems really happy."

Damon smiled as he placed his arm on the back cushion of the chair he was sitting in leaning back, "Well to be honest, I am the lucky one. I knew it the moment I saw her in Chicago. I knew she was the one and I had to get to know her. It turns out it was a good thing, I was able to save Charlie. 

Edward nodded, "I never thought Victoria would come after Bella. I feel bad that I caused so much…well so much. 

Damon nodded, "Well it all worked out, enough about that. I asked you here to talk about Caroline and you. 

Edward sat straighter, "I understand you have concerns."

Stefan added, "You have to understand before Damon came home with Bella and Charlie, things here were complicated and Caroline was a close friend before she became our sister."

Edward said, "Alice touched on a few things with a hybrid named Klaus. I understand the situation with him has been resolved."

Damon nodded, "Yes, it has. But what I want to talk to you about is your control issues. Bella and your family have told me stories of how you controlled things. I don't agree with past actions. I believe the truth is always better even when you don't agree. It works with _mia Bella_ and me."

Edward made note of Damon's use of his beauty when referring to Bella before asking, "What about my actions has you concerned. I did what was best."

Damon leaned forward placing his arms on his legs to look Edward straight in the eyes, "I don't like your attitude. You should not be the one making decisions for others. If you had told Bella the truth, she would not have suffered so long. Bella is a rational person with a mind. Caroline is the same, she should be allowed to make her own decisions based on the facts. I don't want to see Caroline frustrated because you decided something for her."

Stefan added, "I made the same mistakes with my girlfriend and now I have to earn her trust back. Elena is still human and has some issues to deal with, and I do not want to make decisions for her again. We have to work together as a couple, or so I am told by Bella."

Damon nodded, "Bella has opened all our eyes to the fact that the truth and free will is the key to a happy relationship. Trust me I was not always the good guy you see before you."

Stefan laughed, "That's true. Damon was not a saint."

"Stefan, not now," Damon retorted before continuing, "Caroline deserves to be cherished and that includes telling her the truth about everything. Do not hide things from her because you think it's for the best. Put her first and do not underestimate her ever. Caroline is important to all of us and if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell, ask Stefan I can do it."

Stefan blushed, "What I think Damon is trying to say is we all care about Caroline and want her to be happy. This means you need to change and stop making decisions for others because you think it is the right thing. If you can do that you will find we will stand by you."

Upstairs

Bella pulled Caroline onto the bed in "Caroline's" room with the door open to listen to the conversation below.

"I am sure once the conversation is over, you can have some time alone time with Edward but not in your room. I think Damon would have a cow if you brought Edward upstairs."

"Bella I'm not sure what Damon told you about me, but we never had sex. Damon made it seem that way, and I did use Damon to make my mom mad but we never did anything. The only boy I was ever interested in that way was Tyler Lockwood, but he was such a jerk I would never."

"Shush, they can hear you," replied Bella as she picked up a notebook and wrote: I know that Damon told me everything. Charlie will never forgive Damon if something happens in our house."

Caroline wrote: no need to worry about that. I want to be married like you before something happens.

Bella wrote: Good decision. You have a lifetime together.

Damon called, "Bella and Caroline, it's safe to come down."

Caroline jumped up from the bed exiting the room before Bella was able to think about leaving Caroline's room. When Bella arrived downstairs she saw Edward holding Caroline's hand asking permission to take her out for a hike.

"Hike? Caroline hike?" Damon questioned sarcastically.

Bella sat next to Damon as Stefan said his goodbye's as he was supposed to take Elena to school for cheerleading practice.

Caroline blushed as she replied, "I would love to but I have cheerleading practice in a half hour, but we can go after."

Stefan added, "Edward, if you want to come football signups are today and we heard from Emmett that you can run pretty fast. You may have to take is a bit slower but I could use a good receiver on our team. I'm the quarterback."

Edward looked confused as he asked, "Don't you think it's cheating to play with humans?"

Stefan replied, "No I have better control that is true but I don't use my abilities, it would be same for you. It may take some time to get used to but I think you can do it. Caroline is learning how in her cheerleading."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah it has been pretty easy, I stay on the bottom and hold up Elena. We worked our routine so I don't have to jump so much and I am in the back so I can follow Elena's movements keeping count in my head."

Stefan nodded, "counting slows me down too, and I have to make sure I don't move too fast. I think you can manage. It will help pass your time and the cheerleaders get to pick a football player to partner with, you wouldn't want Caroline to have to pick some other guy would you?"

Edward shook his head, "No I don't think I would like that. I guess I can try and if you see anything you help me. 

"Well let's go get you signed up," announced Caroline as she pulled Edward towards the front door. "I'll call you later Bells"

Damon looked at Bella as they watched the teenagers leave the house. "What do you think; do you think what I said made any difference?"

Bella nodded, "I heard it and I think Edward heard it and will take it to heart, plus he has Alice to keep him on the straight and narrow if she see's anything."

"I'm sort of glad we don't live with Alice, those few weeks she was here was a bit much for me. She bounces."

Bella kissed Damon to keep him from making anymore comments about her best friend Alice.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Caroline arrived at Cheerleading practice in Edward's car and when the other girls on the squad saw Edward they heard "he's hot!" coming from some of the girls.

Edward walked Caroline to the field where the girls were gathered and greeted Bonnie Bennett. Stefan arrived with Elena and when it was time Stefan and Edward walked to the football field.

Bonnie was happy to have her friends back and looked forward to the beginning her senior year. 


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

 **This is the end.**

 **Bella and Damon live happily ever after with ALL her family including the Cullen's.**

 **I have tried to write the story as it plays out in my head. I have gone back to the beginning of the story to edit and change a few things since I had left it alone for such a long time. If you are new to the story you won't understand. I wanted to finish the story as I hate it when writers leave them alone. What I left off my "edited chapters" was the issues I have with Fan Fiction as a whole. I do not think this is safe place to share anything. Too many people are less than nice and some just mean.**

 **If you wanted to help by offering to make suggestions or point out spelling mistakes that was nice. If you wanted a book without mistakes or be fully edited, you can go buy a book. I did this as way to get my stories out of my head and sharing them. This is clearly a mistake. Yes I have said this before and removed my other stories.**

 **I do not see any reason to be mean on Fan Fiction and not leave your name and post such as "guest". Nor do I see any reason to be mean at all. If your parents did not teach you any better than shame on them and I feel sorry you as you will never know how to be kind.**

 **Yes the story is at its end. I will no longer write this story. If I ever decide to take up writing again, I will not be using this name and be more aware of blocking people. It is sad to say but it is what is.**

 **Thank you to all the others who have supported and followed Damon and his Mia Bella on their journey to happiness. "Mia Bella is translated from Italian to English to mean "his beauty."**


End file.
